


12839914 其他

by bdfy



Series: 12839914 f/ht O| [2]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 12839914 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 9422077 只有兩個人9438656感情的證明1--下界的蜥蜴9530493歡迎來到瘋狂的世界9664960蝴蝶死亡之日9730744 感情的證明2--人生俱樂部9811781全都暴露了！9880661喜歡貓嗎？9901939 施加不会消失的诅咒吧10121012 男高音標本（樣品）10374748 Die Schadenfreude19894471 在月亮上做的夢10562149 宿敌短篇





	1. 目錄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ふたりぼっち](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506161) by 12839914. 

1

9422077 只有兩個人

是yandere的偵探關上新茶永遠sessu的故事。不管怎樣hom新茶的色情想寫深的事不考慮寫了的真的免費的色情。尿道責備，玩具，快樂墮落，濁點哮喘等，這個那個地沒問題的一方請讀。

2

9438656感情的證明1--下界的蜥蜴

是丟失了記憶的福爾摩斯和新宿的Archer的推理中心的長篇。 由於神秘的關係原創造型出來。 耦合的左右不那麼強。 真名芭蕾有。此次事件內福爾摩斯先生成為可憐的事稍微注意。

3

9530493歡迎來到瘋狂的世界

從開始到最後都是瘋狂。 R18 

4

9664960蝴蝶死亡之日

雖然偶爾也想寫些甜蜜的東西，但結果還是甜蜜地沒有結束...。有血的表現、蝴蝶和蜘蛛的表現，應該沒什麼了不起的。 隔了好久復活了的濁點哮喘。

5

9730744 感情的證明2--人生俱樂部

是丟失了記憶的福爾摩斯和新宿的Archer的推理中心的長篇。耦合的左右不那麼強。由於神秘的關係原創造型出來。真名芭蕾有。讓您久等了。第二話。這次裝了很多東西。到底二人會有進展嗎！？HomeTea or TeaHome

6

9811781全都暴露了！

下酒菜感覺很短的色鬼。 喝了媚藥的福爾摩斯只是穿著新茶和狹窄的儲物櫃的衣服。 

7

9880661喜歡貓嗎？

新茶貓chan和homu貓chan可愛吧。 真名芭蕾有。 恭喜出演homuchan廣告。 先煮紅豆飯？

8

9901939 施加不会消失的诅咒吧

二部二章。真名芭蕾有。

9

10121012 男高音標本（樣品）

收錄內容  
・歡迎來到瘋狂的世界  
・爸爸給媽媽！？過激的阿拉菲夫開發記錄~直到母乳流出為止  
・跟你一起  
・男高音標本  
・贈送品（3張短版現拍）

10

10374748 Die Schadenfreude

BL/NL/百合/複數/假強姦/雙重攻擊女孩/達維ぐだ×宿敵總結/華特.霍姆前提的TeaHome/藥物表現/輕度的暴力/真名暴力/鬱end etc...  
※面向什麼都能原諒的人  
TeaHome, GudHome, DaHome, GudTea, 宿敵總結, Fu ta na ri, yu ri

11

19894471 在月亮上做的夢

究竟是誰的夢想呢？※捏造、真名暴露、OKEHOM服裝素材有。

12

10562149 宿敌短篇

收集了在twitter上投稿的和活動的無分配等短篇文章。 請注意，會出現很多劇透。 後半部分是現金。

13


	2. 只有兩個人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是yandere的偵探關上新茶永遠sessu的故事。
> 
> 不管怎樣hom新茶的色情想寫深的事不考慮寫了的真的免費的色情。  
尿道責備，玩具，快樂墮落，濁點哮喘等，這個那個地沒問題的一方請讀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9422077  
R18  
2018年3月31日06:08

「教授，讓你久等了。 今天一天是怎樣的日子呢？ 我？ 我每天都沒什麼變化。 多虧了你精明的程式，即使是達芬奇也看不清這個洞。 不管怎麼說，光憑這雙手的頭腦來說你就是那個設施中最優秀的你。 真佩服你啊。 但是今天吃什麼呢？ 準備你想要的東西吧。 那麼「吃飯的時候」。 把礙事的枷鎖取下來吧」

哢嚓，發出聲音取下口枷。 因為長時間被安上痕跡殘留，從嘴唇的兩端淺地切開了的口吸入隔了好久的新鮮的空氣。 對刺痛的肺部滲透的氧氣感到苦味。 那種苦味也比剛開始的時候習慣多了。 嘴裡的血和空氣的苦澀讓我愁眉苦臉。

「霍，姆...」

那小小的呼吸被從腸內傳來的振動聲音所淹沒。 被後手綁住，半途而廢地用繩子吊著身體，用顫抖的膝蓋勉強支撐著，莫利亞蒂用滲出血的嘴唇吐出的氣息強行變成語言。

「は、ずせ...」

啊，我玩得很開心。 他對卡地亞的電腦的入侵能如此巧妙地利用。 連自己都感歎。 說是洞，其實是隱藏「什麼」的最佳場所。 現在本來的卡地亞新召喚的「新宿Archer」應該很順利吧。 偵探從心底裡露出高興的表情看著捕獲的獵物。

拼命保持朦朧的意識，注視宿敵。 已經被這個地方囚禁了幾天？ 說不定只是幾分鐘。 被囚禁在沒有時間流逝的這個地方的詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂這個資料日漸歪斜。 雖說離電腦世界很近，但不僅是意識，連肉體也一起被囚禁著，可以說那裡存在的資料內容大不相同。 與活生生的人一樣流動的體內及精神的時間被「無」的壓倒性的概念壓倒，被削減，逐漸自己變得薄弱。

「你最近已經習慣了這種藥水了。 不是吸食而是換成注射器嗎？ 」

「已經...... 真的，解放我...」

從懇求不象樣地moriatty的下半身伸長的帶和，對那個前頭附著的他自己不能止住的遙控著眼偵探浮起滿遍的笑容。 在無限的時間裡無數次被責備，哭得淚流滿面，輕輕地撫摸著腫脹的眼睛，在耳邊低聲私語。

「今天就做特別的晚餐吧。 趁你有理智的時候，哦」

聽到那低沉清澈的聲音，莫利亞蒂感到恐怖，戰戰兢兢地顫抖。 明明是想方設法保持極限的理性來保護自己的人格，卻還要讓自己變得更壞。 第六感發出警報說現在馬上逃跑。 但是，他自己最清楚的是，積累在老年人體內的疲勞和快樂的體力消耗已經超過了極限，別說逃跑了，連自己都站不起來。 由於絕望感和恐怖感視野歪斜。

偵探把繩子和莫利亞都放下了。 莫利亞蒂支撐不住自己的體重，屁股刺痛的瞬間，從他的嘴裡發出枯萎的甜蜜的聲音。

「嗚嗚，啊啊」

「... 聲音真好啊。 是不是碰到了你最喜歡的地方？ 但是，我腦海中的味噌會像溶化一樣發出更好的聲音吧？ 」

福爾摩斯溫柔地抱住快要倒下的mority解開繩子。 雖然身體好不容易變得自由了，但是抵抗莫里亞蒂的力量和精力都沒有剩餘的事情已經計算過了。 輕輕地掠過侵入身體的繩子的痕跡，慢慢地推倒身體。

「今天呢，準備了各種各樣的道具。 但是在那之前...... 首先讓我用自己的體溫來溫暖你吧。 因為吃飯時暖和的東西是最好的」

親吻那空虛的眼睛的莫利亞蒂。 只是碰觸的吻。 有血的味道，但太甜了。 在柔軟的嘴唇上不斷重複著自己的那些。 先不管他本人有沒有注意到，教授好像也喜歡接吻，光是碰觸就不能滿足，漸漸地變成有蜜的東西。 互相纏繞舌頭，肆意踐踏熱烈的口中。 莫利亞蒂也沉醉于那種甜味。 福爾摩斯拉著銀絲，剛一放開嘴唇，就把從口袋裡取出的液體含在嘴裡，強迫瑪利亞蒂喝了下去。

「啊... 嗯，呼... 什、什麼......」

「放心就好。 不是藥劑。 也不是淫亂劑。 簡單說來...... 五感被磨礪澄澈的液體，嗎？ 聽覺、視覺、味覺、嗅覺、觸覺，這一切都會飛躍性地提高」

於是，福爾摩斯把手指插入莫利亞蒂的右耳洞，完全隔斷聲音，把嘴靠近左耳。 因為注入軟的呼吸的話有趣的那樣身體跳躍，就那樣粘糊地舔上去。

「啊，嗯！ 嗚、哇...」

雖說有即效性，但應該還沒有效果，但即便如此，現在的moriatty充分的甜美的刺激，抑制不住聲音。 幾度舔過之後，接著慢慢地將舌頭放入耳中，以緩慢的動作侵犯耳朵。 因為右耳被堵塞，只有從左耳進入的福爾摩斯的氣息和用唾液亂七八糟地舔被弄壞的聲音在腦內迴響。

「啊，哎，哎，眼睛......」討厭、討厭......」

「從左耳進來的聲音會影響右腦...... 右腦掌管感覺是很有名的。 喂教授，現在是什麼感覺？

福爾摩斯發出的細語、歎息、舌頭，全部都將打亂莫利亞蒂。 快要融化的低音和舌頭的感覺，可惡的水音，顫動呼吸使之顫動身體苦悶。 剛才被喝了的東西是不是有效了，逐漸身體中的感覺被磨練澄清。 對僅僅被稍微觸摸就跳了的程度變得敏感的身體moriati能承受。

「這樣啊......」嗯，李... 哈哈，哈哈，受不了，不行... 啊，果然」

或許是對竭盡全力用語言表達的莫利亞蒂很滿足吧，將舌頭和手指從兩耳放開，這次將手指放在胸前的裝飾上。 只是稍微掠過一下就又發出了甜蜜的聲音。 充分地使之包含唾液，用舌頭滾動作為moriatty弱的部分之一的右的乳頭很強地毀壞一樣地擦上去。 就在這時，近乎悲鳴的莫利亞蒂的聲音響了起來。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 哎呀，哎呀，哎呀！ 啊，嗯...... 咦，恩啊！ 」

「我會好好摸你的左邊的，所以不用擔心。 不管是左邊還是左邊，心情都會一樣好」

「討厭，討厭！ 這、這個、腦袋... 真奇怪」

像用大拇指的腹部畫一個圓一樣，時不時地摘下左手指，給它以敏感的刺激。 右邊的裝飾也吸附幾次轉動舔，時候甘嚼欺負抽出。 停止，停止，發出甜地淫亂的聲音mority跳躍。 不久，偵探發現莫利亞蒂自身已經到了無可奈何的地步。

「哎，這麼說來，轉子的遙控器一直都很弱呢。 我本來想一定要變強，但是因為你聲音太弱了，所以誤會了嗎？ 但是現在這樣還不夠」

那樣的話拿遙控器，一口氣變強。 與此同時，莫利亞蒂無意識地稍微抬起腰，一下子壓住他的後背。 到現在為止被喝液體厲害地變得敏感的身體被欺負的moriaty，不能忍受突然被給予了的過強的刺激。

「啊」「啊」「啊」！！！

福爾摩斯悄悄地皺起眉頭，向著那顫抖著飛散著白色液體的莫利亞提。

「我沒有說什麼好聽的話。 不是被我的衣服給掛住了嗎？ 懲罰，不做的話」

「哈哈，哈，那個...... 什...... 啊，」

「給任性的孩子封上封條吧」

福爾摩斯一次切斷遙控器，拔出轉子。 從一起帶來的行李中取出什麼細長的東西。 有30釐米以上嗎？ 與此同時，取出裝有平滑液體的小瓶，滴在莫里亞蒂枯萎的蘇蕾和細長的東西上。

「這是尿道導管。 開始可能有點疼，但這是懲罰。 一動就會受傷，所以要老實點」

「！？ 」

然後抬起龜頭慢慢地插入尿道。 莫利亞蒂對初次的感覺和不協調感感到恐懼，說了制止的言詞,不過，福爾摩斯不停止地繼續。 意外地順利入侵一半以上進入了的時候，記與ku，什麼象碰一樣的感覺同時背脊麻利地快感跑。

「啊！？ 什、什麼、這個... 啊，好可怕，好可怕！ 討厭！ 拔掉、拔掉、啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！ 」

「嗯，這裡...... 這一帶就這樣...... 拿出來擦一下怎麼樣？ 受不了吧。 但是絕對不能拿出來。 真遺憾」

那樣慢慢地，但是確實瞄準那個部分chiyutoku動導管。 與直接的快感好多次訪問的射精感快要發瘋了。

「啊！ 啊，讓我，不，拔掉，拔掉！ 啊啊啊啊！！ 」

「說了吧？ 懲罰的話。 那麼後面也用這樣的轉子是不夠的吧」

於是，一邊用左手抽出導管，一邊從旁邊的行李中取出令人毛骨悚然的振動。 並不是那麼胖，長度也到那裡,不過，尖端難為情地彎曲那個部分象驅動一樣的製作完成了。 就好像明確表示責備的部分一樣......

「恩啊！ ... 什、什麼、這樣啊... 討厭...... 討厭，福爾摩斯！ 」

用乳液充分塗抹在乳液上，然後敷在剛剛到達的時候已經變得粘糊糊的秘部，慢慢的侵入。 前進一段時間到達目的地後打開電源。 於是，饑餓和尖端在腸內肆虐，毫不留情地壓倒好地方。 本來就被尿道刺激過好幾次前列腺，變得很奇怪，但是被背後責備過度的快感莫利亞蒂睜開了眼睛。

「哇~！！ 」嗚、啊"啊"啊"啊"啊"啊"！！ 呀"呀"！ 喂！！ 李"拔掉！ "哎呀，不能出手！ 啊，再見，再見"... 啊"啊"啊"！！

「乾燥有機主義......」不，已經去過幾次了？ 多元有機主義。 是射精的幾十倍心情舒暢吧？ 那個要持續好幾次。 來，盡情享受吧」

明明沒有拿出來，卻好幾次都達到了，真讓人頭疼。 一旦達到，就無法抗拒不斷湧來的快感的波浪。 儘管如此，仍毫不鬆手的偵探以恍惚的表情看著這邊。 過得快樂太暴力了，連呼吸都做不到。 火花散落在頭腦中，眼前被黑暗所封閉。

啊... 漸漸墮落...

墮落在深深的黑暗中

什麼都，已經什麼都不知道了

無法抗拒眼前的快樂

一個人淩亂的道具被責備

我不喜歡這樣

討厭夏洛克

「喂，我沒說可以放飛你的意識。 不要逃避」

已經持續幾分鐘，已經無法發出聲音了，無法忍受身體痙攣的莫利亞蒂，用顫抖的手抓住了福爾摩斯運動的手臂。

「什麼呀，如果你要我辭職的話，我不會聽你的。 」

「啊... 哎呀，六合彩... 哎...... 不要一個人獨自，不要一個人... 害怕、害怕...... 一起......」

福爾摩斯看著哭著懇求的宿敵，目不轉睛地睜開了眼睛。 對自己的身體什麼都不做由於快感脊背發冷，現在馬上也想直接吃眼前的宿敵這樣的欲望膨脹。 與此同時，來了這個空間的時候開始認識已經抬起頭的自己的東西完全勃起的事。

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！ 」是嗎，是啊！！ 我們兩人應該一起沉入深淵！ 啊，就算你不是一個人！ 」

福爾摩斯歪曲著紅潮漂亮臉龐大笑起來。 就這樣抽出導管和振動的話立刻脫掉自己的衣服，到剛才為止叼振動Hikuhiku和好地痙攣的秘部一口氣突出。

「啊」「啊」「啊」「啊」啊！！

「啊，是......」

與用鈍器象被打了頭一樣的衝擊一起從粘膜感到互相燃燒的那樣熱的體溫感到快感到處奔跑。 不管現在的一擊已經達到了的moriaty，福爾摩斯與gangan腰碰上。 執拗地把莫里亞蒂的優點推上來，有時候想到最深的部分，就用可怕的速度責備淺的部分。 聲音枯竭可憐的那樣喘息的宿敵可愛湧上心頭。

「啊」、啊"つ、い"！ 嘿，六嘎，六嘎！！ 啊、呀、又來了、又是"啊、茶啊"啊"啊！！！ 不要.......啊"啊"啊"啊"！！！

「哈哈，啊，你只屬於我... 為我而作，為我而死！ 」

全部融合在一起的一滴汗，即使是呼吸的一滴，也不知道哪邊是哪邊的。 為了竭盡全力維繫混濁的意識而依靠福爾摩斯。 在下面使之做bachibaruchi激烈的結合聲音互相貪婪地接吻。

「啊，已經吵架了...... 啊，新啊... 嗚"啊"啊"啊"拜託了！ 嗨喲，嗨喲！ 哎"呀"啊"啊"！！

「哈哈，哈... 詹姆斯！ 我也，已經！！！！ 」

想到福爾摩斯到達之前到現在為止最大的波浪襲擊了moriatty的話，還碰到腰的福爾摩斯不間斷放入到現在很好地觸摸的濡濕沾濕了的前jupujipu處理完。 對終於訪問了的射精的機會moriatty的sore明顯地感到喜悅gachigachi翻轉，到現在為止被強制性地止住到界限積存了的東西一口氣湧來。

「啊」啊！ 出乎意料！ 馬上"chanchu"！！！

「看！ 一起，詹姆斯！！！ 」

「哇~！！！！！！！！！ 」

白色的液體迸發出來，仿佛能聽到吱吱的聲音。 將它注入到最後一滴莫里亞蒂中，一口氣就被疲勞感侵襲，倒在他身上。 對過分激烈的頂峰丟失了意識的moriatty悄悄地低聲私語。

喂，詹姆斯

你只屬於我

只屬於我的可愛宿敵

只有兩個人

終 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆后记☆  
谢谢您的阅读。  
总之就是因为想写色情而变成这样。还有一些虽然想继续前作但是没写出来的东西，每次都会上传。


	3. 感情的证明1--下界的蜥蜴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊！ 明朝體・豎讀推薦！   
是丟失了記憶的福爾摩斯和新宿的Archer的推理中心的長篇。 由於神秘的關係原創造型出來。 耦合的左右不那麼強。 真名芭蕾有。
> 
> 此次事件內福爾摩斯先生成為可憐的事稍微注意。
> 
> ※6月10日訂正
> 
> HomeTea or TeaHome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9438656  
2018年4月3日17:40

——那是虛偽的三十天。

十一月十九日上午九點，程式正常，系統無問題，生物正常，計畫順利。

啊，多麼簡單的事啊

那一瞬間是至高無上的時刻吧

你的臉扭曲的樣子

直到世界沉沒

直到溢出最後的一滴為止

讓我們永遠守護著你吧

歡迎來到虛偽的世界

你和我

永遠被關閉的『折疊』中——。

──開始的零──

西元1888年，倫敦。

十一月二十日上午十點十五分，在海德公園確保了禁止的頁數。 十五分鐘後按照主人的預定回到卡地亞。

《系統全綠色。 空間無異常。 時間固定。 存在證明...... 錯誤。 存在證明不能正常。 無法證明新宿的Archer以及夏洛克福爾摩斯的存在。 不斷重複的，新宿的Archer及......」

「啊！ 阿徹！ 福爾摩斯！ 」

「現在開始強制歸還主人和其他從者四名。 另外，西元1888年倫敦被認定為第一級危險區域。 拒絕在此之前的移位和觀測。 重複、從此開始是主人和其他從者......」

「怎麼回事！？ 達芬奇！ 」

急促的警報聲。 沒有能夠解析的時間，也沒有解決問題的方法。 解決的關鍵在哪裡都不存在。 除了這腦袋裡。 但是那個也早晚會消失的。 與所有資料一起，我們被初始化。 啊，真是沒用的事。 很遺憾，時間到了。

漸漸白色的視野，只有主人最後的聲音在腦內回蕩了一陣......。

西曆──年

十一月二十一日，上午十點。

「這裡是......」

一睜開眼睛就在陌生的房間裡。 從未見過的天花板上落下的電燈的微弱光芒映入眼簾。 由於頭腦不清楚，所以對狀況的判斷很遲緩。

「能告訴我你的名字嗎？ 」

什麼也想不起來。 甚至自己的名字。 一想起來，頭就疼得像要裂開似的。 這裡好像是民宅......。 在隔壁問名字的女性也是熟人還是陌生人？ 當我什麼也沒說時，那位女性溫柔地微笑著說，請不要勉強自己，帶著有點困惑的表情離開了。

下午三點。

從那以後，頭痛又犯困又醒來。 無意中環視了一下房間，發現和女性走出的門不一樣，還有一扇門。 我記得女性好像也開著那扇門。 誰在裡面呢？ 不知為何變得無性地在意，慢慢地站起來單獨表演及閘接近。 好像沒鎖門。 為了儘量不發出聲音，扭動門把手，果然那裡還有一個房間。

那裡比剛才自己睡覺的房間稍微狹窄，被放在窗戶附近的床上，有個年紀相當大的男人躺著。 頭上纏著繃帶，可能是病人吧。 那個男人好像在哪裡見過，但是想不起來。 白髮，口鬍子。 雖然有才智，但由於年老，臉色有點不好。

我觀察了一會兒，那個男人醒了。

「嗯，...... 對不起，我還是想不起來」

男人也許會覺得自己什麼也不說，覺得不可思議，在眉間稍微皺起眉頭問他。 一段時間後，試著問男人腦內立了的假設。

「難道你也沒有記憶嗎？ 」

「這麼說可能吧。 」

又對稍微眉間的皺紋增加了的男人，說了這邊的記憶也沒有的事，好象被女性説明了這樣的事，恐怕彼此原來相識是什麼這樣的事。 男人想了一會兒，盯著看這邊的臉。 沉默了一會後，男子提出了一個建議。

「如果兩個人一起行動的話可能會想起什麼。 如果那邊不麻煩的話，會怎麼樣呢？ 」

我認為這是一個不錯的建議。 但是，連名字都想不起來的兩個人能一起做什麼呢？ 我心裡充滿了不安，是不是什麼都做不了。

剛才走出房間的女性來了，帶著稍微開朗的表情和二人搭話了。

「嘛，果然是認識的人啊！ 那正好」

那個女性正想著什麼才是恰當的呢，於是提出了一個意想不到的提案。

「這裡可以住兩個人嗎？ 」

據女性說，後天開始女性正好要空出一個月的房子。 房子是一座相當大的獨門獨戶，雖然古樸，但卻很有氣質。 據說這所房子是代代女性家族守護的重要房子，據說在空閒的時候讓她幫忙修理房子，但是讓她住在這裡也沒關係。

「不，作為我們來說，這是一個求之不得的提案......。 這兩個素不相識的男人可以把那麼重要的家寄存起來嗎？

「恩，即使沒有記憶，也不會覺得你們這樣的紳士是壞人。 」

兩個人面面面相覷。 不管走出哪裡，都沒有目的地。 而且連名字都想不起來。 現在除了住在這裡沒有別的辦法，只好接受提案。

互相靜靜地點頭同意女性，詢問關於家的注意點和管理方法等，對今後開始的與素不相識的男人的不可思議的同居生活抱有一絲不安，無意中歎了口氣。

「不好意思，現在馬上給您準備合同，請稍等，可以嗎？ 啊，對不起，我叫希爾維亞·伊斯頓。 那麼我馬上回來」

這樣說著，目送著離開門後的希爾維亞，一個年邁的男人張開了嘴。

「話說回來，契約書的簽名不是有名字嗎？ 」

「...... 血印」

請停止吧，我再一次仔細地觀察那個露出厭惡的表情沉思了一會兒的男人。

銀色的白髮。 和整齊的頭髮顏色相同的口鬍子。 戴眼鏡的事多嗎？ 鼻子的根部有隱約的痕跡。 手指比較乾淨，不是像重體力勞動這樣的工作，但是中指上長著章魚。 寫東西或者是老師。 但是，不可思議的是，從男性身上散發出淡淡的香味......。 平時就頻繁使用槍械嗎？ 完全不明白意思。

「去健身房。 你也考慮一下名字吧」

反正都是一起住的，你也隨口附和說沒關係，去問這邊。 這個男人好像在想自己的名字。 對於突然說出來的話反應遲緩。

「是啊，是吧......。 約翰，怎麼樣？ 」

「不是叫約翰的臉。 而且你...... 這個名字不太合適。 總覺得，但是」

那樣的男人的眼睛很細。 為了思考什麼而仔細觀察這邊。 平時觀察的事也有被觀察的事因為新奇不忍耐在。 也就是說，是以觀察人為職業的嗎？ 精神科醫生、員警、偵探...... 像這樣失去記憶，卻連一個能證明身份的東西都沒有，真是奇怪啊。 那麼自己是精神科的醫生嗎？ 還是說，這種觀察只是一種興趣呢？

「雪麗福德這個詞，怎麼說都合適」

「好長啊。 從S開始還不錯」

「那麼夏洛克怎麼樣。 你的臉很適合愛爾蘭系的名字」

「夏洛克，是嗎？ 不錯啊」

對不起，讓您久等了，於是，希爾維亞一邊說著一邊走進房間，一邊再自報姓名。 即席合同。 僅僅一個月的共同生活。 想著從今以後開始虛假的每一天，今天歎了好幾次氣。

同日，卡地亞中央管制室。

「你混亂也是理所當然的」

完全犯罪...... 也可以這麼說嗎？ 從昨天的換班開始整整一天。 最初隻是單純的程式異常或者cofin的故障，新宿的Archer及夏洛克福爾摩斯的失蹤事件。 雖然說是失蹤，但我知道她在倫敦。 卡地亞的解析班，列奧納多·達·芬奇花了一夜的時間碎片也沒找到原因。 把所有的可能性放入視野各種各樣的調查被進行了。 即使收集來自魔神柱的干涉、外部的攻擊、阿特拉斯院和鐘塔的資料，也無法查明原因。 既然無法從卡地亞方面對特異點進行干涉，那麼在現場的兩人就只能在當地解決問題，雖然身為主人，卻被自己無能為力的無力所咬。

「只有一個」

「？ 」

「只是，有一件找到的東西」

「這、這是......！ 」

十一月二十三日，上午十點半。

目送房東西路維亞吃晚飯。 今後一個月內一定要想辦法找回記憶。 關於家裡的詳情昨天她告訴我，她還親切地給我留了筆記，生活本身不會感到困擾，但因為沒有工作，不得不擔心金錢問題。 在旁邊優雅地吃火腿蛋的黑髮男人。

「那麼，今後打算怎麼做呢？ 」

「是啊，你會做什麼呢？ 光看體力活兒是做不出來的吧」

「嘛，這倒也是。 這樣的你有什麼雅典嗎？ 」

一邊重泡冷掉的紅茶，一邊問男子，把旁邊的報紙遞給了這邊。 打開的頁面下方有紅色的校驗標記。

──年十一月二十三日

【××貪污事件】

【市長○○訪問】

......

......

【招募助手，到四十歲不論男女】

「助手？ 什麼事？ 」

「那麼。 但是已經有了聯絡。 今天下午。 之後就是去之後的樂趣了」

這個，完全是助手啦管家啦侍奉的工作不相稱的男人，試著考慮了等背不變心。 只是住在這裡就覺得自己和這個男人完全是陌生人，所以我想趁早找點什麼，結果吃完早飯的男人給了一張小小的便條。 那裡只記載有電話號碼的數位的羅列和位址。

「今天早上出去買麵包，看到前面那位年輕女性在跟我打招呼。 我好像在找家庭教師。 聽說是穿著我的衣服打招呼的，不湊巧我沒打算做那種無聊的工作。 我收到了筆記，說想問問同居人。 我以為你是一個教導立場的人。 儘管如此，還是散發著不安的氣味」

只在一起幾天。 原以為他是個不可麻痹大意的傢伙，果真如此，沒有不協調感。 只是，記憶喪失到哪裡能告訴不安有,不過。

「不用擔心。 雖說是家庭教師，但聽說孩子還小，教他數目和語言就行了」

什麼都看透了。 簡直懷疑這傢伙的記憶已經恢復了，連這邊的事也全部明白了，但是如果記憶恢復的話，是不是應該和這樣的老人同居呢？

「吉姆，我要回房間了，有什麼事就敲門。 」

於是，男子簡單地收拾了桌子，回到了房間。 夏洛克......。 決定名字的時候什麼也沒想,不過，在心的某處這個言詞的聲音掛上(放上)著。 就像很久以前聽到的那樣，不，可能是心理作用。 愛爾蘭系的名字還有別的，但不知為何少見的部類夏洛克這個詞從嘴裡說出來了，非常自然。 他究竟是什麼人？ 作為兄弟來說年齡相差太大，作為父母和子女來說也不太像。 如果不是血緣關係的人，那才是老師和學生的可能性。 不知道。 一邊看著自己的臉一邊歎氣，一邊想著很多事情，一邊又變冷了。

「恩，接下來要出發了。 是的，沒關係。 那麼稍後」

「哎呀，馬上去嗎？ 」

「啊，聯繫好了。 據說因為小兒子還小，所以想請大兒子教育。 報酬也不錯」

「我也正要前往...... 方向好像反了。 希望雙方都能做出好的報告」

十月十日，我的房間。

「呐，福爾摩斯啊，你討厭dadi嗎？ 還是只是不擅長？ 」

每天改變自己房間的喜愛，與各自的從者加深交情的我們的主人，好歹今天好象選擇了偵探。 一邊想著這樣的事件和對推理小說以外沒有興趣的男人哪裡好，一邊回答在隔壁大口吃茶點心的青年。

「我並不是討厭。 他是宿敵，不是仇恨的對手」

「誒？ 因為是宿敵不是互相憎恨嗎？ 」

「從某種意義上來說，我們是相似的人。 即使想互相殺掉對方，但是如果沒有那個存在的話，現在的自己也無法成立。 想殺了他、想打倒他、想讓他負他，憎恨和討厭是不同的」

老闆一邊說著一邊說著腦袋聰明的人說的話不太明白啊，一邊向最近喜歡的巧克力點心伸出手，好像想起了什麼似的看著這邊。

「但是dadi說討厭」

「那只是嘴巴。 如果真的憎惡即使主人的生命懸掛也殺掉夏洛克福爾摩斯吧。 嘛，他不會那樣做的。 憎惡本來就是那樣的。 真恨他，就算把他放在天平上，也絕對要把他殺掉。 所以那些因為憎恨而殺人的人們，即使把自己墮落為犯罪者這件事放在天平上也會殺掉對方。 真的是從心底憎恨呢。 那是理性所不及的本能的範疇」

青年一邊苦笑著，一邊想著還是不明白，一邊吃著剛開始做的點心。

啊，你不用知道。 世界上也有生活在這樣的世界裡的人種。 而現在你寬容內心的那位教授，不應該忘記他就是那個犯罪界的拿破崙嗎？ 是除了自己的感情和得失以外能殺人的人。 不要忘記，蜘蛛總是一邊牽著線一邊對懸掛的獵物舔舌頭。

十一月二十三日，下午六點。

「呀，你回來了。 第一份工作怎麼樣，健身房」

「不錯啊。 好像你所說的工作很適合我。 那邊，用不著問嗎？ 」

破爛不堪的夾克、滲出血的襯衫、淩亂的頭髮，只能說明顯發生了什麼。 這個好像完全被卡住了。

「哎呀，粗野的賣人啊。 如果是想在誰的手下工作的傢伙的話，我想應該能輕易的抓住他的吧。

雖然刀子和對手的肉搏戰很糟糕，但是多虧了各個組織向員警突出得到了獎金！ 啊哈哈哈，看上去笑得很開心，但傷口卻出乎意料的深。 我後悔在家庭教師工作後是不是應該不接受女性拜託的一點力氣工作而早點回家。

「不能去醫院嗎？ 連名字都不知道，住址也暫且開始，說不定是倫敦市民，第一治療費要多少？ 」

「沒關係。 總覺得對這種習慣已經習慣了呢」

「哈哈，這並不是不習慣的問題。 我給你治療傷口，坐在那裡等著吧」

流石老師，你倒是很會照顧人啊，真意外，說些丟人的話，出血的話站著也是很困難的。 我原以為這傢伙是個腦袋發火的傢伙，說不定只是個笨蛋。

「啊！ 再溫柔一點吧！ 」

「不是靠得到治療的人就能說的話吧，完全」

「即使這樣也得到了相當數額的獎金，真是感謝之至...... 啊！ 」

「啊，好高。 真是個麻煩的傢伙啊，網友！ 」

被狠狠地拉著繃帶的邊緣。 好痛。 比起那種事，他現在說了什麼？ 總是？ 果然以前就認識他嗎？ 比起這個，這個無意識下的口吻，簡直就像是關係很好的朋友或者夥伴說的臺詞。 果然我和他有什麼關係呢。 但是，年齡差距如此之大，教師風情與朋友？ 不可能。 如果是夥伴的話可以理解。 在這次事件中我確信了。 我以前應該是從事件和事故方面解決的人。 如果不是這樣，我就不會想應戰那幾個對手。 因為確信自己能贏，所以才戰鬥的。 那麼是員警嗎？ 我們原來是員警，兩個人組隊的。 但如果是那樣的話，在向員警突出組織的時候應該能得到確認。 不管怎麼說，如果有兩名員警下落不明，一定會進行搜查。 那麼不就是倫敦市民嗎？

「偵探......」

「突然有什麼事」

「偵探夏洛克......」

有什麼東西掛在嘴上。 什麼？ 偵探，對了，是個偵探。 偵探夏洛克...... 不出來。 恐怕夏洛克這個名字是真名。 不然怎麼會有這麼好的響聲呢。 什麼嘛，想起來。 在哪裡被雇傭的偵探。 這個男人嗎？ 不是那樣的。 什麼，有什麼東西要出去，我記不起來了。

「可惡。 頭疼」

「喂！ 好好幹！ 夏洛克！ 」

「詹、姆斯......」

「喂！ 喂！ 可惡，別把本來就少的血轉移到腦袋上笨蛋！ 」

就這樣墜入黑暗。 遠處傳來他的呼聲。

十一月二十四日，上午九點。

「你醒了嗎？ 」

「啊」

陽光耀眼。 好像是昨天就那樣失去意識又跨過了一天。 在旁邊換上繃帶意外地很會照顧人的男人有點吃驚地大大地歎了一口氣。

「夏洛克，你還記得昨天的事嗎？ 」

「啊，你的名字是詹姆斯。 」

「那種事怎麼都無所謂。 總之血不夠。 儘量吃吧。 也可以補充水分」

「哈哈哈哈，好像是對睡著了的孩子無比照顧的母親，不，是父親吧。 」

「啊。 無所謂啦......。 吃了那個要好好睡。 我平時從下午開始每天工作。 上午在自己的房間裡悠閒的度過，如果有什麼事的話」

抓住要離開的他的胳膊挽留。

「喂，詹姆斯」

男子一言不發地用另一隻手臂敲打床邊，男子不情願地坐了下來。

「什麼嘛」

「你和我的事，我明白了一件事。 首先我是偵探。 這可以說是確定的。 雖然不知道他被雇到哪裡去了，總之是個偵探。 然後，你就是那個助手兼教師吧。 是不是助手姑且不論，以前應該在哪裡這樣共同生活著。 總覺得和你同居生活還是第一次」

「我是你的助手？ 別開玩笑了。 我可不能寬容到像你這樣麻煩的傢伙手下幫忙的程度」

這樣說的男人似乎有點不高興，這次一定要回到自己的房間。 只是同居的人怎麼能這樣對待別人呢？ 他昨天的口吻，什麼地方掛在心上的詹姆斯這個名字。 助手、朋友、夥伴......。

偵探嘴裡含著放在側桌上的麵包和乳酪，一直眺望著窗外。

十一月十七日，中央管制室，地下。

「哎呀，這是教授。 在這種地方到底在幹什麼呢」

在黑暗中出現的人物剪影和獨特的藥品香氣，讓人焦躁的聲音和說話方式，被稱為教授的男子很快就知道了對方。

「福爾摩斯。 在這種地方有什麼？ 」

「就照樣奉還吧，詹姆斯・莫利亞蒂」

目光投向銳利的目光，互相之間寸步不動。 對緊張的空氣眼看就要裂開了，讓人覺得很清醒的險惡空氣，最先開口的是莫利亞蒂。

「你在想什麼。 夏洛克」

「那麼，到底是什麼呢。 你才是，雖然不知道你打算幹什麼，但請盡可能讓我開心」

這麼說著，偵探轉過身去，消失在深深的黑暗中。 周圍一片靜寂，仿佛什麼都沒有發生過。

被這個破面召喚了的好,不過到福爾摩斯被召喚是計算外。 本以為這次會成為特別棘手的事情，莫利亞蒂微微咂嘴。 把剛才收集的資料放入小型硬碟，翻斗篷像追隨福爾摩斯一樣地在黑暗消失了──。

──異世界的一隻《下界的蜥蜴》──

十一月二十五日，早上八點。

「喂！ 夏洛克！ 這到底是怎麼回事！ 」

一狠心打開門吵吵嚷嚷地走進來。 現在我的眉間的皺紋大概是普通的三倍深了吧。 把手裡的皺紋報紙放在他眼前。

【顧問偵探夏洛克・J先生，功勞！ 單獨扣押人身買賣小組的感謝信

下面是小小的，事件，找人，煩惱接待。 電話號碼××好好地登載著這個家的位址和電話號碼。

「昨天下午那天的事件記者有諮詢。 好不容易才推銷出去的。 J？ 當然是從你的名字開始的。 雙休日你也休息吧？ 如果委託人來了，一定要給我當助手」

「啊！？ 你真的應該去看醫生嗎？ 啊・た・ま・の！ 」

那時，象計時一樣地發出了門鈴的聲音。 對不起，有女性的聲音。 福爾摩斯整理好了打扮，很輕地回答，慌慌張張地跑去了。

什麼傢伙？ 對過分自由的同居人抱頭。 這麼說來，普通人怎麼可能那麼快就恢復呢？ 前天那個破爛不堪的樣子不知跑到哪裡去了，完全恢復精神跑到門口的偵探再次抱住了頭。 我開始認真地想是不是外星人啦異世界人啦的時候，從門口女性和夏洛克的聲音來了。 好像要用接待室。 因為不能無情地招待客人，不情願地去廚房茶左右出。 在廚房燒水的時候同居人來了。

「你說這說那，你太機靈了。 我要香草茶。 還有我想讓你聽一下委託的內容，跟我一起來吧。 所以有三個杯子」

他這樣說著，從櫃子裡拿出一套杯子和茶託放在託盤上。 驚訝得說不出話來，原來是這樣啊。 半途而廢，將紅茶倒進兩份杯子裡，再往另一個杯子裡倒入香草茶，和隔壁哼著鼻歌的樂天派外星人一起朝接待室走去。

「對不起，這麼早。 我是住在這附近的塔尼亞卡特裡。 看了今天早上的報紙，我坐立不安......」

「沒關係。 我是夏洛克，偵探。 這是助手詹姆斯。 由於某種原因，上面的名字不能自報姓名，敬請諒解」

雖然堂堂正正地被說成助手很生氣，但是因為沒有孩子在委託人面前表現出不高興的態度，所以才跟他商量的。 輕輕握手。 女性穿著很漂亮，乾淨整潔，看上去就像二十幾歲後半。

「那麼，雖然很快，委託的內容是」

「嗯，實際上妹妹特魯謝的樣子很奇怪。 最近每晚一定有規定的時間，七點整外出好像去哪裡了，很晚的時候到三點左右......。 我也拼命找了，但是怎麼努力也找不到。 雖然被問到是不是加入了什麼奇怪的教團，不是在玩危險的藥嗎，但是妹妹完全不想說......。 員警有事不能商量。 到了最近，姐姐的我和母親也像舉手一樣驟變，從前不是那樣的孩子」

「原來如此，是在夜晚的街上尋找消失的妹妹啊。 但是那個妹妹出去後有什麼變化嗎？ 什麼都行。 還有幾天前開始就是這樣的狀態呢？

「奇怪的事情...... 說起來，最近傷口好像很快就會痊癒。 不，我覺得是心理作用，夜裡彷徨，傷口不斷。 但是第二天一定會痊癒，但是這樣的事情是不可能的吧，一般情況下...... 啊，還有一個，最近覺得好像被誰看到了。 這是我自身的變化，和妹妹的變化差不多，大概持續了兩周吧」

傷口癒合得快？ 隔壁的偵探也盯著看。

「宇宙人......」

「啊？ 助手先生現在說了什麼嗎？

「不，不！ 沒什麼！ 」

雖然覺得果然沒有那個，但還是無法拋棄疑念。 即使不是地球外生物，很明顯的異常的事很明顯。 隔壁的宇宙人，看原來的偵探的話沉思著什麼嗎，用嘴合起了雙手的不可思議的樣子凝視著從茶杯上升的熱氣。

「知道了，請告訴我你們的位址和連絡方式。 我馬上今晚調查一下。 因為打算在附近監視，所以即使注意到了也請裝作沒見過的樣子。 那麼我有事要調查，就這個吧」

這麼一說，他突然站了起來，趕緊回到自己的房間。

「啊，哈哈！ 對不起，有點奇怪，失禮了」

「不，沒關係。 但是這件事情請不要告訴別人。 順便說一下，這是謝禮的方式」

這麼說來，女性遞來了寫著具體金額的支票。 真驚訝，有這麼多就不用工作了，一個月也能過得很充裕。 原來如此，家裡很富裕，不想和員警商量，把事情搞大。 要模仿偵探的助手推理來判斷，說是偉大的家世也不容易。

之後，女子禮貌地低著頭，回到了妹妹等候的家。

「喂，偵探，你明白了什麼嗎？ 」

又來了。 偵探坐在屋子裡一個大沙發上，雙手合十。 看完全不回應號召的地方相當集中嗎？

不知道為什麼，總覺得以前也看過這樣的情景。 從窗戶射進來的陽光照得長長的睫毛髮亮。 伴隨著神聖，被無法形容的恐怖所襲擊，目不轉睛。

偵探長籲短歎。 如釋重負。 突然把視線移到地板上，今天早上的報紙亂七八糟地散播著。 仔細一看，幾張報紙上都寫著紅格子，我凝視著是不是已經開始找工作了。

──年十一月二十五日

【新藥的開發】

【學生失蹤事件】

【新設倫敦中央研究所】

【害蟲・老鼠業者破產的危機】

【面向銷售額增長的年輕人的時尚店】

什麼？ 乍一看好像沒有什麼關聯的報導。

「這是一種實驗。 粗手呐」

「你說什麼......」

「去吧，詹姆斯，中午在外面吃吧。 然後今晚會晚點」

「哈？ 喂，夏洛克！ 」

上午十一點。

聽偵探說，跟著他走是很好，但這裡是哪裡？ 被電車搖晃了幾分鐘，眼前是建設途中的廣闊地基，工程的喧囂聲響徹腦海。

「喂！ 這裡怎麼了！ 」

大聲地聽著，偵探什麼也沒說，只是盯著來往的業者。 這樣想著，不知是在找什麼呢，東張西望四周。 不知道發現了什麼，大步前進，那裡立著寫著建設內容的招牌。

倫敦中央研究所

建設預定日・─年三月五日

負責人哈里森卡特裡.

「喂，這個卡特裡竟然是塔尼亞的」

「您好」

她確實是個有錢財閥的女兒，儘管如此，她又是怎樣呢？ 在看板下方畫著的爬蟲類標誌，讓人不由得皺起眉頭，一動不動地觀察。

「好，這裡算了。 下一個」

「誒？ 已經好了嗎？ 喂！ 」

慌慌張張地追趕向下一個目的地的夏洛克。 下一個地方好像就在這附近。

在街上走了一會兒，這次到了街角的一家很髒的店。 招牌上有驅除害蟲的文字。

「不好意思，我想問您幾個問題。 」

「好啦好啦，什麼事啊？ 」

出來一個細長的老人，臉上顯得有些憔悴。

「實際上我是新聞記者，聽說現在這個行業相繼失業，破產了。 可以問一下嗎？ 對不起，我叫布賴特曼。 這是上司亞當斯」

「前幾天週刊雜誌也來了啊，好啊。 」

雖然覺得這樣也能流利地說些荒唐的話，但還是按照外出時被要求隨身攜帶的筆記本型紙取出來做筆記。

「大約三個月前。 突然驅除委託減少了。 不可思議的是，不僅是我們店，聽說這一帶的大部分業者同時期都處於同樣的狀態。 銷售額一口氣下降，接連破產。 失業的人增加了。 關於這個，真的誰都不知道什麼理由。 確實，同一時期，市里全市都進行了清掃活動，但我總覺得並不是那樣的理由。 從那之後的三個月，現狀沒變。 聽說特別是老鼠業者太過分了，現狀比我們更殘酷。 甚至連飯店的委託都不來了......。 嘛，害蟲減少對人類來說是件好事，可我們卻很糟糕。 完全」

「原來如此，事態比預想的還要嚴重啊。 另外，關於這件事日後可能會有報導。 非常有參考價值。 謝謝您的合作」

於是偵探又快步走向下一個地方。 到底想問什麼呢，向店主鞠了一躬，自己也跟在偵探後面。

「下一站有點遠。 在這兒先吃午飯吧」

「啊，啊」

鞭策年邁的身體追趕年輕人是很痛苦的。 雖說搜查是從腳開始，但既然已經來到了這裡，我就想解決案件回家了。

正午。

一邊卷著運來的肉餡義大利面一邊看偵探。 我點了同樣的東西，但是從剛才開始就完全沒有進展。 已經幾乎變冷了吧。 一邊想那裡好吃的可惜一邊搭話。

「你怎麼這麼煩惱啊」

「...... 煩惱著？ 不對。 你沒注意到嗎？ 這個城市的異變」

「嗯？ 害蟲一齊消失了？ 」

「不是。 好好想一想」

「啊，不協調感。 總覺得不現實，從失去記憶醒來的時候開始」

「詹姆斯，現在是西曆幾年」

喀噠喀噠地一聲小刀在地板上跳躍的聲音響徹餐廳。 時間仿佛停止了一般，思考停止了。 喂，等一下，等一下，怎麼能發生那種事？

「...... 報紙、建設預定日、街道上的不協調感」

「對了」

小聲說話的偵探的話聽起來很遠。 我想這是謊言。

「現在給您拿新的吧。 」

「稍微，行嗎？ 」

「是？ 」

「現在是西曆幾年？ 」

「哎呀呀。 呵呵，這是個健忘的老爺吧。 今年是西曆──年」

聲音歪曲。 聲音忽低忽高，就像是使用了語音交換器似的，令人毛骨悚然的彎曲的聲音。 一瞬間視野變白了。 對笑著離去的服務員感到背上的寒氣。

「不只是那個。 好好看看街上的人們。 建築物也是」

什麼？ 這是怎麼回事？ 簡直像混雜著時代一樣混沌。 在豪華華絢爛的古色古香的獨立住宅的旁邊，有一座奇妙的現代化高樓大廈，街上行人的服裝也打扮得像冬天一樣，除此之外還有很多共同點。

「為什麼，到現在都沒有注意到......。 夏洛克，從什麼時候開始注意到了」

「什麼，我在看那個預定建設的招牌之前也沒注意到。 這個城市有點奇怪。 不，這個世界是扭曲的，不是一般的。 被扔進不是通常的地方能正常嗎？ 街上的人完全沒注意到是因為他們是這個世界的居民喲。 你知道嗎，我們失去記憶的理由就是那個。 在這個城市里，不，在這個世界上僅自己們是不同的」

怎麼回事。 吃冰鎮的義大利面的熱情完全被丟失從剛才開始變得厲害的頭痛傷腦筋。 原來宇宙人是我們啊。

「啊，煩惱也是沒辦法的。 讓我們一邊進行搜查一邊調查那邊的事情吧。 什麼，只要有我的頭腦和你在，就沒有解決不了的問題」

這個男的根據什麼說那麼大的事我不知道，但是想也沒用。 現在只考慮眼前的事件。

下午兩點。

「這裡是大學嗎......？ 」

「啊，是下午的主要成員」

這麼說來，他抓住了走在那一帶的學生，正在打聽什麼。 走近一聽，學生失蹤事件似乎是真的，在大學裡經常聽到這樣的傳聞。

「聽說這個藥學的教授咬了一塊東西。 大叔們，是記者什麼的吧？ 如果在意的話就去藥學部看看吧。 我？ 我不想跟她扯上關係，所以不能帶她去，不過要是在別的地方的話，我會告訴你的」

對告訴了這樣的地方的學生說感謝告別後，偵探沒有進入藥學部的建築物，在後面的垃圾堆放處轉來轉去。

捕了一會兒，就發現了，於是就靠近看了看。

「這是......？ 」

像被大量廢棄的塑膠和藥品包裝一樣，乍一看都是無害的垃圾。 因為是這樣的設施所以危險的垃圾和普通垃圾是分開的吧。

「是毛喲」

這樣說來，就會得到一隻混在垃圾中附著的動物毛的東西。 原來那是小動物的灰色，像老鼠一樣。

「哈，原來如此。 原來如此」

「啊，有必要見一下這裡的教授......。 賭一賭，賭一賭。 你就這樣就可以了。 你在大學裡等我一會兒吧。 是啊，下午四點在正門會合」

目送著即將離去的偵探，在附近的長椅上休息片刻。 到底自己的身體發生了什麼？ 自從發現那個事實以後，總覺得周圍的人都不是人，孤獨感很痛苦。 現在在這裡流逝的時間、人們、空氣全部都是虛假的，一想到那夏洛克以外的一切都是假的，就覺得很恐怖。

「啊，可惡。 快點回來，夏洛克......！ 」

下午四點，正門。

「讓你久等了！ 」

「？？ 」

環顧四周。 我以為現在確實聽到了夏洛克的聲音，卻看不到他的身影。

「哈哈，你騙了我，說得還算順利。 」

等一下，那個戴著眼鏡，頭髮垂下來的聰明青年。 用稍微高一點的聲音搭話,不過，這個是那個夏洛克嗎？ 或許是因為化妝的原因，臉頰稍微染了一點，比起頭髮上揚的時候更年輕，臉上露出了微笑。

「聽說藥學教授喜歡男人，而且像學生那樣年輕、纖細、可愛的男人，去問其他學生吧。 完全，做著好的愛好喲。 所以我，不，我現在是其他系的學生。 你是我的父親。 就是說考慮轉部讓他參觀」

我嚇了一跳。 人哪能這樣改變呢。 而且幾乎都沒有化裝的樣子。 難道這傢伙也有那樣的才能嗎？ 我凝視了一會兒年輕的夏洛克，他露出有點驚訝的表情。

「果然學生很辛苦啊？ 喂，說點什麼吧，詹姆斯」

「不，不，你化得太厲害了，所以我很佩服。 充分學生能理解吧。 比起那個」

「喂，詹姆斯。 今後儘量避免單獨行動」

偵探用暗淡的聲音靜靜地嘟噥著。 啊，一定是這個時候被同樣的恐怖感襲擊了吧。 沒有道理。 在這樣的未知的世界裡，能夠相信的只有一人，也是如此。

「呀！ 歡迎你！ 真高興啊，像你這樣聰明的孩子竟然對這個學部感興趣！ 」

教授是東方人。 自稱是專業人士的KAGAYAMA的男人，搖晃著胖乎乎的身體，用過度的反應來應對自己的寒暄。

「喂，傑...... 爸爸、日本人果然還是這樣的比較多吧」

「哎呀，雖然討厭，但是現在要竭盡全力地獻媚。 」

為了不讓蚊子聽見而竊竊私語。 兩個人勉強恢復了被厭惡感染的臉，面對著那個巨大的身體。

「教授，我想看一下我現在最新的研究，像教授這樣厲害的人想必在做著很厲害的研究吧！ 我可以看一下嗎？ 」

「啊，當然可以！ 反正給其他學部的學生看也不是能理解的東西，無論多少都給你看吧！ 」

多麼簡單的任務啊。 笨蛋、助兵衛的教授是好還是壞？ 從剛才開始頻繁地身體粘糊糊地觸摸的動作的一個一個一邊立起雞皮疙瘩想辦法到研究室走到了。

令人懷疑的景象。 這樣的東西，即使不是系的學生也一定會感到驚訝。 那裡有大量的老鼠、老鼠、老鼠。 還有裝滿籃子的昆蟲們。 給放入大量屍體的計量儀錶的職員活的老鼠藥品的職員，明顯地奇怪的藥品堵塞了的箱子，昆蟲的身體的部位等散亂了的顯微鏡，解體用的器具什麼，過分異質的空間禁不住感到嘔吐感。

「這裡呀，是研究最新藥品的設施！ 怎麼樣，很厲害吧，這些都是最新的器具。 某財閥正在開發新藥...... 啊啊啊啊哈哈哈！ 」

我沒注意到已經說完了。 這個男人愚蠢到什麼程度？ 但是這樣所有的線都連上了。 三個月前開始進行的動物實驗、新藥的開發、一夜之間痊癒的傷口、建設途中的研究所，最可怕的是學生失蹤事件。 不調查也能容易想像出來。 想起被剝奪的昆蟲的腳和翅膀，不由得厭惡起來。

「教授真的很厲害！ 我在轉部的方向思考！ 今天就先告辭了，下次還會再來，到時候請讓我再提各種各樣的問題！ 」

對興高采烈地答應的教授低頭離開設施。 離去的時候被緊緊擁抱，臉頰和臉頰緊貼在一起。 真噁心。 那位教授的原因，還是因為那個設施內漂浮的動物死臭，還是因為異質的這個世界。 這就是全部嗎？

「爸爸，我要吐了」

「啊，總之先回家吧。 特魯謝外出是晚上7點。 還有點時間。 幸好凱特裡家就在附近。 稍微休息一下比較好」

下午五點半。

一到家，夏洛克就沖進了廁所。 聽到嗚嗚的痛苦的嗚咽聲。 沒辦法，那種雙拳，不，吃三拳不可能有精神的。 不僅讓人噁心油光的身體緊貼在一起，不，全世界的人們也是如此...... 不是普通人。 吐了也是道理。

「喂，沒事吧，夏洛克」

他一邊用嘴巴呼呼一邊招呼這邊來。

「拜託了，不要離開我...... 我沒有信心能夠正常生活。 」

「啊，別擔心，我在這裡。 」

我摸摸他的後背，或許是平靜下來了，所以深呼吸。

「對不起。 雖然覺得這種異常是不會動搖的類型，但是這次還是忍受了。 不要緊了，謝謝。 你居然坐著膽子啊。 我去淋浴了」

肝臟在坐著？ 怎麼可能那樣？ 在那個設施當教授的人實際上只有他一個人。 由於父親的設定最初自我介紹了教授也沒有看這邊。 為了不損害教授的情緒，始終以沉默寡言的父親通過考試，夏洛克只憑著那段時間性騷擾就能戰勝審判，一邊這樣想著，一邊在廚房泡香草茶。

「啊。 你喝吧。 夜還很長。 以後可能會看到更糟糕的東西。 做好覺悟吧」

喝了收到的香草茶偵探零零碎碎開始說話。

「一開始我也懷疑你。 或許這個世界異常的只有自己吧。 但是在餐廳你發現了這個現實，說實話被救了。 我感覺我不是太干涉別人的人，但是沒有那樣的事。 一想到這個世界真的僅自己一個人，我就發瘋了。 喂，詹姆斯。 為什麼人類無法獨自生存呢？ 」

「......」

「如果這個世界沒有了你，我一定活不下去。 不是物理上的問題。 精神上的問題。 喜歡啦討厭啦，不是那樣的。 至少還有一個月，不，直到這個世界的謎團解開為止，請和我在一起。 現在的我需要你」

「...... 啊！ 那種事，即使我知道。 我一開始也懷疑你，是不是外星人呢」

「う、中、じん」

「啊，我是宇宙人」

對瞪著眼睛的偵探突然一笑，總覺得有點奇怪。

「外星人......？ 嘿，哈哈哈！ 」

「くくくくく、あぁ、因為你傷口治療得特別快。 我從中途開始就懷疑這事與我無關」

「怎麼可能呢！ 呵呵，哈哈哈哈！ 那麼你也一樣吧？ 醒來的第一天你在頭上纏著繃帶吧？ 後來我問了希爾維亞。 聽說前一天你和我一樣倒在路上，頭部出血很嚴重。 但是如何呢？ 過了兩天就摘掉繃帶了吧？ 」

「也就是說，我也是外星人。 」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！ 不可能吧！ 這是我們的共同點，也就是回到原來的世界，這是什麼關鍵」

大概是笑累了一陣，氣喘吁吁的偵探看了一下手錶，時間指向了下午六點半。

「哎呀！ 不是做這種事的時候，出去吧！ 」

趕緊做好準備，去卡特裡家。 偵探放下了頭髮，但是身份沒有暴露，所以很方便。 嘛，雖說是身份，但只有今天早上的報紙上刊登的小小的名字才是真正的身份。 小跑著前往的途中忽然閃過疑問。

「夏洛克，你認為為什麼時代是分散的，時間和日期是一樣的呢？ 」

「哎呀，這只是我個人的想像，製造這個世界的傢伙，時代將各式各樣的人們和建築混雜在一起，然後適當地投放到這個十一月二十一日開始的世界裡去吧？ 」

「把以正常的時間軸生存的我們編入其中嗎？ 」

「完全是興趣不好的事情。 喂，到了」

卡特裡家比想像中還要嚴格，即使從遠處看，也有很多警備的目光在閃閃發光，很難接近。 但是我們的目的是解開Telsher的監視，Telsher每天感覺到的某人的視線，所以沒有問題。 那個樣子是不能從外面監視的吧。

「出來了，特魯謝，我追你。 」

我跟在她後面輕輕地走出來。 中途還是普通的在馬路上走著，但是在拐角處迷失了。 怎麼回事？ 我們應該沒有那麼遠的距離......。

「喂，夏洛克。 下面。 往下看」

「原來如此。 地下就是馬路。 在下水道上做了什麼工藝？ 為了讓女性能夠打開，應該在哪裡會有開關什麼的」

正如他說的那樣很快就找到了。 下水道邊上有一個小按鈕。 如果過著普通的生活，誰都不會注意到吧。 不討厭盯著下水道的人。 改造之類如果有那麼多建築物的財力的話雇傭專用的業者容易吧。

「打開哦」

或許是採用了當發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲音時使用空氣壓的構造，吧唧吧唧的聲音靜靜地打開了下水道。

「這真讓人吃驚啊」

地下一帶全部被整備人類自由移動的事容易。 真佩服他居然做到這種地步。

「詹姆斯，從這裡開始不管有什麼事情都不能辯解。 一找到就出局。 雖說是黑暗，也要慎重行事。 手電筒筒是不是極限的必要？ 走路時注意不要發出聲音」

「啊，就算不說」

走一會兒就聽見響動。 看來這附近有人出入。 仔細看去，不知為什麼遠處時而閃爍著白光。

「就是那個。 那道光恐怕是門或者什麼東西開關的時候吧。 已經整備到這種地步了，看樣子地下有設施，沒錯」

「怎麼辦？ 進去需要一點勇氣」

「但是不能不進去吧。 」

仔細一看，出入口有兩個警衛。 不多。 但是被發現後被同伴告知是不對的。 能不能設法鑽過去？

「我突然想到了不好的提案。 」

「啊，我也是。 」

進出這個設施的人都是年輕人。 全員的共同點是年輕。 除此之外什麼都沒有。 只是搖搖晃晃地來到門前，被警備檢查全身，然後被送往裡面。

「啊，為什麼會變成這樣呢......」

「沒有從中傳來的通訊手段。 如果你想方設法給我們送上影像的話，我也許能為你做點什麼，」

「...... 有。 被那個噁心的教授觸摸的時候，他好像拿著手機的電子機器，所以就偷偷地跑來了。 正好兩個。 雖然不知道能不能在地下使用，但還是在運作著那樣的設施，電波之類的東西通過也不奇怪。 但是根本就沒有信心不被那個警備發現，一起帶進去」

「這樣的話，我就當誘餌吧。 你正在接受檢查的時候，從遠處傳來聲響，很引人注意，所以進入這段時間比較好」

偵探盯著這邊。 難道是在計算風險嗎？ 但是除此之外沒有別的辦法。 不要擔心，輕輕地點頭。

「好，吃飽吧。 反正回到地上也是虛偽的世界。 你要是被抓住了，以後就太過分了」

「哈哈哈，什麼？ 被抓到的話那個時候就完蛋了。 相信吧。 我會想辦法給你看的」

說完要走回去的路。 走了幾步就抓住了肩膀。

「什麼啊」

「約會地點在下水道附近的公園。 」

「瞭解」

「還有......。 我們一定兩個人回家吧」

「啊，就算不說」

「好，通過，下一個」

「你叫什麼名字。 第一次見到的臉啊，必須要記在名單上。 自報姓名」

「約翰......」

「好，看來是那所大學的學生啊。 雖說能拿到錢，但是這麼多人還想參加考試啊」

臨床試驗，原來如此。 恐怕是口相傳著高額的臨床試驗的傳聞來吸引學生吧。 但是，特魯謝不是學生也不需要錢吧。 於是，果然是父親哈里森卡特裡在吹什麼呢，還是......。

「喂，電子設備禁止帶入。 把它放在託盤裡」

「是嗎？ 對不起，我不知道。 現在拿出來」

這時，遠處傳來什麼響動。 像空罐子一樣的東西滾動的聲音。 警備意識轉移到嘎啦嘎啦整備的地下道上的聲音。

「喂！ 什麼人！ 」

「又是貓什麼的吧？ 以前不也是一隻野貓大吵大鬧嗎？ 」

「但是發生什麼事情時最先被當作實驗台的是我們？ 最好小心一點！ 我去看看」

說嘟噥抱怨的警衛員們放開眼的間隙把電子機器做為口袋，做替代放置在託盤上的動作欺騙化。

「是的，放進去了就過去了。 」

「啊？ 是嗎，好，快點。 喂！ 聽得見嗎？ 怎麼樣？

若無其事地走過去。 詹姆斯好像撒得很好。 什麼都不需要！ 的另一個警衛員的聲音。

那麼，從這裡開始。 不像樣地顫抖的腳，勉強站穩前進。 臨床試驗嗎......。 我心裡想著最好做好些心理準備，按照指示前進，走到了大門前。

【第一實驗室】

有不好的預感。 以防萬一，無聲的按下快門，通過電子設備發送給詹姆斯。 怎麼回事呢，在設施內屢次描繪的這個象徵性標記...... 蜥蜴？ 大概吧。 正在這樣做的時候門開了。

伴隨著莊嚴的聲音看著開設的設施內無言以對。 每個人，就像老鼠們被那樣對待一樣，人類被放入計量器進行管理。 好像所用時間各不相同，每次計時器上的鬧鐘一響，計時器裡的人就會跑到外面去。 好象被幾個小組分開，進入中馬上被工作人員的白衣男子們引導了。

「你是新的被檢體。 今天是第一天，請進入計量P。 別擔心。 今天不會太長哦。 但是第一天身體受到的疼痛打擊很大，幾乎所有的孩子都動不了。 你最好認為明天一天都動不了。 舞臺前進的話不能回家的孩子也出來，象你也不變成那樣一樣地提前結束喲。 當然報酬會大幅度增加，但最近也有很多孩子會和廢人一樣。 雖然不是職員說的話，但也不要被金錢迷惑而毀壞人生」

我懷疑我的耳朵。 原來如此，參加考試的學生大部分都是在學校沒有問題地上學的。 因為這是只在晚上進行的實驗。 不然的話會被外界懷疑吧。 雖然沒有如此強烈的記號，但最近關於年輕人豪游的報導卻在增加。 我想起了，確實是時裝店的銷售額爆發性地提高了，其他的面向年輕人的零售業者如何成為報導。 實驗有舞臺，越往上去報酬越多，相應的效果也會變強。 原來如此。 一口氣得到鉅款的年輕人增加了。 可是為什麼？ 疼嗎？ 吃藥的話身體會痛嗎？ 藥的效果到底是什麼？

因為要做為揚聲器方式，現在的話應該全部對詹姆斯傳達了。 對方好像察覺到了什麼，聽到了令人窒息的聲音。 據說全部錄音，僅憑現在的證據就被員警發現了...... 但是，還沒有。 僅憑這一點，我們看不到這個事件最需要的核武器。

「出來吧，時間到了。 」

跟著別的男負責人，不知為什麼小組一起分發了藥。 其他的年輕人誰都不肯開口，一副咯吱咯吱的臉無言的把那藥喝幹。 當然我也不想喝，但是又不能這麼說，自己也跟著周圍的人一起喝幹了那個藥。 沒花時間，全體人員一起被帶到了別的房間。

【第二實驗室】

因為已經不能拍照了，所以自言自語地說出來。 希望錄音順利。

那樣的擔心轉瞬間，門打開了的瞬間堵住耳朵一樣的多的人的聲音。 哎呀，這可真叫絕。 第六感警報說這裡太危險了。

「你真是新人啊。 今天拘留時間很短，但是要經過一次佩恩。 到這邊來」

越過電子機器的男子咬緊了嘴鬍子下的嘴唇。 通過佩恩，因為？

佩恩有兩個意思。

【pane】是表示框架、劃分等意義的單詞。 如果是IT關聯的人最先想起這裡的拼寫吧。 確實沒錯。 實驗有幾種類型，為了使其在電腦上顯示多個視窗，根據內容改變各個領域，會根據實驗內容改變區域、房間吧。 還有一點不想想。

【pain】也就是疼痛。 簡單明快，委託人塔尼亞的妹妹特爾謝傷口痊癒的早是這個實驗的原因。 剛才吃的藥恐怕是開發途中的速效性恢復藥吧。 譬如如果這個在戰地被採用成為爆炸性的效力。 那麼如何調查治癒傷口的效力呢？ 只要傷害預先讓對方吃藥的物件就行了。 用各種各樣的方法。 最初是動物實驗。 三個月前開始，達到人類也能使用的水準的話，把物件轉移到人類身上。 地下進行的人體實驗。 我深深地後悔讓我一個人去夏洛克了。

「你應該知道，一旦開始到最後無論發生什麼都不會出來，做好心理準備吧。 嘛，今天是第一天。 各房間10分鐘左右，共計6種。 習慣了就會出現一個能忍受一個小時的傢伙，不過這樣的話那傢伙就不是人類了。 失去了正經的自尊心。 你也要注意不要變成那樣。 ...... 開始了」

透過機器可以聽到夏洛克震動的聲音。

「第一個佩恩，切，開......」

過了一會兒，我聽到了夏洛克的悲痛的叫聲。 一開始總算是忍耐了，但是等到十分鐘結束的時候就變成了放棄的懇求。 沒有道理。 身體上的無數傷口上再一次又一次地被砍傷。 被揮下的刀具的聲音數不清的夏洛克的身體疼痛。 這樣啊。 不堪入耳。 也許是我的意思傳達到了，佩恩移動的時候聲音很小。

「不行...... 請等我到最後」

該死！ 如果變成這樣的話，不管發生什麼都應該停止......！ 我過度相信，在心中的某個地方，那傢伙一定能逃脫的。

「第二個佩恩...... 炙烤」

從那裡聽他那忍受拷問的聲音覺得時間太長了，簡直像地獄一樣，我們的意識都快要飛走了。

接著凍傷、腐爛、觸電，終於到了最後的佩恩。

「第六、切、落？ 」

不由得脊樑發凍。 啊，這個實驗的概念終於理解了。 簡直象節肢動物和蜥蜴一樣地自願在也生存在戰場能作戰的機器人那樣的人事是目的嗎？ 太不人道了。 想起了，大學實驗室裡散落的昆蟲的部位。 啊，這樣啊，節肢動物自己切下腳逃跑的東西也很多。 原來如此。 從一開始就打算那樣......。 這個設施是為了製造蜥蜴人的人體實驗場。 那麼現在建築中的研究室的用途，已經不想再考慮了。

「別這樣...... 怎麼會......」

「放心吧，因為在吃藥所以很快就會長出來。 不要僅僅靠指數哭喊。 登上舞臺後就算兩腳被砍掉也會沒事吧？ 救護室會包上繃帶，別擔心」

隨著沉重的聲音又尖叫起來。 已經叫得太多聲音都沙啞了。 朦朧的意識中，呼喚著我的名字的聲音。

「詹姆、茲......」

無論如何也要抑制住快要動了的身體和快要喊出來的聲音，忍耐著。 從咬得過多的嘴唇和緊握過多的手心滲出血。 我不知道誰在受刑。 夏洛克的聲音聽不見了。 首先佩恩好像全部結束了。

先是接受治療後回到最初的量規，每隔幾分鐘取下繃帶並取出傷口的情況。 全部加起來大約三個小時。

終於解放的時候，傷口幾乎都會痊癒，不會被外面的人發現。 抑制著想去地下迎接的心情在公園等候。 幾分鐘能感覺永遠。 從黑暗中晃晃悠悠的腳步向這邊走來的影子。

「啊！ 夏洛克！！ 」

「詹姆斯，對不起，讓你久等了......」

不由得抱住了眼看就要倒下來的纖細身材。

「什麼都不要說！ 總之回家吧。 今天就夠了」

「啊，太好了...... 有你在」

雖然已經沒有傷痕，但沾滿汗水的肌膚和破爛的聲音，空虛的眼睛已經到了極限。

我總算是扶著他到家了，可是一到家他就撲通一聲倒在門口。

「喂，好好幹！ 可以先走到床上嗎？ 現在給你拿水來」

「...... 不要走」

「還有五分鐘，加油五分鐘。 能做到嗎？

「啊」

好好地支撐偵探的話，就那樣從廚房的冰箱取入了冷水的瓶子和玻璃杯，準備濡濕了的毛巾到床搬。 把汗粘糊糊的衣服脫下來。

「我幫你擦全身，別動。 」

乍一看好像沒有傷痕，但是可能是因為實驗剛結束不久，刀傷和燒傷的痕跡很嚴重。 手指姑且也長著,不過，看完全動彈的氣氛沒有的地方的話內容還沒再生完吧。

「我本該阻止你的，夏洛克。 」

「哈哈...... 你說什麼？ 如果我沒去的話，案件就沒有解決吧」

「真傻。 在這虛偽的世界裡，你不會受傷」

「所以說，你能放任不管嗎......？ 」

這個男人真是個非常麻煩的男人。 用溫柔的擦拭全身的話，臉上的表情會稍微安心一些。

「先喝點水吧」

大概是因為那樣叫著，口渴了吧，一口氣喝幹了瓶子的一半左右。 終於蘇醒過來的偵探松了一口氣。

「啊，詹姆斯。 今天能在我的房間睡嗎？ 我不想就這樣一個人睡。 總覺得就這樣消失了...... 哈哈哈，好男人真難看」

「你在說什麼。 你很正常。 在這種情況下居然有人會遇到這種情況而不感到恐懼嗎？ 那已經不是人類了。 看到那些學生的眼睛了吧。 他雖然是人類，但已經不是人類了」

「啊，是啊...... 有你在真是太好了......」

看到一個安靜地睡覺的年輕男子。 把映入眼簾的劉海分成兩部分，輕輕地撫摩著那雙哭腫的眼睛。 這樣的世界錯了。 必須儘快回到原來的世界。 為了自己，也為了夏洛克。

十一月二十六日，上午十點。

「對不起，請叫我。 」

「不，比起那個，事件方面......」

「嗯，解決了。 但是我們不能遵守跟你的約定」

對助手的話是怎麼回事歪著腦袋的塔尼亞傳達了昨天的全貌。 聽著講著，塔尼亞的臉緊接著哭了起來。

「很抱歉這樣的結果，我先向員警提交了這個錄音。 這是個猜測，你家裡是不是也有這種蜥蜴的標誌？ 還有監控攝像頭。 因為外面的警備太嚴格了。 妹妹為什麼要和親生父親做那種實驗，只要一有調查就會馬上明白的。 因為是這樣的附近，得到那個手的放鬆不難吧。 我想恐怕是收取了錢而不是錢吧。 父親為了監視妹妹的行動，監視妹妹的行動，為了監視你而設置了攝像頭，從上面一直盯著她看」

「那種事......」

「很難開口，這就是現實。 我覺得很辣」

雖然塔尼亞暫時垂著頭喪氣的樣子，但慢慢地抬起頭，好好地看著偵探。

「偵探先生，真的非常抱歉。 如果我不委託這樣的話，你不會受傷的......」

「不，多虧了你，才救出了很多年輕人的未來。 多虧了你的行動力」

那時門鈴響了。 恐怕是審訊吧。 塔尼亞也下定決心站起來。

「你是塔尼亞凱特利吧。 請帶我去警署。 還有，夏洛克和詹姆斯，我也要問你們，在那件事之後。 現在在這裡粗略地詢問，詳細情況日後一點點詢問。 今天好好休息吧。 你們是把年輕市民從惡魔手中解放出來的救世主。 我代表全體市民向您致謝。 真的非常感謝」

下午一點。

「相當短啊」

「啊，知道了的員警真好。 雖然世界是這樣，但是也許多少有些人值得相信」

「話說，中午想吃什麼？ 」

偵探深思熟慮後，用稍微正經一點的聲音回答。

「那麼，請給我好吃的肉餡義大利面。 」

「... 你也好奇啊」

「為什麼？ 是你做的吧？ 什麼都可以放心吃。 那家餐廳的肉類義大利面最差勁了。 因為不知道是哪個宇宙人製作的」

「你說什麼？ 外星人是你吧。 」

那樣說著笑著。 現在終於可以從心底感到安心的笑了。 那麼今天接下來做什麼呢？ 像這樣整天坐在床上閒聊也可以，下國際象棋也不錯。 雖然覺得這樣不好，但意外地和這個偵探一起度過的悠閒時光並不壞。 因為是外星人的事反正比普通的人快地變得精神了，再返回到平時的情形吧。 那麼說來我也是宇宙人，一邊考慮之類平靜的事面向廚房的話被抓住了手臂。 象不知不覺一樣地留住了的偵探，偶然認真的表情。

「喂，詹姆斯」

——我也許喜歡你。

續集


	4. 歡迎來到瘋狂的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從開始到最後都是瘋狂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9530493  
R18  
2018年4月27日06:51

那天的名偵探心情非常好。 水聲轟隆。 一打開窗戶就想堵住耳朵。 從陰天的天空降下的雨更加增加那個水量，被岩石敲打的水的狂演多麼極好的交響曲。 交錯融合在一起，依靠這股氣勢，諾諾地流淌著渾濁的藍色。 偵探開著窗戶，一邊看著氣勢洶湧而下的瀑布，一邊眯著眼睛。

終於到了期待已久的日子。 這個時候是多麼的焦急啊。 說實話，他會浮現出什麼樣的表情呢？ 回頭看背後嘩啦一聲打開的門。 不由得溢出的歎息中夾雜著喜悅的色彩。 用熟練的手勢熏煙管的話，與對漂浮的煙皺起眉頭的老年男子目光相對。

「早上好。 早餐做好了。 你看，坐下。 今天是火腿蛋、洋蔥湯、麵包和飯後的咖啡」

「...... 夏洛克」

被稱作夏洛克（夏洛克）的男子從落下的黑髮縫隙中閃閃發光。 用捕獲獵物之前的野獸般的目光捕捉老年男子，從上面仔細觀察。

「你知道回去的方法吧。 」

「啊，怎麼樣呢。 雖然說了好幾次，但光是我們是做不到的。 而且只要你的脖子上有那個，就不能從這裡逃跑。 放棄吧」

被一個老年男子的脖子上閃著黑色光的纖細項圈吸引住。 雖然外觀不是很好，但是設計時只要從這個家走一步出去，身體就會四散。 而且，接近玄關門的時刻從項圈內側興奮劑被打入。 他不喜歡藥物，所以項圈是劃時代的。 因為第一天遭遇了痛苦從那以後逃跑的事好象死心了,不過。

「趁著還沒涼快吃早飯怎麼樣？ 」

「討厭......」

「難道你打算就這樣一直不吃嗎？ 不吃的話會死的哦？ 現在你的身體已經不再是從者了」

「......」

「味道沒什麼變化吧？ 今天放了很多哦。 來吧漂亮地平靜下來」

「啊！ 」

為什麼會變成這樣？ 這種惡趣的詭計連我都想不出來。 有什麼目的？ 越想越不明白。 思考能力下降是因為那個藥嗎？ 還是因為這個假貨的每一天？ 不知道。 為什麼這個名偵探會如此執著于我？ 不明白意思。 那麼說來，為什麼在這種地方住著兩個人呢？ 什麼都不知道。

聽到啪嗒啪嗒關上窗戶的聲音。

「那麼，今天是特別的日子。 好好地吃吧」

放棄了想也想不出來的答案，我腦子裡空了。

「教授，我有點事要商量。 」

對罕見的完全沒有敵意的疲憊的臉打招呼的福爾摩斯稍微感到吃驚,不過，觀察浮現在那個眼下的疲勞。

「什麼呀，又是程式異常嗎？ 」

「啊，這次有點麻煩。 本來是不想依靠的，但是為了老闆也是沒辦法的。 給我力量吧」

為了主人，偵探沒有放過所說的時候的微弱的眼的運動。 這是最能說明他的。 坐在惡頂端的人能這麼輕便嗎？

「總之一起來主機電腦吧。 」

「啊，沒辦法啊」

「這麼說來，剛才從老闆那裡拿到的東西。 因為有兩個，所以你也有」

「糖？ 嗯，說起來，老闆君最近經常吃帶棒狀的糖果呢」

毫無疑問地側目看入口放入橘色棒狀糖果的mority。 他對主人的戒心太薄了。 老闆最近吃糖果當然是我給的。

說實話辛苦到這種地步。 他擅長解決謎團，但不太擅長計畫陰謀。 靈基的自動變化也意外地骨折了。 最重要的是，要想讓任何人都不暴露真相，就必須有相應的偽造工作。 儘管如此，正因為完成了全部的準備，現在應該在這裡二人。

「哎呀，無人...... 錢？ 少見少見。 算了。 給我看有問題的部分」

「啊」

監視器映出的moriatty縮小了視覺的刹那，使之起動raifto用的程式。 不需要cofin之類的東西。 那樣製造了。 和那甜柳丁的風味一起。

「！？ 不會吧...！ 」

「那麼！ 詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂！ 讓我們開始一場愉快的遊戲吧！ 」

「你到底想幹什麼，福爾摩斯！ 」

「那麼。 這是去了之後的樂趣」

「庫索」

「歡迎——」

視野逐漸被剝奪。 被強制性地轉送的瞬間福爾摩斯嘟噥了的言詞被耀眼的光消失了。

以刺眼的光和刺耳的轟鳴聲覺醒。

「這裡是......」

「這是我的秘密別墅」

愛好不好。 為什麼要特意和這樣的傢伙兩個人一起輪班呢？ 眼前是一座小小的木制房屋，瀑布的存在感讓人討厭。 真可惡。

「嗯，你沒那麼大變化。 」

「什麼事啊......」什麼...... 啊！？ 」

為什麼？ 眼前的男人毫無疑問是夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 但是明顯不同。 個子也大致相同，不是大背頭,不過，對maa那裡不是應該吃驚的地方。

「為什麼......」為什麼？ 」

「驚訝也是理所當然的」

「為什麼......」那麼年輕啊！？ 」

「相當辛苦啊。 靈基就那樣只年齡降低。 我把那個編入這次輪班的程式中。 為了不被任何人發現」

在驚訝和疑問中使頭腦充分回轉的莫利亞蒂，雖然沒有那麼大的差別，但還是很年輕。 對突然的移位和意圖的看不見的程式的改寫感到困惑。

「那麼，這裡就是‘煩’吧？ 先回家吧」

「現在馬上回去」

「那是不可能的。 畢竟這裡是過去的世界啊。 嚴格來說，這和正確的歷史是不同的。 明白嗎？ 還是轉移本身正面沒起作用的世界。 還是主人拯救世界之前的世界。 藤丸立香這個人成為主人，我們被召喚，直到剛才輪班的那天，這裡誰都找不到，我們不會回到那一天。 反正我們什麼都做不了。 除了讓對方發現輪班的痕跡，讓他們連接通信之外，還有其他」

用快語喋喋不休說明的偵探的聲音在腦內迴響。 像地獄一樣。 被強行帶到家門口，心神不定地走進家中。 瞬間從背後手被轉動想抵抗伸出手，突然聽到了什麼金屬的聲音。

「這是什麼啊？ 」

「從那裡出去一步」

「...... 轟隆」

「沒錯」

瞪著臉上浮著貓頭鷹般笑容的偵探，發現戴著的項圈下隱約的疼痛在蔓延。 一瞬間，從頭頂突破般的快感讓人感到目眩。 在想到自己被打敗之前，身體開始傾斜。

「哎呀，我忘記說了。 快進來吧。 當你想逃跑的時候，走到門附近時，興奮劑會自動被灌進去。 靜脈注射很厲害吧？ 怎樣直接從血液中攝取的感覺呢？ 」

「嗚，這個混蛋... 啊！ 」

與嘴裡含著憎恨的言語相反，無法抗拒支配身體的快感。 當場被迫拖著頹廢的身體，被運送到臥室。

「嗨！ 啊！ 」

身體輕輕地被推到床上蹦起來。 面對在自己心中不斷成長的劣情，臉扭曲了，全身都騷動著，希望得到更進一步的快感。

「那麼，如果你希望的話，我就給你最大的快樂。 怎麼辦？

「討厭，だね」

「...... 騙子」

「啊！？ 」

從衣服上輕輕地撫摩著側腹。 只是因為這些事情而做出誇張反應的身體完全帶著熱情，眼睛染上了情欲的顏色。

「給我坦率一點」

「啊，啊」

「在藥面前誰都會變成這樣。 明明沒有什麼可恥的事情」

「真可惡！ 福爾摩斯！ 趕快脫掉！ 」

笑嘻嘻地騎馬的話，一邊剝下穿了的衣服粗暴地接吻。 接受全部的舌頭纏繞的moriatty的理性已經快要丟失了。 當然，沒有經驗的人突然從靜脈直接攝取了不少的量，不可能保持理性。

「嗯...... 嗯，哈，嗯...... 呼」

像咬住一樣咬緊嘴唇，為了回應它，他拼命地緊緊地纏住我。

「哈哈，哈，還有更多」

「恩，你最好被粗暴對待吧？ 喜歡痛嗎？ 」

剛這麼一說，就被黑色項圈閃閃發光的脖子狠狠地咬了一口。 連那個疼痛也成為快感跑遍全身。

「啊！ 喜歡一個人喂，喂！ 」

「哎呀教授。 男人是第一次吧？ 那真是積極的發言啊」

什麼是積極的，在這種狀態下既沒有男女也沒有什麼可惡的。 總之想要快樂。 即使對手是令人不快的宿敵也沒關係。 想潤幹的喉嚨。

「啊！ 是、是！ 」

「真是沒辦法的老師啊」

被差不多是學生年齡的偵探稱為老師，不由得屏住呼吸。 好象做著什麼不好的事，可是那個現在也成為快樂的調味品。

「這裡好嗎？ 」

「啊！ 」

膝蓋用力地粗暴地被胯股摩擦不由得發出聲音。

「對了，好不容易，自己來試試看吧。 」

「な、に」

下面的衣服被氣勢很好地降低完全勃起的東西被曝光。 看到已經溢出的搶先行走弄濕了頭，啪嗒啪嗒地做著物欲的鈴口，臉紅。

「你看，別客氣。 」

被抓住手沾濕了的東西誘導自己的手。 一旦手指碰觸，就再也無法忍受，一心一意地摩擦著自己喜歡的地方。

「啊！ 哇，哈，嗯！ 」

雖然覺得很卑鄙，但還是被焦急等待的快樂震撼著全身。 只能考慮就這樣射精的事。

「哈...... 不能停止... 啊、哈」

「嗯，真是個好景象啊。 」

本來就因為久違的性快樂而身心苦悶，卻因為藥物膨脹了好幾倍的強烈的快感而馬上要結束了。 咕嘟咕嘟的猥褻聲不絕於耳。

「啊，嗯... 已經出來了......」

「我來幫你吧」

「誒，等一下」

此前一直旁觀的福爾摩斯突然伸出手，毫不猶豫地伸出雙手。 毫不留情地對待因搶先而變得亂七八糟的東西。

「嗚，啊啊啊！！ 不，不行... 伊伊...... 啊！ 」

「被別人當做完全不一樣吧。 」

「啊啊！ 真的，還有...... 李、く、から！ 」

操作的手就這樣，探出身體，把嘴湊到耳邊低聲私語。

「這個淫亂」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！ 」

戰戰兢兢地一邊使之飛散氣勢很好地濃的白濁液一邊到達的moriatty的事不介意繼續。

「嘛！ 等一下！ 現在、現在」

「很帥吧？ 所以怎麼了？

「呀，混蛋！ 嗚、唔、啊啊！ 」

一邊在耳邊嘟噥，一邊的手也添上了。 剛達到，不留神兩手就被責備，腰就顫動起來。

「啊！ 又來了...！ 啊、哈、啊啊！！！ 」

然後馬上滿足地觀察第二次被射精仰起的身體。

「不過嘛，光看前面的話太無聊了。 」

將濕漉漉的手摩擦在莫利亞蒂的身體上，很快將剩下的衣服脫掉，自己也全部脫掉。

「那麼，接下來才是正式演出。 」

從那以後過了多久了呢？ 沒有怎麼解開就被逼著，沒有勞累就被動搖了，剛開始應該只能感覺到疼痛，但是一回過神來，卻被快樂支配著。 只是粗暴地被犯這樣的事實心被滿足。 也許是藥的緣故。

「啊、哈、哈、啊啊！ 」

「哈，不過還真不愧是石頭，不能在後面走嗎？ 」

「哈，哈，嗯！ 啊，哈」

「試著改變姿勢吧」

被連成一圈一圈地旋轉，趴下。 就這樣一直抬起腰，膝蓋直立！ 福爾摩斯狠狠地打了下腰。

「哎呀哎呀！？ 」

「嗯，好像碰到好地方了。 」

就這樣，被抓住腰，一次又一次地從裡面擦拭，至今為止從未嘗過的快感襲擊了莫利亞蒂。

「啊」啊！ 這、哎！！！ 」

「喜歡這裡嗎？ 」

裡面的疙瘩被毫不留情地壓壞在眼前火花散落。

「這樣啊！ 不知道...！！ 」

「啊，心情不錯吧。 」

「啊」！ 這、什麼！ 太、太... 啊！！ 嗯"啊"啊！

揮舞著腰的福爾摩斯不知道是不是因為那個年輕，完全氣勢不丟落推上moriatty的好處。 每次在收緊的腸道內揉搓，福爾摩斯的界限也臨近了。

「啊！ 啊"！ 哇...！ 哎，哼！！ 啊"啊！ "

「哈哈，哈，能成為我的東西嗎？ 」

「什、に... 那個、那個、那種、啊！ 嗯，哈」

「不回答的話，就不會讓你生氣...... 啊」

「嗯！ 啊，好想啊，！ 啊、變成、變成！

對那個言詞滿足地笑更加加速腰。 看著放在側面桌子上的燒杯。 思念著從現在開始的每一天。

「哇，太癢了！ 嗯"啊！ "

「...... 夏洛克」

「嗚、哈... 嘿，六合！！ 嗨，嗨，已經快到了！ 」

「啊，詹姆斯！ 」

「呀」「啊」啊！！

收緊的腸內發出吱吱的聲音，氣勢磅礴。 毫不留餘地拿出來，迅速地從側面桌子取出燒杯放在秘部。

「哈哈，沒想到第一天突然就到達後面了！ 真過意不去」

「哈哈，哈，什麼... 你在幹嘛......」

「腹部用力」

「要是幹那種事的話......」

「沒關係」

果不其然，中途的東西就出來了。 咕嘟咕嘟地發出聲音從淫猥的孔中流出的白濁液用燒杯接收。 慢慢地把手指伸進去，把剩下的東西掏出來，或許也能感覺到一點兒枯萎了的甜蜜的聲音就響了起來。

「好」

「夏洛克，你在想什麼......」

「你反正還不夠吧。 就這樣繼續下去吧」

胯股之間火辣辣的。 不知道出了多少次。 無論怎麼年輕男子，畢竟體力的極限。 交往不下去。 但是他一定對這樣的東西感到不滿足吧。 那倒是。 藥的事自己最明白。

「啊，嗚，」

「果然準備好了是正確的...... 我現在很素顏，不能和流石交往」

從床底下取出箱子，從裡面取出振動。 塗上充分的化妝水後，輕輕地貼在顫抖不已的秘部上，慢慢地擠進去。

「啊，啊，什麼，什麼」

「這就玩吧，教授。 我在旁邊睡」

「誒，那種」

哢噠一聲打開開關，裡面就響起了「哢噠」的聲響。 因為在尖端嵌入著轉子如果這個一個人在裡面也能享樂吧。

「啊！ 嘿，哼！！ 」

「這樣的話會掉的，你看，這個給我。 」

從插入了振動的上面使之穿女性物的內衣。 這樣的話就不會脫身了吧。

「那麼，晚安。 」

「そん、な... 啊！ ... 呼、哈、哈」

在慌慌張張睡著了的福爾摩斯旁邊被留下了一個人的mority，不戰勝平息的氣息沒有的性欲向振動伸出了手——。

「嗯，早上......」

「嗚、嗚、嗚」

「？ 」

一覺醒來就聽到附近有啜泣的聲音。 哎呀，性欲應該已經平息了......

「啊，這樣啊，是因為藥用完了嗎？ 」

「夏洛克...... 夏洛克......」

「這說不定意外地墮落得更快呢。 」

簡直就像是戀人一樣擁抱著親吻。 緊握的手臂顫抖不止。 一邊想說不定稍微用藥的量弄錯了一邊擦眼淚。

「總之先洗一次澡吧。 詹姆斯」

也許是因為藥物沒有耐性，我非常害怕。 用撿到被丟棄的小貓的感覺叫名字，它就會很坦率地貼近身體。 這樣的身姿，之後回想起來的教授就這樣發狂倒下了。

兩個人一起洗澡，換上乾淨的衣服，換上床單，讓他們躺在床上，莫利亞蒂一下子就睡著了。 那麼，現在開始。 把目光轉向放在側面桌子上的燒杯。

「這不是‘愛’究竟是什麼？ 」

臉上浮現出扭曲的笑容對著廚房的男人耀眼的朝陽反射著。

「早上好。 你醒了吧。 飯做好了。 可以吃」

莫里亞蒂一睜開眼睛，福爾摩斯就拿著託盤上準備的湯和麵包進了臥室。 身體發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲音。 頭痛得厲害。

「我已經厭煩了...... 那種...... 不要做那種事......」

「哈哈哈，連流石君都答應了嗎！ 」

福爾摩斯把託盤放在餐桌上，勸他吃飯，他用懷疑的眼光盯著它。

「放心吧。 這個房子裡除了那個項圈以外沒有別的藥」

雖然聞了一會兒味道，但不知是不是戰勝了空腹，還是差不多該把湯送入口中了。

「但是為什麼身為從者」

「現在的我們都是活生生的人」

「！？ 」

「是的，可以認為是受肉了。 只有在這個世界上，但是」

「哈...... 你到底在想什麼呢......」

「什麼，我只是想和你一起過普通人而已。 」

「太噁心了，別說了。 」

在莫里亞蒂中一點點侵蝕的夏洛克·福爾摩斯這個存在也沒有注意到，時時刻刻流逝

沒想到在這裡的生活並不壞。 從福爾摩斯那得知，在這家中，忘記彼此是宿敵這種無稽的提案，實際上兩個人一起度過，意外地順利地被接受了。 原本思考水準就相近的人，聊得起勁，一直聊到太陽落山為止。 起初，我曾多次企圖殺了他，但最終還是無法離開這個世界，而且在時間的夾縫中被拋棄的世界裡，我深深感到孤獨。

「但是連食物都自動填補...... 到底準備到哪裡了......」

「偶爾我也想試試用下陰謀詭計呢。 怎麼樣，很完美吧？ 」

「但是為什麼每次你做飯都值班呢？ 」

「嗯，你看，這是母性。 母親的味道」

「啊？ 好惡心！ 」

無關緊要的話。 為了預料度過長的歲月的事排遣無聊的程式大量地被編入。 在虛擬世界裡可以自由玩耍的節目、在頭腦中戰鬥的棋牌遊戲、大型螢幕和帶有身歷聲的電影專用房間裡大量的書籍、無窮無盡的優質葡萄酒和溫馨的飲食。 企圖做壞事，就像去往虛擬世界的倫敦一樣，按照自己的喜好來執行自己的計畫。 而且必定交往挑戰自己的謎的名偵探。 在這個世界上，正義和邪惡等被賦予的作用沒有意義。 有時惡勢力勝利，有時敗北。 不錯。 這日子過得真舒服。

「你好像誤會了。 」

「什麼？ 」

「沒什麼」

時光流逝。 對於在不知不覺中擴展到莫里亞蒂中的夏洛克·福爾摩斯，本人還未察覺。

「哈哈，哈，哈」

「詹姆斯，身體真的是很敏感的呢。 」

「是誰的錯......！ 」

身體已經重疊了好幾次。 身體的相性說白了是最好的。 每天夜裡開發的身體到處都很敏感，每次碰到福爾摩斯都會嚇得哆嗦。 想起第一天被說的話。 能成為我的東西嗎？ 但是最後，希望可以這樣接觸到的自己，也許早已成為他的東西了。

「為什麼？ 」

「？ 」

「為什麼要抱得那麼溫柔呢？ 」

「那是因為不想傷害你」

「開玩笑」

「就算是真心的。 你的身體，我深愛著這個細胞」

「你竟然說出那麼令人肉麻的話」

沒說完就被堵住嘴。 想反抗卻無法抗拒的自己很生氣。

「討厭和喜歡是一樣的。 現在的你並不拒絕我」

「そ、れは...」

「不是很好嗎，這裡僅自己們。 即使只是這樣的每一天，活得像個人，也不會遭報應」

「完全不知道是什麼原因...... 話說從那之後已經過了多少年？ 果然太長了吧？ 」

對，從這裡輪班的"那天"已經過了很長時間了。 這裡的每一天體感速度都很快，實際度過的話並不是那麼快。 但是，與這個偵探變得癢的甜蜜的回憶不斷增加，而對這個絲毫不變的每天的疑問卻越來越多。

「嘛，不用著急，只差一點點。 不用擔心，只要是他們就一定會找到世界的扭曲併發來通訊的」

眼前端正的臉笑了。 一看見這張臉總覺得軟弱。

「還有，為什麼每次都使用燒杯來處理事後呢...... 不明白意思」

「因為那是你，如果不好好地掏出來會弄壞肚子的。 」

「那在洗澡的時候不就行了嗎？ 為什麼要特地跑到燒杯上......」

「你不是更興奮嗎？ 」

「啊！ 你這個變態！ 」

呵呵，一邊笑著，撫摸臉頰的手漸漸變得緩慢，歎息著睡著了的偵探閉上眼睛。

「嗯，還是半夜嗎？ 」

因為口渴而醒來，周圍還是黑暗。 輕輕地解開纏繞在身體上的福爾摩斯的手臂向廚房走去。

從冰箱裡取出水倒進玻璃杯裡喝。 喉嚨通涼的水很舒服。 突然，把眼睛放在桌子上看著煙斗。 這麼說來，他一邊想著只有在廚房才能吸煙，一邊把手伸向煙斗。 他總是像那樣打開窗戶，耳朵刺耳的水聲在腦內迴響。 不知為什麼，似乎復蘇了昔日的敵對心和憎恨似的皺起了眉頭。

「我抽了又不是有什麼原因」

自言自語仰望著從窗戶看到的夜空，想起了在新宿的記憶。 月光耀眼。

「這麼說來，那條街總是一片黑暗。 」

懷著對一點點回歸的過去的感情無法形容的心情的話，就會控制住氣憤。

「...... 稍微吃點什麼吧」

叼著管子再打開冰箱。 突然，感到不協調。 把臉靠近冰箱後煙流就變了。

「這、這是......」

順著煙霧，咚咚地敲著冰箱的深處，有明顯和周圍不一樣的聲音的地方。 一按下那個地方，先向裡凹進去，然後正方形的箱型抽屜就飛出來了。

「！！！ 」

不由得掉下叼著的煙斗。 那裡是仔細寫著日期的試管中的白色液體。 那個試管的內容很快就合格了。 想起了放在側面桌子上的燒杯。 為什麼那個偵探每次都準備飯菜呢？ 一切都連成了一條線。

「啊，果然還是注意到了嗎。 本來以為這樣會降低很多思考能力的。 我費了很大的勁，明明要蓋這所房子」

「怎麼回事......」福爾摩斯！ 」

「啊！ 你那雙眼睛果然太美了！ 毫無疑問是你自己！ 」

憎恨和憤怒瞪著眼前的男人。 這個男人現在說了什麼？ 家？ 從進入這個家的瞬間開始就被陷阱陷害了嗎！？

「這是初步的事情。 你從來不懷疑我建造的這個房子本身吧？ 你不覺得奇怪嗎？ 你覺得為什麼在這樣的瀑布旁邊只建了一家？ 為什麼我沒開關其他房間的窗戶呢？ 你認為為什麼在無處可逃的這個被遺留下來的世界，戴上了足不出戶的項圈？ 」

「可惡......」這是結界嗎！ 只有這個廚房能打開窗戶是因為你定期性地返回"原來"。 然後我討厭聽瀑布的聲音，為了不打開窗戶，在這麼偏僻的地方建了房子。 而且你每次只在我的食物中混入自己的精液吧！ 反吐出來！ 」

「哈哈哈哈！ 答案如下！ 不愧是我們的宿敵！ 但是很遺憾。 你覺察得太晚了。 一切都太晚了」

「怎麼回事......」

「知道明天是什麼日子嗎，詹姆斯・莫利亞蒂」

反復思考。 這麼說來，這家沒有掛曆。 那麼為什麼偵探能在試管上寫日期呢？

「啊！！ 」

窺視窗外。 凝視著不想看的瀑布。 怎麼會有那種事？ 誰會認為映在瀑布上的月光會刻畫時間呢？ 對了，這個世界是夏洛克·福爾摩斯創造的世界，不可能有常識性的想法相通。 更加凝視的日期浮起。 嚇了一跳。

「從那以後...... 六年」

「是的，然後」

「明天正好......」

「正好是第六年。 」

頸部閃電強烈。 斯坦根啊。 原來如此，為了不讓肉體抵抗，暫時的讓其受肉嗎？ 在淡薄的意識中看到了偵探獲勝的驕傲的笑容。 啊，玩弄陰謀詭計的始終是我的特權。 被整了。 只有這一次連個空隙都沒有打贏的餘地......

詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂的意識就此斷絕

顫抖的身體猛然醒來。 覺醒的瞬間全身都被強烈的快感所支配。 盛了什麼東西嗎？ 不，這是項圈嗎？ 總覺得。 為什麼戴著項圈，哎呀，說起來為什麼裸體被組裝呢？ 不知道。 無法判斷。 我只知道眼前的男人是夏洛克·福爾摩斯。

「啊、嗚、嗚...」

「終於醒了啊。 開發是有意義的。 睡著了三次了嗎？ 真的是無可奈何地變成淫亂的身體了呢，詹姆斯」

「嗚，夏洛克......」

「哈哈哈，已經什麼都想不出來了吧。 沒關係，不是藥。 我給你喝的水做了點裝置。 什麼，明天就恢復原狀」

「什麼......」話說......」

「啊，你不用知道。 你只要感受到我就夠了」

花了六年時間開發出來的身體對偵探的身體非常熟悉，莫利亞蒂從觸摸的一側向著火熱燃燒的身體投以困惑的目光。 福爾摩斯象享受那個一樣地撫摸moriatty的身體，碰撞的腰就那樣，彎曲身體親嘴。

「嗯，哈哈，」

「身體真的變好了啊。 這裡也是」

「呀！ 啊，那裡... 嗯！ 」

嘎吱嘎吱地壓碎胸前的裝飾發出甜蜜的聲音。

「這裡也是」

「嘿！ 啊、啊...」

撫摸枯萎了拖拖拉拉地滴透明的液體的mority的東西。

「這裡面也是」

「啊」啊！！

故意推開莫里亞蒂的優點，發出近乎悲鳴的聲音。

「好像是只為我而生的我專用的身體」

「啊，啊... 嗚、く......」

「真可憐。 已經說不出話了嗎？ 」

依靠福爾摩斯的手臂持續喘息的moriatty的眼睛已經什麼都沒映出。 只有眼前的男人的閃耀的瞳孔的顏色反射，月光碧藍地閃耀著。

今天的早餐是火腿蛋、洋蔥湯、烤得淡黃的麵包和飯後的咖啡。 沒什麼特別的早餐。 把湯慢慢地含在嘴裡。 雖然臉被有違和感的風味弄歪了，但到底什麼不協調感尚不得而知。 我不知道為什麼今天是特別的日子。 放棄思考，默默地說出來。

「啊，對了。 咖啡需要牛奶。 稍等一下」

看著從冰箱中取出的試管中倒入咖啡的福爾摩斯的指尖。 莫里亞蒂不知道那個試管是什麼。 進入這個廚房的瞬間，明確的思考漸漸淡薄了。 咖啡加了牛奶很苦。

「那麼，我們得揭開秘密了。 我期待著你的新鮮反應，教授」

偵探打開窗戶。 刺耳的瀑布聲。 一點點地思考起來。 漸漸的記憶又回來了。

「嗚、啊、啊...」

「那麼，在這裡解開謎題吧，詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂」

視野搖晃。 心情不好。 我要吐了。 我恨這個男人，恨得不得了。

「你知道人體代謝的週期有多少嗎？ 」

「什麼？ 」

「例如...... 皮膚，你覺得這肌膚是什麼時候開始出現的細胞呢？

「......」

「大約一個月。 一個月細胞就會重生。 那麼那個血液呢？ 」

「不會吧......」

「約4個月。 紅血球的壽命約為120天。 那麼，人的身體，全身的細胞再生需要多久？ 」

後背發凍了。 不可能。 這個男人為了這件事花了六年的時間嗎？

「沒錯，人類的細胞大約要花六年才能轉生為新的細胞。 心臟和腦子又不一樣了」

「這樣啊，瘋了。 你真是個帥哥」

「這六年裡，你每天堅持攝取我的體液。 那個以分子水準被你的細胞吸收並且慢慢地擴展到全身。 形成你的一部分已經是夏洛克·福爾摩斯了！ 是的，一切都已經太晚了詹姆斯！ 」

面對滿面瘋狂之色俯視這裡的惡魔，寒氣襲來。 沒錯，從一開始這傢伙就只為了這個目的而建造這個世界，並將這個家族封閉在結界中，戴著項圈將其養死，只是為了這一天而過著每一天。 只能說是瘋狂。

「還記得第一天晚上的事嗎？ 詹姆斯」

「......！！ 」

「是的，你早就屬於我了。 很遺憾這次是我完美的勝利！ 而且還是你拿手的詭計！ 」

隱約注意到。 此人偶爾會更換第一人稱。 理性淡薄的時候必定成為"我"。 啊，這麼說來，這六年裡，我一直都是「我」呢。 什麼呀，從頭到尾一直瘋狂不已嗎？

「那麼，在這裡再揭開另一個秘密」

「還有什麼嗎？ 」

偵探窺視著失去生氣的表情仰望著莫利亞蒂的臉。

「我們說什麼也做不了，那是騙人的。 」

「果然是福爾摩斯！ 」

一瞬間莫利亞蒂的瞳孔中光芒復蘇。 啊，非常好。 點燃這希望的眼睛。 不覺得真的是最棒的瞬間嗎

「那邊什麼都做不了」

那個瞳孔變成絕望的顏色的瞬間。 多麼高興啊。 就像最大的宿敵被手掌操縱的人偶一樣，在沒有勝算的遊戲中以絕望的眼睛敗北。 有沒有比這更令人高興的了？

「...... 告訴我這是假的...... 福爾摩斯」

「這樣啊！ 你和我從來到這個世界的瞬間開始就再也回不到岸邊了！ 很遺憾，詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂，你無論如何掙扎都無法戰勝我！ 」

視野被名為絕望的黑霧所覆蓋。 如同無法呼吸的倫敦之夜，將一切都覆蓋。 到底是什麼原因，被卡地亞召喚的事，與Vilan一起的人對作為善的主人寬恕的事，是卡地亞內侮辱這個偵探不警戒的事，不，那個全部。

「啊，完敗了夏洛克」

捧起項下moriatty的下巴安靜地接吻。 只是碰觸的吻。 就這樣微笑著離開嘴唇。

「歡迎再次來到夏洛克·福爾摩斯的世界」

聽到啪嗒啪嗒關上窗戶的聲音。

終


	5. 蝴蝶死亡之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然偶爾也想寫些甜蜜的東西，但結果還是甜蜜地沒有結束...。  
有血的表現、蝴蝶和蜘蛛的表現，應該沒什麼了不起的。 隔了好久復活了的濁點哮喘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9664960  
R18  
2018年5月27日20:26

那個突然來了。 櫻花的花瓣凋謝結束的時候，再會一年和少許。 深陷快要被吞沒了的青色的蝴蝶，丟失了那個翅膀的──。

一邊看著掛在牆上的日曆，一邊聽著今天反復的交換。 目光無法離開日期。

哎呀，今天是什麼日子？

一個星期。 是的，從那之後過了一個星期。

「不是dadi，是新宿的archer，早上好」

「？ 」

「能清楚地聽到我的聲音嗎？ 」

「嗯，聽得見。 」

今天也是一邊依靠門一邊凝視主人早上接受詢問的宿敵。 他還沒回來。

「總之，應該告訴你的事情就在這本筆記本上。 」

和昨天一樣的對話。 和前天一樣的對話。 他露出莫名其妙的表情，驚訝地打開筆記本。 目光追隨著文字，眉間皺起皺紋，睜開了眼睛。 這個也和昨天一樣。

「我要戰鬥......？ 從者、破綻、主人、人工修復...... 完全不能理解」

「嗯，混亂也是沒辦法的，所以上午就先在這裡好好休息吧。 下午開始不是護士長，而是負責醫生的診察」

他凝視了一會青年，輕輕點了點頭，又將視線移回到筆記本上。 今天比昨天晚了兩秒。

「我是夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 是個偵探。 是啊，你說的是支援員嗎？ 請多關照，新宿的Archer」

「啊，謝謝」

我伸出的手一瞬間不知所措，毫不客氣地回應著握手。 比昨天早一秒。

「真是的，你什麼時候才能回來？ 」

「？ 」

「...... 沒什麼。 總之，請讀一下筆記本上寫的東西」

——追溯到一周前。

「護士長！ 達芬奇！ 」

驚慌失措地醒來。 這段時間都沒有好好睡覺。 轉移到這個影視界限之後，為了填補職員的少，工作一下子增加了。 不用說作為從者的戰鬥，陰影·邊界本身的管理，raifto用的支援，為今後的異聞帶準備的，總之象轉眼一樣的忙碌。

「這是......！ 快點去醫務室！ 」

「什麼呀，好吵啊。 哎呀？ 你不是在輪班中嗎？ 」

「Archer！ 因為我的原因，Archer！！ 」

臉部崩塌，發出悲痛聲音的主人顯示著不是普通的事。 阿徹，這次輪班同行的阿徹是誰？ 想起了小睡前確認的輪班計畫表的清單。

——羅德·艾瑪麗亞二世，支援

——弗蘭肯斯坦

——斯巴達克斯

——蘭斯洛特

──安利馬友

──詹姆斯莫利亞蒂

我有討厭的預感。 最近的老闆在陌生的異聞帶也有小失誤多。 那個哪個都沒有，也沒有介意的程度。 但是有時，一毫米的偏差會引起大事故。

「我搞錯了敵人的組織，搞錯了Berserker的HP......。 於是，想方設法讓支援的艾瑪麗亞和阿徹打倒了，不過，最後奇米拉沖到我這邊來，不管怎樣都要讓護士長」

從後面被支援的erumero二世承擔的血塊。 看到那深藍色的蝴蝶和全身都染成鮮紅、筋疲力盡的宿敵，不寒而慄。

「她現在在支援中，能把擁有回復技能和寶具的從者全部召集過來嗎？ ...... 達芬奇」

「當然可以。 我會想辦法給你看」

一邊用目光追趕用二個回答跑的主人歎息一邊接近Elmero。

「不好意思。 這是這次朋友的重點。 之後我會想辦法」

「福爾摩斯，這個不太好。 為了保護主人突然伸出身體，無防備的做了靈核。 而且當時沒有立即能治療的從者。 請告訴那個主人，做好覺悟比較好」

從愛馬仕那裡收到了血塊。 床和臉和頭髮都濕了的他的身體比平時更冷。 對離開的嚴厲的臉的erumeroi道謝，到醫務室搬運了變得冷的宿敵的──。

「也就是說，我從那以後就是記憶障礙了。 」

「沒錯」

雖然他避免了一命回到制止座上，但對靈核的傷害卻出乎意料的深刻，作為個體無法維持從者的資料。 所謂的記憶障礙。 並且那個記憶障礙的類型──。

「可以說是逆向性健忘症和前向性健忘症的複合型吧。 你既無法回憶過去的記憶，又只能保持一天的新的記憶」

與昨天一音一句不變的臺詞。 每天幾乎相同的對話，同樣的反應。 如果要改變的話，最多來客人吧。

「打擾了，Archer」

「哎呀，稀客。 」

修長的高個子，美麗的長髮，整齊的容貌低沉的聲音。 平時關係很少的護國王也是很罕見的。 不，說不定意外地關係好。 想起去年夏天經常和作家三人一起聚在一起的事情。

「這個人是誰？ 」

「三世，同樣是這裡的從者。 」

「哇，好像真的沒有記憶啊。 」

他擺出一副沒有毒的表情，凝視著三世，似乎在回憶起他的記憶，問了幾個問題後，哼了一聲閉上了嘴。

「果然還是不行啊」

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

「什麼啊」

「休克療法怎麼樣？ 」

「...... 原來如此？ 」

「不是肉體。 如果肉體受到打擊的話，下次也許會死」

「真遺憾。 我還以為是芭蕾舞的亮點呢」

「別開玩笑了。 你想把這傢伙還給座上嗎？ 精力充沛。 如果從內側刺激什麼的話說不定會回來」

「精神，嗎？ 」

「趕快恢復記憶吧，偵探。 那位煩的作家呼籲要制定今年夏天的計畫。 我不能勸諫那吵鬧的擴音器」

那樣說著目送離開的王把視線轉回了他。 剛才進行的對話可能被卡住了，手放在下巴上略微歪著頭。

「我有很多朋友嗎？ 」

「嘛，比我好嗎。 與其那樣還不如停止敬語吧。 以不協調感在全夏洛克·福爾摩斯作品中的名偵探的智力指數好像要下降了」

「啊，」

「啊—狀態已經完全亂了！ 早點回來吧，莫利亞蒂！ 」

一邊看著夜鶯女士下午的診察結束，在房間泡了的紅茶的他，一邊思考。 關於休克療法，那個手段。

「果然最厲害的還是瀑布，但是這樣對肉體的傷害太強了......」

「？ 啊，夏洛克君給我泡的紅茶很好喝哦。 多謝」

「啊，那個，謝謝」

他那從容不迫的眼睛就像在薔薇園裡享受茶會的少女一樣。 觀察著沒有毒氣的臉忽然想起了一個想法。 當場氣勢洶洶地站起來，慢慢地接近宿敵的遺漏。

「打擊，對你來說最震驚的事情是」

「？ 」

「最討厭的宿敵」

「啊，那個，夏洛克」

「討厭、怨恨、厭惡的物件」

「哇，等一下！？ 」

——那就是被愛。

抓住手腕強行帶到床上就那樣氣勢很好地推倒。 軟弱的肉體令人吃驚的順從，沒有抵抗的力量。

「什、為什麼突然！ 」

「我愛你，詹姆斯」

高高在上面，低聲甜語在耳邊低聲私語。 抱住說不知道什麼樣子的表情的他好多次說愛的言詞。

右手轉動後背使之貼緊身體的話，想起一周前感到了冷的他。 對那時的不快感皺起眉頭，更加增強了擁抱的力量。 從他腋下插入的左手輕撫他的脖子。 就好像逗弄小貓一樣，好幾次。

「啊，那個，我到底是怎麼回事？ 」

「我的主人公需要你這種反派角色，你知道嗎？ 詹姆斯。 快點回來。 快點」

就這樣輕輕地咬住脖子，身體微微地顫動。 用舌頭仔細地描畫薄地做了的齒型吸附。 他那微微飄香的氣味在鼻腔裡盡情地品味著，甜甜地咀嚼著耳朵。

「啊！ 討厭，夏洛克！ 別這樣！ 」

「啊，就算討厭。 但是我不會放棄的」

舔著耳朵後面，把呼吸吹入耳朵裡。 為了確認耳朵的形狀，故意弄出唇膏的聲音。 他想把飽含唾液的舌頭擰進耳朵的洞裡，咕嘟咕嘟地侵犯裡面，扭住身體逃跑。 追趕快要離開的頭更加攻立。

「哼，啊，為什麼，為什麼！ 」

「我喜歡你」

「別這樣，討厭！ 討厭！ 」

「我愛你」

與那個否定的言詞相反，從聽覺被侵犯的他的身體顫動跳躍。 輕輕地推腰，象擦上開始主張的自己的東西一樣地格拉印度。

「啊，啊......」

「啊啊啊，你就盡情的討厭我吧，詹姆斯」

發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲音將舌頭移到抽屜的臉上。 用雙手固定頭部，多次親吻有皺紋的臉。 就好像戀人一樣，額頭、臉頰、眼瞼、鼻頭，反復跳幾個橫跳。 但是卻無法將它貼在嘴唇上。 那是最後的樂趣。

「呀，討厭，討厭！ 哈哈」

「你所傾注的愛撫，無計可施的淩亂姿態，真是太棒了。 我會好好地愛你的，所以請全部給我們看」

這樣說著把穿的衣服剝下來。 為了抵抗而伸出的手臂，用拔下來的他的披肩在頭上紮起來固定。 無視無法動彈的他的話，只穿一件上半身襯衫。

「真的嗎！？ 呀，別說了！

喀噠喀噠地解開皮帶，手放鬆一下子放下。

「嗯。 你是皮箱派嗎？ 但是連內衣都藍色」

按住掙扎的腳，從箱子上面觸摸或不觸摸的距離輕輕地撫摸。 什麼都沒有反應，靠近臉呼吸。

「啊，是惡趣味！ 這樣啊！ 」

「啊，我的愛好不好。 因為他愛著憎恨殺死自己的宿敵。 這不是興趣不好，怎麼說呢」

黑色的襪子和襪子吊襪，前面展開的白色襯衫，藍色的皮箱。 從上面俯視那個的黑色斗篷。

「啊哈哈，好像是被蜘蛛囚禁的蝴蝶被捕食的時候嚇得發抖的樣子。 不用擔心。 我會溫柔地給你吃」

「哎呀，哎呀，拜託你別做了...... 拜託了」

「你認為眼前有只蜘蛛不吃獵物？ 」

這樣說著抓住他的右腳，嘴裡叼著穿著襪子的腳尖。 一邊製作唾液的污漬一邊吃。 連伸展的腳的氣味都感到興奮。 他喜歡乾淨，所以聞到哪兒也不會有討厭的味道。

「好吃的料理還是要散發香味才行。 」

「嗯，很不舒服，非常」

腳尖，腳後跟，踝，全部謹慎認真地吃慢慢地上去。 小腿，小腿，膝蓋，特別是襪子吊帶周圍。

「真討厭」

「什麼......」

「沒想到我的宿敵這麼討厭」

就這樣，大腿、體毛少了好幾次咬住比看起來更細的腳。 反復咀嚼和接吻，有時會用力吸取留下痕跡。

「哎、哎！ 嗚、嗚」

「恩，好好的背面也是呢。 」

把腿折彎，內側，內側，沒有剩餘的地方全部吃光。 我看到他視線邊緣的箱子低調地鋪著山。

「期待嗎？ 」

「這樣啊，哎呀！ 」

用舌頭使之張開腳，從行李箱上面很強地舔腹股溝部的話聲音上擦。 像這樣焦急地愛撫著周圍的人，卻不能觸碰到重要的地方。 慢慢地，但是海拔確實變高了，山頂上卻出現了一層淡淡的斑點。

「說到我鍾愛的宿敵，實在是太可愛了。 」

「看，別看，給我......」

故意放置在那裡，轉移到上半身。 如果自己也脫下斗篷和緊身衣只有一件襯衫和內衣，就坐在他的胸口附近取下手臂。 仔細觀察捆綁著的雙手。 對在平素黑的皮革下看不見的細的手指出神。

「你的手指像女性一樣美麗」

「嗚，躲開我，好痛苦」

「啊，痛苦啊」

挪動內衣半以上勃起的自己靠近嘴邊。

「嘛，さか」

「啊，拜託了。 別生奇怪的念頭了。 我也不想傷害你美麗的手指」

他的嘴裡熱得出乎意料。 看到他們嘴裡塞滿有品質的東西拼命為其服務的樣子，背脊上散發著甜蜜的快感。 比起肉體的感覺，他被宿敵任意擾亂的事實本身，喚起了特別的外快感。

「嗯，嗯！ 哈、嗯、哈、啊」

「長得真好啊。 是的，用舌頭」

沉醉于那種快感中，叼著他的手指。 從指甲之間到手指之間。 輕輕地咬著顫動的小指，抓住逃跑的無名指，沿著手背上浮現的血管，親吻骨骼的大拇指根部。

「哼、哈、哼！ 嗯，哈」

「差不多該退了吧，很可憐吧？ 雖然我想看你看起來更辛苦。 不過嘛，因為說了要溫柔地去吃，所以無法做到」

「恩、く、ぷは」

總算解放了，我把他那亂蓬蓬的頭髮往上攏，反復地呼吸。 就這樣溫柔地撫摸著頭，用困惑的眼神看著這邊。

「什麼呀？ 快點摸摸我的身體？ 」

「沒有說那種話！ 」

「嘛，我會讓你心情舒暢的。 」

這樣說著，把手貼在胸前。 在胸口的突起周圍轉來轉去，像畫圓一樣地摩擦。

「嗚，啊......」

「剛開始可能沒什麼感覺」

就那樣觸及中心的話癢地攀登身體。 看來果然離快感還很遙遠。

「嗯。 那麼這個怎麼樣呢」

這次要把敞開的襯衫合起來，從衣服上用大拇指肚摩擦。 於是就對著逃跑了的身體微微一笑，就這樣溫柔地往返了好幾次。

「啊，啊，哎呀，呀」

「好像從衣服上感覺到了呢」

磨蹭著加快手指的速度，做出一副不堪的表情閉上眼睛。 隨著身體的顫抖越來越大，幾分鐘後快感洩露的聲音變得甜蜜淫蕩。

「恩，哈，啊啊！ 已經足夠了，所以！ 嗯，嗯！ 煩死了，煩死了！ 哎呀！ 」

「那是什麼聲音。 再給我聽一點」

「哎呀，啊，啊啊！ 」

就這樣從衣服上舔上來。 用舌頭愛撫沾濕了的布隔著吸附。 右邊和左邊都盡情享受，放開嘴唇的時候，看到他那張完全沉澱的臉，吐出的氣息在顫抖。

「啊，嗚嗚，這樣啊... 啊，」

「哎呀哎呀，這裡好像漏了似的，濕透了。 」

看從箱子上面也明白的那樣完全翻過來了的地方用言詞堵塞。 輕輕一觸，腰一下子就跳了起來。

「啊！ 」

「差不多該摸了吧」

用手背輕輕地摩擦就這樣向上翹起的內側一帶。 無意識地動了的腰的運動逐漸變得大。

「希望被對待嗎？ 」

「唔，這是生理現象......」

「呵呵。 是啊。 所以」

用力摩擦後備箱。 一邊發出吱吱的擦拭布的聲音，一邊以內側為中心處理起來。

「啊！ 嗯，是，啊！ 」

「忍耐了吧？ 讓我這麼緊張。 雖然上了年紀，但很精神啊」

「嘿！ 哎呀哎呀！ 」

隨著氣勢的增加，腰部活動也變得更加激烈。 他被綁著手腕，貪婪地搖著腰。

「我也想和你心情變好。 」

說完就把箱子放下來。 直接欺負紅地充血期待顫動的他。

「啊！？ 哎，哎呀！ 」

「先拿出來一次吧。 什麼時候都可以啊」

這樣說著讓全體適應已經粘粘地溢出的搶先鋒沒有寬恕地處理。 咕嘟咕嘟響個不停的水聲更加激烈。

「啊！ 那麼堅強！ 不行，出來吧，啊！ 」

「好啊，拿出來。 」

「哎呀哎呀！ 」

對於他那種撲哧撲哧地散落著濃濃精液，沉浸在快感中的人來說，雖然很抱歉，但是我已經等不及了。 許是久違了吧量多是幸運。 就這樣把腳張開，塗在後面的秘部。

「！？ 」

「沒關係，我會溫柔的。 」

手指使之充分地侵入中解開的事為主要移動。 伴隨著泥濘的精液，淫亂的洞穴漸漸擴大。

「討厭，討厭！ 夏洛克！ 」

「這樣也可以嗎？ 」

硬要把避開的地方推一推。 剛一跳，他就大聲地叫了起來。

「啊！？ 」

就這樣增加手指使勁地摩擦的話與剛才提高不可比擬的聲音苦悶。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 不行！ 討厭，討厭！ 」

「嗯，反應不錯呢。 」

從完全解開的洞裡拔出手指，將手指緊緊地靠近跳動的腰部，脫去內衣，貼上自己的東西。

「嗚、そ、」

「真的」

為了不傷到洞穴，慢慢地按住，內部的肉會擴散開來，同時身體也因被緊緊的熱快感而顫抖。

「啊，啊。 好厲害啊。 慢慢吞噬下去」

「嗚、くる、しい、あーあ」

「啊，好像都進去了。 」

最後留下幾釐米停住腰，解開他的手腕。 在這種情況下，他已經無法抵抗了。 比什麼都孕育了那個期待和不安和欲望的眼睛說明著全部。

溫柔地擁抱，窺視那個青眼。

「我愛你」

一邊嘟噥著一句話，一邊親嘴，一邊很有氣勢地沖到最深處。

「！！ 」

用力地擦著裡面好的地方，吃著鬍子下面薄薄的嘴唇。 插入舌頭蹂躪口內的全部。 上下都亂七八糟地犯著愛語。

「嗯，詹姆斯，穆斯...... 我愛你，我愛你」

「嗯」「嗯」！ 嗯，嗯，啊"！ 啊，嗯！

「所以快點，嗯，快回來...... 喂......」

「嗚」、啊、啊「啊」！ 福爾摩斯！ 可惡、哎、ん」！ 你這種人，怎麼！ 啊"啊"啊！

一瞬間懷疑自己的耳朵。 離開嘴唇，窺視著臉，他那蕩漾的眼睛，在眉間深深地刻著皺紋，瞪著我。

「我明白嗎？ 」

「像你這樣的，啊」！ 臉上火辣辣的...... 哎呀！ 你以為我會忘記嗎！？ 嗯"嗯"啊！

「哈哈哈哈！ 歡迎回來！ 啊啊，這才是我討厭你，恨得想要殺掉的夏洛克·福爾摩斯！ 」

總算勸說快要爆炸的自己，加速腰的速度。

「啊」啊！ 可惡！ 為什麼會變成這樣！ 嘿！ 」

「啊哈哈哈！ 最高的心情！ 怎麼樣，不能違背快感吧！？ 呐！ 詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂！ 」

事已至此，我將毫不留情。 揮動著腰，一味地攻擊內部的前列腺。 一邊發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲音一邊擦上那裡，一邊推一邊處理枯萎了的前面。

「啊」啊！ 喂，住手！ 這個混蛋！ 啊"啊"！ 嗚、嗚！ 哈、哈」

抓住要逃跑的腰。 決不允許逃出這只蜘蛛網。 不允許一度被奪去翅膀的蝴蝶再次飛翔。 只為夏洛克·福爾摩斯準備了的宿敵，必須由於夏洛克·福爾摩斯的手使之結束。 為了不再能在天空中振翅高飛。 無情地將青色的翅膀撕碎。 無論到哪裡都是一片黑暗。

「啊」啊！ 哎呀，住手，哎呀！ 啊啊！ 住手，住手！ 這、壞了！ 啊"啊"啊！ 討厭，討厭！ 」

「哈哈！ 都五十多歲了，站在惡頂點的男人，竟然被自己的宿敵像女人一樣地喘息！ 第一次這麼興奮！ 啊，感覺馬上就要升天了！ 」

再一次變得硬邦邦的，為了尋求吐精，那個鈴口使勁地搖動。

「啊、啊」！ 已經、已經！ 啊"啊"！

「不用擔心。 這夏洛克·福爾摩斯溫柔地吃掉的你喲。 喂，來吧」

「咦，啊」啊"啊"啊"！

啊，詹姆斯。 我想起了今天是什麼日子。 今天呢？

——今天是五月四日。

反復，失去翅膀的蝴蝶被捕食在蜘蛛網上。 在橄欖色的瞳孔前顫抖著，失去那藍色翅膀的身體。

蝴蝶不知道。 自己失去了翅膀。 自己再也不能飛了。 墮落的蝴蝶只能看到眼前的蜘蛛。

就這樣，今天，那只毫無防備的蝴蝶，只好依靠吃自己的蜘蛛，向著再也不能飛翔的宇宙叫喊。

──「我討厭你」。

終


	6. 感情的证明2--人生俱乐部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是丟失了記憶的福爾摩斯和新宿的Archer的推理中心的長篇。耦合的左右不那麼強。由於神秘的關係原創造型出來。真名芭蕾有。
> 
> 讓您久等了。第二話。這次裝了很多東西。到底二人會有進展嗎！？
> 
> HomeTea or TeaHome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9730744  
2018年6月12日 16:33

——我也許喜歡你。

十一月二十六日、午後三時。

不好意思。 什麼呀，到底為什麼非得這麼尷尬呢。 人生中是否曾有過如此為與他人的距離而困惑的事情？ 在那之前我本來就沒有任何記憶。

「生氣了」

「所以，哈......。 雖然說了好幾次，但並沒有生氣」

是第幾次交換呢？ 果然這段對話也膩了。 偵探毫不猶豫地望著這邊。 一個人坐在沙發上的初老男人從床上還不會厭倦，兩小時。

「廁所」

「剛才不是也去了嗎？ 是尿頻嗎？

「那麼紅茶也行......」

「這到底是第幾杯啊」

......

......

追溯前兩小時。

「我可能喜歡你」

我失去了語言。 平常我只會說「嗯嗯」之類的話，但偵探的臉實在太認真了，所以我什麼也說不出來。

「啊，謝謝。 我也覺得你是個好協助者」

「不是。 我喜歡的是戀愛對象的那個。 明明知道」

我怎麼會知道？ 不是因為同性關係。 彼此相遇才幾天？ 不管這個世界只有兩個人，突然也會成為戀愛對象嗎？

「你搞錯了。 你的那個是吊橋效應。 因為現在這個世界上僅自己們，所以才代替了這種奇怪的感情。 這不是同性異性的問題，首先是這種年齡差距......」

「沒關係。 無論年齡還是性別，一起度過的時間都很長。 和詹姆斯沒關係。 昨天你在公園接住我的身體的時候注意到了。 在失去記憶之前，或許是真的」

「...... 別說了，這件事。 我不討厭你。 但是那並不是戀愛感情。 我想和你作為合作關係順利進行下去」

從那裡開始兩個小時。 這個房間吃午飯太吵了，我們一起吃了，但是一點味道也沒有。 堅持吃完飯也不要去任何地方。 這傢伙很頑固啊。 老實說，我服了。

然後回到開頭。

「你為什麼想要我呢？ 」

「不知道」

「哈？ 」

對這樣的老人，你打算怎麼辦？ 為什麼今天是休息日？ 為什麼這個世界要和這個男人實質上只有兩個人呢？ 如果發生這樣的事，今天一天不如接受員警的調查。

「但是別生氣。 不是開玩笑」

「我明白了，我明白了。 你真是個麻煩的男人啊......。 總之，我和你一如既往。 你的話我接受了，但現在不是還心情的狀態，你明白嗎？ 」

「啊，這樣也沒關係。 但是請記住。 我想用那樣的眼看著你，觸摸你。 這種感情不是消失的東西。 我發誓絕對不會做你討厭的事情。 但是，這點也請你明白。 我也是男的」

多麼直接啊......。 可是終於，這個非生產性的言詞的交換變得愚蠢。 這個男人為什麼想觸摸這樣的老人呢？ 還是應該做一次頭檢。 怎麼想都不普通。 在本來就不尋常的世界裡來回徘徊，不要再製造讓人頭痛的問題。

「哈哈。 對前途很不安。 我在那邊的窗邊看書，有什麼事就跟我說」

「這樣啊。 那我睡了」

「哈？ 」

「吃晚飯的時候叫醒我」

「っ！ 」

能做到嗎！ 飛奔出房間，氣勢洶洶地關上門，回到了久違的自己的房間。 今天晚飯也給你做嗎！ 撤回前言！ 那傢伙什麼的，

「我最討厭那傢伙了！ 」

十一月二十七日、午前十時。

「く...... くくく、」

「喂，夏洛克！ 哼、哼、哇、別笑了、笨蛋」

昨天的那些東西到底去哪裡了？ 多虧眼前的人物兩人的隔閡完全解開了。 那也是理所當然的。

「啊，我已經習慣了，完全」

經自我介紹，兩人重新接過遞過來的名片。 怎麼努力也控制不住。 四十五歲左右的刑警。 好像是因為卡特裡家的事情而來的。 據說因為員警本部忙於現場搜索，所以才來進行詳細的調查。

「對了，那個，健吉特刑警，呵呵。 」

「算了...... 尼古拉斯刑警」

尼古拉斯·肯吉特刑警。 由於兩人能夠適應現代的知識，腦海中浮現出某位演員。 再加上這個刑警是新時代的人。

「對，對不起，那個，太......」

「恩，是這樣啊。 周圍的人都叫他尼古拉斯刑警了。 ‘健吉特刑警’什麼的，我可不會討厭麻煩難叫的名字來叫我的人」

「不好意思，那麼」

「是的。 夏洛克，詹姆斯先生，請詳細地告訴我」

「在那之前，倒杯茶吧。 尼古拉斯、庫庫、尼古拉斯刑警、什麼、よろよろよろよろよろ、し、ぶはははははは！ 」

「哎呀，詹姆斯啊，那個，哈哈哈！ 不行！ 說要這樣忍耐的話太勉強了！ 」

啪嚓，血管斷裂般的聲音。 當然誰的血管也不會斷。

「你給我適可而止吧！ 不要因為你忍耐而得意忘形啊！ 」

因感情的變化而改變語言的人意外地多。 第一人稱變化，詞尾變化。 可是這個變化對現在的二人火是油。 流著淚跌倒的兩個人，被用女人的話語更加怒吼而將他們推倒的尼古拉斯刑警。 因為助手泡的紅茶是豎起小指喝的，所以噴出的香草茶和咖啡很好地濡濕了刑警的臉。

「我要回去了！ 」

「等等！ 」

「我道歉！ 」

「已經不知道了」

這就是和他的相遇。

這個個性十足的刑警竟然成為他們不可或缺的幫手，當時兩人做夢也沒有想到。

──異世界的二《人生俱樂部》──

十一月二十八日、午後五時。

自卡特裡一家事件以來，委託的訪問和電話增加了。 因為太多了，所以決定在聽了調查內容後再決定是否接受，但並不是幾乎所有的委託員警去拜託就好像發生了這樣的事件，而是繼續昨天，今天也沒有接受事件就結束了。 因為家庭教師也是為了專心致志這邊而拒絕的，所以希望差不多能接受一個左右的工作。

「天快黑了」

「啊，接下來的委託人今天就結束了。 」

「請進。 讓您久等了」

打擾一下，走進來的是一位細長紳士的中年男性。 雖然沒有富裕的印象，但他是一個擁有漂亮的東西像演員一樣容貌端正的帥哥。 看起來和犯罪、事件無緣。 從佩戴的表和服裝來看，被認為是相當新時代的人。

沒錯，有些麻煩的來訪的委託人也和街上的人一樣時代的分散，必須一眼推測判斷出是哪個時代的人。 不可思議的是，我們的頭腦無論和哪個時代的人都能毫無違和感地交談。 我幫了這個大忙。 那個時代的流行，技術，名人等，根據遇見的人隨意地腦好象變化，不會被這個世界的居民懷疑。 這也許也是我們回到原來世界的一個提示。 像昨天的刑警一樣，有時反而會感到困惑。

「對不起，實際上我不太會準備謝禮。 儘管如此，還是想聽聽大家的意見......」

「沒關係，我們比起金錢更注重委託內容。 請說說看」

「謝謝。 對不起，我叫菲力浦·亨德森。 其實委託內容是關於家裡的事情。 我年輕的時候妻子去世了，和兒子一起生活，不久前我工作回來的時候，每次東西都會移動，雖然很難說，但是人的體液之類的東西會附著，嚴重的時候早上起來照鏡子，身體上會沾上痣一樣的東西...... 真噁心」

不由得小聲跟偵探搭話。

「夏洛克，你不是想接受這個嗎......？ 」

「具體是從幾天前開始的？ 」

啊啊，我想馬上從這個案件下手。 這種事誰聽了不都是兒子幹的嗎......。 因為父親是美男子，所以惡作劇過頭了吧。 根本不值得推理。 但是嘛，世上也有喜歡東西的人。

「嗯，一周前開始吧......。 我問了兒子，兒子的房間裡好像到處亂扔東西，真讓人感到危險。 兒子也是兩個月前才回來的，所以不想太擔心」

「回來了嗎？ 」」

「大概一年前。 那的確是在秋老虎酷暑的九月。 過了二十歲沒多久就突然離家出走，一直沒回來。 因為我家沒有母親，兒子也經常帶著沉思的表情，所以我想分開生活。 我問了很久沒見的孩子長大後稍微有點大人的原因，果然是討厭和父親兩個人生活。 聽說他進了朋友家和女朋友家，一邊打工一邊生活，還上了大學。 因為偶然也聯絡沒探索。 所謂單親是很難的......。 畢竟父親不能代替母親」

稍微寂寞地笑的男性確實很好地看的話是整齊的臉,不過，從眼角可以看出辛苦的顏色。 偵探有什麼疑問嗎，眯著眼睛聽著。 但是，和自己差不多年齡的男性，一邊工作一邊認真地照顧孩子，一想到這些，就覺得放不下心。

「兩個月前回來後，你兒子有沒有跟以前不一樣的樣子呢？ 」

「沒什麼特別的，和以前一樣很普通。 你不會懷疑我兒子的。 兒子也遭受了損失，也沒有破壞第一家的理由。 好像交友關係有些變化。 因為那也是年輕人，所以也有和其他人打成一團的時候。 偶爾來我家玩，是個很普通的溫柔青年」

偵探稍微抬頭看天花板，以那個獨特的姿勢閉上了眼睛。 變成這個模式的話長。 沒辦法，這次我們會問出具體的資訊。

「您兒子的名字是？ 」

「我是理查。 理查·亨德森。 搜查時需要填寫這裡的位址、電話號碼、外出時的緊急連絡方式。 還有，這是鑰匙。 我經常不在家，請隨意使用。 反正沒放什麼值錢的東西。 只要把門鎖好」

這樣說著，我收到寫著連絡方式的筆記和合鑰。 看來他很信任我。 看了之後直覺地覺得他是被捲入犯罪的類型吧。 位址有點遠啊。 從這裡換乘電車或公共汽車要花一個小時。 這麼說來，這個男性特意花了一個小時才到這裡來的嗎？ 越發不能不承擔了。 話說回來，夏洛克已經進入了搜查模式，所以不管怎樣都會和夏洛克交往的。 把收到的便條和鑰匙放到筆記本裡，偵探吐了一口氣，睜開了眼睛。

「調查從明天開始。 如果您能詳細瞭解您兒子的交友關係的話，請告訴我您的名字。 當然不是懷疑你兒子。 我聽說你朋友進過家，希望您能給我一點線索」

「我知道了，我會問一下兒子的。 因為不想好好珍惜，所以今天來這裡的事情沒有傳達」

「這樣啊。 那麼知道了請打電話。 您兒子也是不安定的時期吧。 就這樣，不要把關于調查的一切都告訴兒子吧」

「啊，幸虧你是知道的人。 謝謝你，偵探。 那麼，差不多該準備晚飯了，先告辭了」

午後七時。

偵探還是老樣子，關在房間裡不出來，但我們還是隨意準備晚飯。 回想起來，好像僅自己一個人在做飯的準備，做飯的時候覺得不可思議，心情平靜下來也不錯。 雖然我不知道以前的自己是不是會做飯的人，但只要遵守食譜就能做出的料理，近乎于計畫成功的喜悅。 計畫？ 到底是什麼計畫？ 以前的我是企劃很拿手的人嗎？

「喂，夏洛克，做好了。 在這裡吃嗎？

隔著門搭話也不回來。 無奈之下，打開門走進裡面，只見他擺出一個小時和不久前看到的姿勢，坐在沙發上。 在漆黑的房間裡，連燈都沒點就這麼死了，我連想都不敢想。

「放在這裡哦。 今天是礦泉水」

卡卡裡和側面桌子放置打算離開的時候被抓住了手臂。 偵探在這個房間叫住的時候不知為何總是這樣想著，又回到前進的腳步等待著話語。

「你認為兒子會喜歡親生父親嗎？ 」

「不知道。 但是，世上不可能有的事只有一把。 雖然太陽從西邊升起而東邊落下是不可能的，但是在這個世界上，普通的人僅自己們兩人，這難道不是一件難以置信的事嗎？ 」

偵探拉住手腕的力量變強。

「...... 是啊。 雖然夜空的星星不會一起落下，但是喜歡上初老男子的年輕男子就在這裡」

在完全變暗的房間裡，偵探的眼睛發光。 被那雙眼睛抓住，無法逃脫。 胳膊的力量越來越強。

「...... 喂，夏洛克。 你別想歪了」

被默默吸引。 纖細的手臂哪裡有這樣的力量？ 終於被吸引到偵探的面前，被偵探一方狠狠地拉著不由得破壞了體制。 在他的大腿旁邊以膝蓋的形式登上沙發。 為了不讓他摔倒，用手扶著他的雙肩，支撐著自己的身體，馬上從正下方抬頭望去，雙眼緊盯著。 偵探的右手伸了出來，就這樣被包住了臉頰。 與外觀不相配，令人驚訝的熱手指不由得撲通一聲。

「啊，算了...... 我不知道你在想什麼，不用了，夏洛克」

「為什麼？ 如果真的討厭的話，不更加抵抗是不行的哦，詹姆斯」

「...... っ」

不行，不能翻眼。 像被蛇盯上的青蛙一樣，從指尖到頭頂都像石頭一樣動不了。 偵探的左手伸過來抓住襯衫的領口。 慢慢地，慢慢地被拉著。 臉漸漸靠近。 還有十釐米、八釐米...... 不能好好地呼吸。 頭像被熱水沖昏了過去。 五釐米、三釐米...... 偵探閉上了眼睛。 對一秒後到來的對方熱情的體溫有所覺悟，不由得緊緊地閉上了眼睛。 到嘴唇，還有一釐米......。

《莉莉莉莉莉》

被急促的電話機鈴聲嚇倒。 恐怕連耳朵都變得通紅的臉不想被看見，跑出了房間。

「啊，可惡！ 不要被沖走......！ 」

殘留下來的偵探在黑暗中，靜靜地低著眼睛嘟噥著。 稍微，用看起來高興的聲色。

「啊，真遺憾。 但是，也有發現哦，詹姆斯」

偵探輕輕地吻了剛才還在撫摸口胡的右手的拇指，臉頰染紅微笑了。

「你的鬍子意外地很柔軟呢。 」

「好的，好的。 我明白了。 謝謝您迅速提供的資訊。 嗯，從明天開始，好。 如果還有什麼問題的話，請隨時聯繫。 那麼」

電話的物件和預想的一樣，是菲力浦·亨德森先生。 電話的內容是關於兒子理查的交友關係。 最要好的朋友好像馬上調查到了，為了明天的搜查，回到家後馬上聯繫了我。 謝謝你。

把視線移到電話機旁邊記錄的筆記上。

阿道夫·蘭伯特，21歲。 理查是倫敦國際大學的同學。 這是一年交友的朋友，和理查關係最好。 是個活潑開朗的青年，但問題行動也稍顯突出。 最近變得相當老實了。 以前在大學內對教師的暴行在家禁閉──。

「對教師的暴行...... 喂」

明天是星期三。 我應該去他們上的倫敦國際大學看看嗎？ 不管你是否願意，都必須和夏洛克一起行動，這是內心的負擔，但也不敢因此在這個世界單獨行動。

「為什麼會變成這樣呢」

站在電話機旁，擔心這個世界和自己的趨勢，長長地歎了一口氣。

十一月二十九日、午前九時。

因為昨天發生了一件事，所以和夏洛克見面感到很抵觸，但他卻做出一副好像從來沒有發生過的樣子。 和以前一樣，單純的合作關係的距離感。 相逢已經過去一周了，感覺已經在一起很長時間了。

我一邊吃早飯一邊把昨天的電話記錄給他。

「原來如此。 暫且調查一下那個叫阿道夫的青年和理查本人的附近吧。 那麼今天上午是大學，下午是亨德森家的搜查」

「離大學還有三十分鐘，到亨德森家還有三十分鐘。 午飯怎麼辦？

「不想在外面吃啊」

「那簡單地做一個三明治吧。 」

兩個人一起吃早飯去廚房。 吃完後想把盤子疊起來拿走，手很滑。 碟子發出華麗的聲音撞到地板上。 好像用盤子邊上殘留的黃油滑了一下。

人誰都會有失敗的。 為了收集散亂的碟子的碎片而空手抓住是不好的。

「痛っ」

用銳利尖銳的盤子的碎片切斷了右手的食指。 溢出的鮮血。 好像剪得很深。 純白的碟子的碎片染紅了。

「沒關係嗎？ 」

因為擔心夏洛克而接近。 看到鮮紅的血，我皺起了眉頭。 他馬上拿來急救箱試圖止血，但血怎麼也止不住。

「真為難啊」

「沒關係，過一會兒會停的。 」

雖然這麼說，卻完全沒有停下來的跡象。 輕輕地牽著手，他仔細地觀察。 就這樣想著什麼，連食指一口咬在嘴裡。

「什、什麼？ 」

不要緊，只是以視線制止這邊，嘴內含著手指用舌頭按住傷口。 用銳利地、一點一點地擴散的疼痛和熱的他的舌頭搖晃頭。

血也止不住。 他更深地含著手指，用門牙咬著手指的根部。 雖然知道這是為了止住血管的行為，但思考還是朝著沒有的方向前進。 失去的血液和熱舌頭，被甜咬的手指的根源，不是那樣的事希望，誤解了的腦醬期待那個前頭沸騰。 無法隱藏不斷上升的體溫。

「...... 夏洛克」

聲音沙啞。 我的目光無法從他垂下的睫毛中移開。 好像被施了魔法一樣，一釐米也動不了。 我會被那端正的臉吸引。

你那樣做了多長時間？ 回過神來發現出血已經停止了。 他的嘴慢慢地離開了。

「真是太草率了。 」

就這樣澆上消毒液纏上繃帶，拾起周圍的碎片，他很快就消失在廚房裡。

「什、什麼......」

被飯館留下了，呆呆地看著雪白的指尖。

午前十一時。

他們所就讀的倫敦國際大學相當廣闊，雖說是搜查，但首先連本人的面孔都不知道，所以非常困難。

「啊好想回去了」

「你在說什麼呢。 他們終於找到了」

理查·亨德森和阿道夫·朗伯特。 的確兩人關係很好，沒有課的時間也一起行動著。 上課的間歇時間被發現真是幸運。

理查剪短的金髮和阿道夫形成鮮明對比，畫的是長到肩膀的黑髮，發梢是習慣性的波浪。 兩個人體格都很好，好像體育運動也不錯。

「不覺得奇怪嗎？ 」

「什麼？ 」

「衣服的品位」

理查就是所謂的拉丁系時尚。 只有顏色很強的東西，確實在皮膚白的皮膚裡(上)稍微看上去浮起。 另一方面，阿道夫的服裝非常普通，與膚色黑的襯衫和牛仔褲、理查相比顯得相當樸素。

「確實是。 這兩個人沒有衣服的感覺」

「與其說沒有品位......」

這樣說著，兩個人就向下一節課走去。 二人好象被偶爾路過的朋友打招呼坦率地交換著寒暄。

「喂，試著跟那個男孩子打招呼吧。 」

「現在和阿道夫（A道夫）接觸過的孩子？ 」

「啊」

為了不讓人懷疑，從遠處打聽他。 看來這之後好像沒有課。 大概是打算去中庭吧，走在通風的走廊上。

院子裡早就聚集在樹蔭下談笑的團體的身影。 男女混雜在一起，一邊抓著帶來的小吃，一邊聊著什麼。 要和那個小組匯合之前聽話。

「喂，你方便嗎？ 」

這種時候，不用說女性，就連男性也喜歡夏洛克整齊的臉有用。 這裡就交給他了，稍微從後面注視著。 果然，那個男孩子一眼望著身材苗條、美麗的臉龐、清爽的聲音，以及無論從哪裡看都像是美青年的夏洛克，用憧憬的目光閃耀著那雙清澈的淺藍色眼睛。

「哈，是的！ 」

「你和剛才那個黑膚男生關係好嗎？ 」

「啊，難道是阿道夫的事嗎？ 」

「是啊。 其實他是很遠的親戚，偶然路過這所大學附近，我想他很努力吧，就稍微窺視了一下。 突然蜂擁而至不知如何是好，就偷偷地問問朋友他的事，和那個大叔一起」

「啊，是這樣啊！ 是的，以前的朋友關係很好......。 大概是親戚們注意到了吧，那個」

青年臉色有些陰沉，移開視線。

「他的問題行動的事？ 」

「誒？ 不，那個從很早以前，怎麼說也是活潑過頭的孩子......。 我想如果是他的話也不是不可能的事」

「關於服裝之類的？ 」

「與其說是服裝，不如說是性格吧。 整體來說，他比以前更黑了。 你看，兩年前，發生了那件事」

「啊，是家人的事情嗎？ 」

「是的。 他和父親關係很好」

「離別是痛苦的」

「是的。 死了一段時間也沒來大學。 不過最近總覺得這裡很暗，不知道是不是又在沉思什麼呢？ 」

「如果有人支援他的話」

「那個孩子是獨生子呢。 母親當然也是溫柔的好人，但畢竟是爸爸的孩子」

「是啊，謝謝了。 今後能和那個孩子好好相處嗎？ 」

「是的，當然可以！ 」

歡笑著目送他走向院子。 看來那個小組的成員是和讀的一樣。

「原來如此。 我看到一點了」

「夏洛克，你事先調查過阿道夫青年的事嗎？ 」

「完全不是？ 什麼，簡單的話題。 如果說關係好的朋友也怕出話題的問題，大抵是家族和家庭的事。 而且他說了『關係好』。 過去式。 父母的事是死別還是離婚，即使是兄弟的事，大體上痛苦的事也是離別吧？ 然後就是為了讓對方聽到資訊，巧妙地進行口頭誘導」

到底是怎麼回事啊......。 只有這個男人不想成為敵人。 圍著敵人的人想必很辛苦吧，離開了那個地方。

正午。

大學畢業後步行幾分鐘，在中央有噴泉的公園吃午飯。 結果今天早上，由於滿身是血的手無法站在廚房裡，夏洛克做了三明治。 從肩膀上垂下來的小包裡的內容是怎樣的，還不知道。

「我不保證味道」

「好啊。 至少是你做的。 比那些莫名其妙的人類類比所做出來的東西強一百倍」

火腿和蛋三明治、萵苣和番茄、金槍魚、一般的三明治。 但是......。

「怎麼說呢，很有個性呢......」

「好煩啊。 要是不願意，就留它吧」

那個小小的嘴巴滿滿地臉頰，象倉鼠一樣一邊咀嚼一邊說的帥哥。 形狀不整齊，火腿和蛋的量明顯地很奇怪，生菜不切就那樣做，金槍魚的調味為何是民族咖喱...... 怎麼看都不普通的三明治們。 儘管如此，做這樣的叔叔的傷的治療，代替製作了二人的三明治的偵探，不由得覺得是可愛的傢伙。

「呵呵」

「什麼啊」

面對稍稍有些生氣的偵探不由得笑了起來。 沒有注意到臉上的蛋，拼命地動著嘴。

「沾著」

「む」

我貼著臉頰告訴你。 他想用空手指取，但很遺憾，正好相反。

「沒辦法啦」

就像父母給孩子一樣，用手指擦乾淨。 在男人看來，肌膚實在是太美了，無意識中將去除的蛋送入口中。

「啊，」

也許做了相當丟臉的事。 但是嘛，父母和孩子年齡相差那麼大，就像是關係很好的兒子一樣。 隱藏著一些動搖，和偵探對視。

「誒？ 」

那是我從來沒見過的夏洛克的臉。 像一個純樸的青年，像個無辜的孩子，像戀愛的少女一樣。 用三明治將膨脹的臉染成粉紅色，失去言語卻一動不動的他的臉。

「す、す、すみません」

我不由得面紅耳赤。 疼得轉過臉來。 他把嘴裡的東西趕緊灌進胃裡。

「那種東西，太狡猾了......」

雖然不知道那是對什麼，什麼是狡猾，但是現在的狀況並不奇怪和討厭。 像木莓一樣酸甜的感情。

就這樣過了一會兒，兩個人一聲不吭，無心地將歪斜的三明治往嘴裡塞。

午後二時。

夏洛克是一個公私不分的男人。 一到搜查，眼神就變了。 正在思考什麼的時候，我根本沒注意到這邊的事情。 那樣的地方是不是說異怪地禁欲，一定是那樣的氣質吧，甚至感到象沒有感情的機器一樣的冷。

「一毫米也不要動，如果動了的話，請放回原位。 」

理查的房間。 雖然是很普通的大學生的房間，但是有什麼東西卡住了。 這次的調查是瞞著兒子的，所以不能暴露有人進這個房間。 慎重地從房間的角落物色出來。

從孩子的時候開始使用著，舊的學習桌子椅子，然後書架。 床和旁邊的桌子上有相片架。 從兒時的東西到現在的東西。 海報都是音樂樂隊的海報，貼好了一段時間的海報和新的海報混合在一起。 地板上滾動著鐵陣列和足球，床下是雜誌。 這種手法，就是所謂的年輕人，誰都會感興趣。

夏洛克剛想在書架前觀察一會兒，就仔細檢查了一張牆上的海報，仔細比較了相框中的照片。 最後，我開始認真閱讀床下的雜誌，好像讀了很難的參考書。

「哦，喂，那個也是必要的嗎？ 」

他默默地伸手拿下一本雜誌。 這是在海邊裸露的女性的封面。 啪啦啪啦地一看，一張名片掉了下來。

《人生俱樂部》

下面寫著連絡方式。 看起來不是個人的名片。 恐怕是企業或者店的名片。 名片一眼就看出，用堅實的紙質刻入金箔，僅此一張就已經是上等的名片了。

「這是......。 詹姆斯，請把這裡寫的電話號碼記下來。 這個logo」

按照說的，把寫著的號碼和店鋪的標誌完全照抄下來。 金箔的標誌就好像沒寫花丸的花瓣一樣，看起來只是一個旋渦。 從中心向左下方向稍微伸長著從上和下被毀壞了的橢圓形，順時針旋轉的漩渦最後。 夏洛克迅速將它夾在原頁裡，向下一本雜誌伸出了手。

「哇，哇...... 這已經是確信犯了吧......」

接著夏洛克拿在手裡的雜誌。 老年男性用自己的手暴露馬賽克進入了的秘部的封面。 翻開裡面一看，從中年到壯年，甚至完全是老人，無論哪裡都是男人的皮膚。

「從拖著紙箱的痕跡來看，恐怕我們這邊是新的。 也就是說這是最近理查青年的興趣」

縱向收納的雜誌，被漂亮地整齊地收納在紙箱中。 讓封面朝上。 然後，前面的這本雜誌，接下來的三本雜誌，全部都是男性的色情雜誌。

「新的自己，難道不是那樣的俱樂部嗎？ 」

「那怎麼樣呢。 不能在沒有確信之前就馬上做出判斷」

小心翼翼地將一切恢復原樣，再次回到床下。

「那麼，已經足夠了。 出去吧」

「誒？ 已經結束了？ 」

「啊。 必要的資訊都準備好了」

追趕與明星從房間出去的偵探。 也許事件已經完全解決在他的腦海裡，我希望他能成為我被遺棄的人。 今天早上和白天的私人時間和他之間的差距讓我頭痛。

「等一下，夏洛克！ 」

「回大學吧」

「哈？ 」

完全不明白他的意圖就跟來了。 從亨德森家到大學大約30分鐘。 如果公車換乘不順利，四十分鐘就可以了。 但是，偵探到底在想些什麼，乘上巴士，在到達下一個換乘車站之前，在中途的車站下了車。

「誒？ 在這兒下車嗎？ 」

啊啊，簡短地回答前進的他。 這一帶酒吧和酒吧什麼的很密集。 但是下午三點左右，當然進不了店。

華麗的招牌和用舊金屬做成的吊掛招牌，各種年代的招牌攙雜在一起。 從雞尾酒專賣店到高級餐廳，如店鋪、霓虹燈發光的來歷不明的店鋪，真是形形色色。

走過稍微錯綜複雜的地方，雖然是白天，卻走進了相當暗的胡同裡。 周圍被現代化的高層建築包圍著，陽光沒有照進來。 陰暗潮濕的小巷裡。 那是個發黴、現在還有什麼不好的東西要出來的地方。 在小巷的盡頭，被黑暗包圍的終點站出現了「她」。

用漆黑的斗篷包裹身體，與那個黑同樣漆黑的veru從頭被完全包上。 坐在骯髒小巷地底下的老婆子。 能認識是老婆子的，從那個黑暗的面紗下窺視的皺紋靠近了的嘴邊，很長地伸展同樣漆黑被塗了的指甲，青的血管浮起了的手指。

「もシ、そこのお二人」

嘶啞的聲音像黑暗的魔女。 那個小小的蜷縮的身體稍微起來招手。 在那一帶沒有人影，對這邊說話的事很明確。

「什麼啊。 你是誰？ 」

夏洛克的瞳孔映出警戒的顏色。 他難得一副緊張的樣子，我也不由得咽了口水。

「我沒筷子，占卜。 看看未來。 不需要錢」

「快點去吧，夏洛克」

夏洛克好像不能從那裡動了。 不僅如此，他還慢慢地走向那位老婆婆身邊。

「夏洛克！ 」

他用驚人的力量前進。 想要停下來，抓住手腕也沒用。 終於走到老婆子的面前，一股刺鼻的臭味不由得扭曲了臉。

老婆子把大拇指按在彎曲的夏洛克的額頭上，低聲地低吟著。

「不是NO。 絕對不是諾姆娜。 如果nome命運難迎接omae。 還不行。 還早呢」

一點兒也不懂。 不許喝？ 那是酒的事嗎？ 雖然這一帶確實是酒館街，但是對老婆子的可怕程度扭曲的言詞完全不能理解。

夏洛克就像回到我身邊一樣，當場退縮，額頭上滲出了大顆的汗水。

「下次，你」

老婆子這麼一說，就像是被一種看不見的力量吸引一樣，硬是被逼到老婆面前。 無法抵抗。 同樣，大拇指碰在額頭上的話，眼前深淵的貝爾這樣說道。

「蛇。 蛇好。 讓蛇忍耐一下。 內側，一定，一定要忍耐」

蛇？ 把蛇藏起來？ 雖然想聽是怎麼回事，但別說聲音了，連呼吸都喘不上來。 象遇到鬼壓床似地動彈不得。

「啊，那個啊」

一瞬間，和老婆子的眼睛對上了。

——哈，誰也逃脫不了命運。

老婆子說完話的瞬間，鬼壓床解開了，從無法形容的恐怖中解放的身體咯吱咯吱地顫抖起來。 膝蓋笑得無法從那個地方站起來。 不知不覺眼前的老婆子消失了，只有小巷裡蔓延的黑暗，和沉澱的空氣一起蔓延著。 那裡沒有陽光，只有快要咽下生命的深淵，用鈍的眼球注視著這邊——。

午後五時。

好不容易才回到大學，但兩人的言語都很少。 從莫名其妙的恐怖中解放出來，暫時保持著放心的狀態，好不容易才走到了大學。 周圍的吵鬧的學生們多少讓心情放鬆了一些。

「夏洛克，為什麼在那種地方中途下車呢？ 」

「不知道」

「不知道嗎？ 」

「啊。 連自己都不知道。 只是，我想不管怎樣在那裡下車，到達那個胡同裡，必須遇見」

「那個老婆子？ 」

「啊」

說正經話的偵探不認為是在撒謊。 現在他聽了那位老婆子的話，一時動彈不得。 說不定那個老婆子對我們被關在這個世界裡的理由或有什麼啟示。

「總之現在是搜查。 不趕緊調查一下就到晚上了」

「你在調查什麼？ 」

「阿道夫是施暴的老師。 」

這樣說著，就和明星走著向周圍的學生們打聽。 雖然無法預測調查老師會變成怎樣，但仿照他這邊也隨手向學生打招呼。

探聽時意外地費勁。 不管怎麼說，暴力事件好像是一年半以前的事情，當時才成為話題，但是沒有學生知道是什麼課程的老師。

「你明白了嗎？ 」

「不行啊。 一年半前別人惹起的問題行為誰也沒記住」

在思考該怎麼辦的時候，突然從後面感覺到了視線。 那時，在院子附近搭話的青年。 我原以為他會被懷疑，沒想到他竟打了招呼。

「那個，難道是阿道夫的事情嗎？ 」

「啊，原來如此。 我還是在意他最近奇怪的事情。 我在找發生暴力事件時受到暴行的老師，你有線索嗎？ 」

年輕人在夏洛克的問題上稍微留點時間回答。

「確實...... 嗯，這樣啊。 我想是亨德森先生，哲學的」

「聽說亨德森？ 」

「恩。 發生了那件事之後，我就辭去了這所大學......」

「全名還記得嗎？ 」

「我認為埃裡克，是這樣的。 埃裡克·亨德森」

「他現在在哪裡？ 」

「那麼，到那裡為止......。 傳言說他轉移到了其他國家的大學。 本來就不打算在這裡待很久」

「當然了。 真是幫了大忙了」

「不。 我也很擔心他的事」

「謝謝，嗯...... 對不起，我沒問你的名字」

「啊，請不要在意。 我的名字是莉茲卡。 莉茲卡·邁爾」

那時，我受到了像是被打到後腦勺一樣的衝擊。 莉茲卡三個字的迴響在腦內迴響。 不知從哪裡聽說過這個名字，在亞洲系裡卻沒有認識過這麼年輕的青年。 有什麼東西快要出來了。 越是想取出記憶，就越會被拖入記憶的黑暗中。 只是他那清澈的淺藍色眼睛怎麼也離不開頭。 好像是遺忘在什麼地方的重要什麼。

「ritsuka......？ 」

「恩。 母親是日本人，父親是傑曼系。 經常被說成不可思議的聲音的名字，像女孩子一樣，已經習慣了。 啊哈哈」

不是那樣，不是那樣。 知道這個名字。 遺忘在這腦醬的某處的三個字。

「你是莉茲卡嗎？ 我是夏洛克。 這邊是詹姆斯。 如果有什麼事的話，再找個地方吧。 這次真的非常感謝」

「是的。 要是能幫上忙就好了，夏洛克，詹姆斯。 那麼，我該走了」

直到看不見離去的青年的背影。 我不認為他是完全的陌生人。 旁邊的偵探也一樣，沉默地站著，好像在思考著什麼。

「為什麼我特意說出了自己的名字和你的名字呢。 又在什麼地方，之類的。 以後不會再見面的」

「啊。 這是為什麼呢？ 但是我想如果是你的話，一定和我一樣做了自我介紹」

忘記放在哪裡的拼圖拼圖。 丟失了的金色棋子。 扔掉的玩具的塊。 已經再也無法挽回的重要的什麼，向著本應存在於心中的某些東西拼命伸出手。 雖然知道無法傳達。

夜八時、自宅。

「果然是這樣啊。 好的。 不，不能斷言有直接關係。 那麼，好的，電話號碼......。 回頭見」

「...... 哈羅，埃裡克·亨德森先生，沒錯吧？ 我......。 原來如此。 不，關於他的事情稍微......。 是嗎，果然......。 那麼就這樣。 幫了大忙。 好的，再見」

「...... 夏洛克。 確認好了。 是......。 不，那個可能性是......。 我明白了，今後也請多多關照。 可是......。 那正好！ 那麼明天立刻！ 嗯！ ...... 好的，再有什麼事我會聯繫您的」

「經朋友介紹知道了貴店。 嗯。 明天我去拜訪您可以嗎？ 對，是的，兩位...... 知道了，那麼明天見」

「...... 刑警先生，拜託了。 這是夏洛克......。 不，所以......。 嗯，好的，那麼就這樣吧」

夏洛克長時間呆在電話機旁邊。 對於他來說，相當長的時間。 從世界上的夫人角度來看，好像會被嘲笑的。 就像是打長電話的婦女一樣，把椅子拿到電話機旁邊，一個小時過去了。 這絕不是為了讓話題變得花枝招展閒暇。 他確實接近真實了。

「怎麼樣，你明白了什麼嗎？ 」

終於打完長途電話回到餐廳的偵探一副疲憊的樣子，一屁股坐在椅子上。

「啊，大概吧。 在倫敦國際大學教授哲學的埃裡克·亨德森，是這次委託人菲力浦·亨德森的雙胞胎哥哥。 和預想的一樣。 一年半前的五月，阿道夫青年施暴的埃裡克，原本預定在夏季期間搬到大學。 據說阿道夫青年此時已失去父親，處於相當不安定的時期。 埃裡克好像沒有告訴他的弟弟菲力浦這個暴力事件。 反正說是暴行也是性暴行」

「...... 你說什麼？

「自從失去了父親後，阿道夫對埃裡克產生了那樣的感情。 莉茲卡也說了吧？ 阿道夫就是所謂的父親情結啊。 那個獵豹的他扭曲了失去父親的悲傷，那個轉向了Eric。 變成戀愛感情的形式吧。 試著回憶一下，飛利浦的容貌。 兩人是一卵雙胞胎，臉長得一模一樣」

想起來委託他的事情。 確實，被說成是演員，卻毫無疑問，是非常聰明的紳士。

「這樣啊...... 也就是說，犯人是阿道夫青年，為了接近外表一模一樣的弟弟菲力浦，和兒子理查成為了好朋友。 所以最近菲力浦說兒子的交友關係變了」

「那怎麼樣呢。 還不能斷言犯人是阿道夫青年。 也許是那樣，也可能不是那樣。 說了吧？ 」

「但是除此之外還能想到什麼？ 」

「要回答這個問題還缺少片段。 一年前的夏天，埃裡克離開大學後發生的事情，是這個事件最重要的關鍵。 你忘了一件重要的事」

「重要的事？ 」

「啊，一年前啊，詹姆斯。 從現在開始一年前的，恐怕是九月」

一年前。 九月。 失去父親的阿道夫青年。 與外表一模一樣的艾莉克，菲力浦兄弟。 這次菲力浦的委託......。 一個小小的齒輪嘎吱嘎吱地咬合。

「這樣啊...... 和兒子理查離家出走的時候一樣」

「就是那樣。 我不認為這是無關的。 但是沒有證據就沒有確信。 我的假說大致超過著用現代的技術能能考慮的範疇。 我突然不相信自己的假設。 比起上次的蜥蜴人的超回復藥，哦」

這麼說著，偵探拿起桌上的水果籃裡盛著的蘋果和香蕉。 兩個不同的水果分別拿到左右各自的眼前。

「這是什麼？ 」

「什麼呀，怎麼看都是蘋果。 」

「那麼，這個呢？ 」

「除了香蕉還有別的可能嗎？ 」

偵探什麼都沒回答，把香蕉放回原有的地方。 咬了一口手裡的蘋果閉上了眼睛。

「人類的大腦容易過於相信眼睛看到的東西。 我們頭腦中複雜的電腦，不得不這樣想：這雙眼睛看到的東西絕對正確。 但是，試著閉上眼睛，怎樣？ 實際上，沒有方法證明「這是蘋果」直到說出口。 拿在手裡的水果可能是蘋果形狀的香蕉，也可能是香蕉形狀的蘋果」

「你想說什麼，夏洛克」

「明天，我將證明給你看。 而且......」

那個時候的偵探和剛才相比變化了，露出了沒有自信的表情。

「或許，我們所看到的蘋果和香蕉，不，除此之外的一切，都是虛偽的吧。 」

「怎麼了......」

「明天你當然也會跟著我來吧？ 」

「就算說了不願意，反正還是會拖後腿的。 」

「嘛」

偵探輕笑著走出了餐廳。 雖然這次也不要發生危險的事情，但還是伸手去抓他剛摘下來的蘋果。 不管從哪裡看都只是蘋果的那種水果，咬一口閉上雙眼。

「...... 果然，蘋果不是蘋果嗎？ 」

November 17th, central control room.

最近他的樣子很奇怪。 本來就很奇怪，但是掛在圈子上很奇怪。 對於這個萬能的列奧納多·達·芬奇，由於卡地亞的系統的事隱瞞的事，是好的膽量。 我馬上意識到他有什麼企圖。 那個不是最近的事情。 也許再有一個月以上，就更長了。 今年剛剛被召喚的小雞，想玩弄這個複雜的系統與萬能的頭腦對抗一千年，不，早萬年。 雖然這麼說，但是他的頭腦還是非常出色的。 有時淩駕于天才之上。 我承認這一點。 而且作為宿敵的他也能說同樣的話。 兩人似乎各自企圖著什麼，互相牽制。 你認為它可以隱藏在這列奧納多？

「福爾摩斯」

「哎呀，這是......」

阻止從地下走出來的偵探。

「你隱瞞了什麼？ 我不知道你偷我的眼睛要幹什麼......」

「哎呀，就到此為止了。 接下來應該對他說。 那麼」

於是躲開追趕離開的偵探，從下面爬上來的男人阻止了他。

「對不起，那傢伙總是給你添麻煩。 」

「真是的。 你也有很多想問的事情」

「那可真糟糕啊。 我倒是沒有什麼壞企圖」

「做壞事的人都這麼說。 」

「哈哈哈哈哈！ 但是你放心吧，卡地亞本身就不會給你添麻煩的！ 大概！ 」

乍一看很開朗的阿拉菲夫紳士，但不可掉以輕心。 別看錯了他的真面目。

「我總是很認真的。 到了關鍵時刻，我必須對你們作出嚴厲的判斷。 為了卡地亞，為了那些孩子們」

他把笑著的臉一本正經地恢復過來，眼神就變了。 深邃黑暗的藍色虹彩照耀著邪惡的光芒。 兩、三次降低音調，低低地用dosu有效的聲音安靜地笑著。

「哈哈。 完全，那個是。 可怕的事。 啊！ 可是實在太可惜了。 明明沒有辦法不使用這種萬能的頭腦。 所有的事情，對吧」

「這個列奧納多，和你一起可不行。 」

「每個人心中都有善惡。 只是那個比例傾向著哪邊，那樣的話。 列奧納多·達·芬奇。 我給你提個忠告吧。 我們終究不認為這是故事中的登場人物。 如果真的想保護那些孩子和她們一起的話，千萬要注意啊。 那麼，就這樣」

他微微一笑，白牙禁不住發冷。 他那冷酷無道的目光殘留在黑暗中。 就這樣，無聲無息地消失的他的身體，變成了一隻美麗的蝴蝶，轉眼間飛走了。

「真沒辦法。 抓住它剪掉翅膀就好了」

十一月三十日、午前十時。

相當悠閒地吃早飯的偵探還沒整理頭髮。 把撲棱撲棱的劉海分得陰鬱，貼著早餐的flack。

「然後呢？ 今天怎麼辦呢？ 」

「今天從傍晚開始。 下午五點開門。 在那之前休息」

用洩氣的聲音和慢吞吞的說話反駁的偵探，昨天是考慮了相當長的事嗎，一邊吃一邊睡了。 片子都吃光了，已經全是彩色了，可是勺子還在動。

「還吃嗎？ 」

「已經不需要了」

「夏洛克，你什麼時候起床的？ 有時間的話再睡一次比較好」

「嗚、睡覺、い......」

「喂喂喂！ 別在那裡睡覺，笨蛋！ 」

發出咣當的一聲趴在桌子上的偵探一叫起來就抓住了肩膀。 不由得用力過猛，從昨天割下的手指上滲出了血。 到底是因為切得那麼深，還沒完全治好。 張開的傷口皺起眉頭。

「義大利......」

「恩，詹姆斯，傷口。 」

「啊—算了，算了！ 快去房間睡覺！ 」

「嗯」

搖搖晃晃，像剛開始走路的嬰兒一樣，像快要死掉的老人一樣，用不穩定的腳步向房間走去。 鮮血慢慢擴散。 要換繃帶，一隻手能卷好嗎？

「啊，終於到了」

「詹姆斯，一起睡吧。 」

「不行，還要收拾早餐，還要把繃帶卷好。 」

「這樣啊，以後我來做吧......」

從蓬鬆的黑髮之間窺視著橄欖的眼睛。 躺在床上曬著太陽，看起來很舒服。 我不由得輸給了那個誘惑。

「嗯，不，可是」

「詹姆斯，不錯吧？ 」

昨天白天的他的臉重疊在一起。 被跟平時智慧性頭腦發火的美青年的間隙搞了。 被天真無邪的臉吸引到溫暖的床上的他。

「完全......。 我也很甜呢」

「哈哈，你輸了。 」

躺在大床的中心躺著的男人像陪睡一樣躺著。 雖然他個子很高，但總覺得被人看不起很生氣，所以故意用胳膊肘枕在他的頭上，俯視他。

「你啊，長得真好啊。 雖然性格很難」

「你在誇獎我嗎？ 」

「怎麼樣？ 」

平靜的時間。 並不是互相接觸。 也不是說什麼。 只是一起在暖和的床上。 只是如此而已，卻被無比的安心感包圍著。

忽然覺得疑問。 這個男人說想摸這樣的中年人。 但是現在的他離這裡很近，卻不敢觸碰。 這肯定是因為我們想要像以前一樣作為合作關係去做的言辭，也要遵守規則吧。 昨天早上也是這樣。 沒有必要以上的事情，真的是為了止血的行動，白天的紅臉，狡猾的言詞也是全部。 這樣想的話總覺得稍微可愛起來。 算了，給點獎勵也行吧，像這樣想的話，現在的自己還是很從容的。

靠近即將正式入睡的他，將那漂亮的臉藏在心裡。 就這樣溫柔的擁抱你。 梳一梳頭髮，把鼻子埋在他漂亮的頭髮裡。

「嗚，啊，為什麼，詹姆斯」

「嫌？ 」

「不是討厭...... 一直，就這樣下去」

「嗯」

不知什麼時候積極的他跑到哪裡去了。 他慢慢地戰戰兢兢地轉動著雙手，真的像個小孩子一樣，不掩飾露出的笑容，再一次緊緊地抱住他。

「嗯...... 是不是睡過頭了？ 」

時針指著下午一點。 睡得很好。 手臂中的夏洛克輕輕地睡著了。 輕輕地解開背後的手臂，為了不發出聲音，從床上溜了出來。

「那麼」

吃完早飯後重新纏繃帶。 不管怎樣，洗的東西都濕透了。 一旦解開舊的繃帶，果然打開的傷痕就會被刻得慘不忍睹。 想用一隻手重新卷一卷，卻不順利。

「啊，要是有蝴蝶就好了。 」

對自己無心的發言感到吃驚。 蝴蝶？ 為什麼要考慮蝴蝶呢？ 本來就算有蝴蝶也不可能纏繃帶什麼的。 為什麼是蝴蝶？

「難道是蝴蝶學家嗎...... 不，不」

搖頭歎氣地否定。 有那種道理嗎？ 不，但是可能性不是零。

我這樣想著就把繃帶卷完了。 完全變漂亮的白色手指。

「難得來一次，就去買東西吧。 」

畢竟手指上不能拿著沉重的購物袋。 沒辦法，只好選擇背包型的，背上能背的類型的東西出門了。 從這裡數分的大型超市。

出發後馬上到達了目標的超市。 離家很近真是幫了大忙。 進入店內，在推著前進的籃子裡不斷地放進食材並排在收銀臺上。 這次可能比平時多一點。

這裡的超市是現代式。 像傳送帶一樣在流動的收銀臺上放上食材。 因為總是和夏洛克兩個人，所以不用慌張的把通過收銀台的商品塞進袋子裡...... 今天不巧一個人。 沒辦法，只好先放到籃子裡，然後在別的地方裝到袋子裡。

背著的背包型的袋子是房東的絲路維亞的。 因為到現在為止沒使用過沒注意到,不過，外邊口袋小罐進入著。 扁平的圓形，比手掌還小。 大概是放了平板什麼的吧，裡面是空的。

「離開家門之前把它放在這裡就好了。 」

小聲自言自語，塞進了最佳的口袋。

背著裝滿的袋子走出超市。 正想著偶爾在附近溜達一下回去的時候，看到一個小公園。 自從發現這個世界異常後，幾乎一直跟夏洛克一起行動，儘量不要去不必要的地方。 所以沒有注意到。 那個公園好像遊樂設施之類的很少，作為附近的老人聚集場所和狗的散步路線被活用。

「這樣的話，這個世界就什麼都沒有了。 」

坐在長椅上眺望天空。 鳥兒們在樹叢中來往。 那些鳥類，恐怕因為時代不同種類也不同,不過，因為不是對鳥詳細不明白。

稍微那樣悠閒地坐著的話，從後面的植樹叢總覺得沙沙作響。 是小動物，昆蟲，還是別的。 不是人類。 在這麼小的種植中隱藏的生物是有限的。

「什麼？ 」

目不轉睛地看著，從種植樹下爬出來的生物。 細長的軀幹。 沒有手腳，身體靈巧地彎曲向這邊靠近。

「...... 蛇！ 」

瞬間，腦海中復蘇的老婆婆的聲音。

《讓蛇忍耐吧。 內側、一定、一定要忍耐」

對了，她說讓蛇躲起來。 我不知道為什麼是蛇。 但總覺得她說的話還留在我的腦海裡。 一定，必定推了念嗄的聲音。

「怎麼辦，怎麼辦」

那個時候我注意到了右腹部的硬感。 輕輕地把手插入口袋裡。 比手掌還小，扁平的圓形罐頭。 這個嗎？ 這個尺寸的話可以進去，真的要抓嗎？

就在這時，蛇離開了。 恐怕還不是成體吧，讓小小的身體彎曲。

「等等！ 」

「咦，你回來了。 你去哪兒了？ 」

「購物」

買東西好像很累，但夏洛克又補充說，從背上取行李。 終於卸下來的肩上的擔子。 還是老人不應該一個人努力。

「有點晚了，吃午飯吧。 」

這麼說著，夏洛克把袋子裡的東西放進冰箱裡。 這次多買了一點，暫時不去買也可以。

「指、大丈夫？ 」

「啊，不用擔心。 」

「為什麼會出那樣的汗呢？ 」

「這個嘛，有很多種。 」

「去洗澡嗎？ 」

「但是......」

「如果你不嫌棄的話，我就做午飯。 」

「啊，啊」

總覺得他很關心我的老年人。 感激是感激，但總覺得癢癢的。 姑且聽從您的話，決定洗澡。

「怎麼說呢」

一邊沐浴著適當的溫暖的淋浴一邊嘟噥著。 夏洛克坦率地關心的事總覺得不能理解。 他應該永遠是個任性、反復無常、麻煩的男人。 雖然不知道為什麼會這麼想，但那個男的應該是那樣的。 自己心中的某些東西，對與印象不同的夏洛克感到疑問。

「乾脆了嗎？ 」

「啊，謝謝」

「繃帶，重新卷起來了嗎？ 」

「這點小事算不了什麼。 你做了什麼？ 」

「湯。 土豆和番茄的。 還有麵包哦」

「哇，是番茄啊。 」

「真沒禮貌。 我基本上什麼都能做到」

雖然說了這麼大的事，但味道還是很有個性的。 好吃的是好吃。 但是和普通的湯相距甚遠，麵包的切法也很獨特。 是的，他的菜是夏洛克。 無論到哪裡都是夏洛克料理。

「ふふ、くくく」

「你笑什麼？ 」

「不，我覺得你很像你。 這個番茄的切法，土豆也幾乎全部放入也。 全世界只有你敢亂切素麵包。 啊哈哈、呵呵、呵呵」

「如果有意見的話......」

「我喜歡你」

「へ」

夏洛克拿著的湯匙嘩啦嘩啦地一聲掉在地板上。 像剛才說的番茄一樣鮮紅的臉。 無法理解一瞬間發生了什麼事情，當發現自己所做的發言時，夏洛克的臉完全就是番茄。

「啊，不！ 那個，你的個性料理，從某種意義上來說，不，所以...... 當然，我並不討厭你，但是，不是這樣，不，我說什麼......」

慌慌張張的揮舞著左手拿著的不可思議形狀的麵包和右手拿著的帶有黃油的小刀。 越說什麼越陷進旋渦。

「所以，那個......」

夏洛克啪嗒一聲從椅子上站起來，劉海就被遮住了，露出看不見的表情來到了這邊。

「夏洛克？ 」

緊緊地握住這邊衣服的袖子，他快要消失了的嘟噥。

「想要擁抱......」

什麼也沒說，溫柔地笑著點頭，把麵包和小刀放在桌子上。 站起來，張開手臂，緊緊地抱住他。

「好味道」

「你也用同樣的洗髮水。 」

「頭髮剪下來好像和別人一樣。 」

「看起來更老了吧。 」

「沒那回事」

「這樣的大叔哪裡比較好呢？ 」

「全部」

「哈」

「就算你很年輕，不管是小孩還是男孩還是女孩，不管這個世界多麼正常，即使周圍都是正常的人，不管在什麼世界我都會喜歡上你的。 」

「...... 沒那回事」

「為什麼」

「你對我——」

腦內有噪音。 嘩啦嘩啦的沙塵暴似的聲音淩亂。 對眼前的男人產生了某種不可重複的感情。

「——對了，我，你，你......」

「詹姆斯？ 詹姆斯，詹姆斯！ 喂，沒事吧！ 好好幹！ 等一下，現在把水......」

——因為，我恨你

下午四點半，亨德森家，種植。

「真的沒事嗎？ 」

「啊，對不起。 已經沒事了」

突然暈倒是因為在那個公園裡跑來跑去的原因吧。 還是勉強運動之後直接淋浴的緣故呢？ 不知道。 只有對那個時候抱了的夏洛克的苦的感情，成為心的頑強永遠留著。

「我回來了，理查。 這個是賓果吧」

「為什麼要確認回家？ 」

「昨天菲力浦告訴我。 聽說只有星期四回去的時間異常晚。 不會是大學的課吧？ 那肯定是從大學回來後才外出的。 這個時間回來，也就是說就是這麼回事」

「那個神秘的店嗎？ 人生俱樂部」

「對了...... 嗚、啾啾！ 」

「沒事吧？ 」

「嗯，對不起，沒關係。 比起那個，昨天事先打電話問了位址，所以先走吧。 地點並不遠」

在公共汽車的搖晃中突然產生了疑問。 調查理查房間的時候抱的疑問。 夏洛克看著書架，海報，相片架，還有雜誌。 有什麼東西卡住了。

「...... 沒有統一感」

對了，那個書架不協調感，認真的參考書和時尚雜誌，小說和漫畫攙雜著。 海報也貼了不同的樂隊，而且興趣完全不同的樂隊，床下的雜誌也是，普通的成人雜誌和只有男人的成人雜誌。 照片裡的樸素老實的理查青年和大學裡看到的穿著深色衣服的理查青年。

「終於注意到了嗎？ 」

「簡直就像重生一樣。 不，不對...... 不是那樣的。 不是重生，」

「啊」

是替換了・・・・・・・・......

腦中的齒輪嘎吱嘎吱地響著咬合。

「等一下，那種事......。 阿道夫在父親去世半年後，因為對大學教師埃裡克·亨德森的暴行，在自家反省。 那是一年半前的五月。 之後，阿道夫為了接近與埃裡克一模一樣的雙胞胎弟弟菲力浦·亨德森，與理查加深了交往。 然後帶理查去今後要面對的『人生俱樂部』之類的店，更換了內容......。 所以理查房間的興趣很混沌，服裝也改變了。 床下的雜誌也...... 確實是那樣的話就能理解了」

「嗯，大概和我有相同的見解，但是有一點不同。 」

「不同的地方？ 」

「反過來了。 反而是詹姆斯。 阿道夫不是為了接近菲力浦而與兒子理查加深了交友。 他們相遇的是「人生俱樂部」。 否則，夾在雜誌裡的名片無法說明。 那張名片是理查本人藏在那裡的。 夾在裡面的是女性的裸體雜誌吧？ 理查本人是具有正常的性趣味的人。 恐怕」

「啊，確實是。 那兩個人在同一天在同一家店相遇了？ 」

「就在那裡。 我也被那裡卡住了。 但是請考慮一下。 阿道夫是一個失去父親的父親自卑感的青年，理查是一個不知道母親的愛長大的青年。 我想，把兩個人拉到一起的是『人生俱樂部』。 其實我不想在沒有確信之前說出來，但在現有的資訊中，只有這個才能得出答案。 所謂‘人生俱樂部’，就是為了與他人交換，走不同的人生，也就是所謂的‘人生交換俱樂部’」

嚇了一跳。 背上流著冷汗。 腦海中浮現出昨晚剛摘下來的蘋果。

「聽取本人們的希望，匹配符合條件的家庭來吸引二人，這就是今後要面對的店嗎？ 而且交換物件的父親偶爾也是和心愛的老師一模一樣的弟弟...... 那種事......」

「啊，我也不敢相信。 真是的。 而且理查還在店裡上班。 你覺得為什麼？ 從這裡開始真的只是猜測,不過，我想他們是不是需要定期性的維護。 恐怕，腦袋。 還記得嗎？ 名片上的logo標誌」

慌忙取出筆記本進行確認。 上下破碎的橢圓形漩渦。 向左下稍微伸長了......。

「不會吧，這個符號」

「布萊恩。 沒錯，這大概就是腦醬的標誌」

不禁啞然。 數日前，我說「這個世界上不可能發生的事情只要掌握一把」，自己的話就會反彈。 這樣太亂來了。

「其實不想說。 這個推理沒有把握。 沒有決定性的證據。 但是，我只想避開你遇到危險的事情。 所以這次我就想把我的推理傳達給你」

聽得見偵探的話。 數日前感受到的，對這個世界的來路不明的恐怖再次襲來。 什麼都不想相信，什麼都不能相信。

「差不多該到了。 如果今天可以的話，我想視察完畢。 我想明天重新調查阿道夫附近。 給店打電話的感覺，就像會員制的高級俱樂部。 從第一天開始就很難想像會發生什麼動作」

「你預約了嗎？ 」

「啊。 因為即使突然去也會被懷疑吧？ 因為要和朋友一起去，所以讓他只參觀。 而且，我考慮了一下發生什麼事情時的事情」

公共汽車停在車站。 無法形容的不安。 上次地下人體實驗的事情太過頭腦了。 如果夏洛克又遇到危險了。 不，這次說不定是自己。 搞不好雙方都有可能喪命。 忍著想返回的心情，下了公共汽車。

「恐怕是下一班公車吧，下一班公車理查會進店吧。 在那之前稍微遠一點的地方等吧」

坐在能看到公車站的咖啡廳裡。 雖然各自點了混合咖啡，但是在點的地方不喝，所以有點不好意思。

在等待的時候，偵探好像很在意鼻子。 大概是感冒了吧。 突然，生病也會像受傷一樣很快康復嗎？ 完全無法想像這種異常的體質和原來的世界有什麼關係。

理查果然坐了兩趟後的公車。 原以為還有阿道夫，但只有他一個人。 關於那件事，偵探的面孔變得嚴峻了。 看來他是踩著理查和阿道夫兩人應該一起來店裡的吧。

「好，我們也去吧」

理查走進店裡。 過了一會兒，兩個人離開了咖啡廳。

「歡迎光臨。 您是夏洛克先生和詹姆斯先生吧？ 讓您久等了。 這邊請」

一到店前，店員就被等候已久的店員帶路。 二人組，穿了西服的高個子的男性。 店招牌也沒出來,不過，好歹做著相當嚴厲的檢查。

「這家店從面試到實施，在完全單間進行。 夏洛克先生往這邊走。 詹姆斯先生去了隔壁房間」

「只是參觀，兩個人一起的話不行嗎？ 」

「對不起」

店員的冷言冷語從此不讓說。 因為在這裡也不抵抗，只好默默地遵從。

倫敦中央員警

「你真的打算用那種事情來調動員警嗎？ 」

「啊。 好，聽我說話吧」

從昨天他的聲音判斷事態可能比想像的火急。 長年從事這種工作就明白了。 是危險，還是不那樣，直覺性地明白了。

「可能和麻煩的人有所關聯吧......」

我一邊準備出發，一邊後悔著和他們有所關聯。

一進昏暗的房間就聽到後面鎖著的聲音。 有不好的預感。 燈光稍微變亮的話，注意到房間的中心放著東西好的桌子和椅子。 然後在那對面，坐在隔著一塊大玻璃的大沙發上，戴著面具的男性。

「歡迎光臨。 人生俱樂部」

「你呢？ 」

「我是這裡的老闆。 」

老闆的聲音經過加工無法辨別。 給人一種穩重的人物的印象。

「那麼，夏洛克大人。 請允許我馬上說明一下人生俱樂部。 你一定也喜歡吧」

仔細觀察纖細的換腿的男性。

「首先，我想問一下您的要求。 你希望過什麼樣的人生，家人、朋友、家、戀人，一定會找到適合你的「房子」。 一發現物品，就把您的資料抽出來，輸入那個物品。 被輸出了的您的身體的保管請托付。 我會負責管理到底的。 另外，如果你們有想要的外殼的人，我們會向其他客人提供您的外殼作為物品」

他帶著一副冷淡的臉說著可怕的話，嘴角上露出一絲微笑。

「我想問兩三個問題」

「嗯，沒關係」

從容不迫地越過玻璃的他交叉著手指。

「換過身體的人之後會變成什麼樣？ 」

「當然也可以就這樣生活下去，也可以回去。 除了身體已經作為物件提供的情況以外」

「會不會馬上暴露在周圍呢？ 」

「這附近沒有問題。 因為複製以前的持有者的記憶作為資料留下著。 能否順利應對呢？ 」

「那麼最後」

大口吸一口氣，冷靜地張開嘴。

是為什麼兒子沒有來・・・・・・・・・・？

假面的男人裝作很吃驚的樣子，沒有聲音地咯噔咯噔地笑著。

「你真漂亮。 夏洛克先生。 不......」

「偵探先生」

男人慢慢地摘下面具。 象演員一樣端正的臉。 大概，與犯罪和事件沒有關系的美男子。

「什麼時候開始注意呢？ 」

「一開始就懷疑了。 首先毫不猶豫地把鑰匙交給你。 如果被說成是管理危機的姑息的人，那就無話可說了。 而且你提供的資訊都太準確了。 關於阿道夫青年的情報，關於兒子外出的情報，對，那時候必要的情報，簡直就像謀求過似的」

「哈哈。 真是的。 真不愧是偵探啊」

「但是怎麼也不明白。 為什麼讓兒子做實驗？ 也不知道為什麼要委託撒謊。 你應該知道犯人是有理查身體的阿道夫青年。 而且，為什麼阿道夫青年，不，你的兒子今天沒來這裡呢？ 」

「真討厭偵探」

縮緊肩膀從心底滑稽地笑的老闆。 宛如嘲笑的眼神。

是兒子不就在旁邊嗎？ ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・方面

突然聽到什麼切換的聲音，右側的牆壁清晰可見。 隔壁應該是有詹姆斯的房間......。

戰戰兢兢地回頭看右邊。 不想看的東西映入眼簾。 住手，住手，住手。

「夏、洛、克......」

從頭上流血的詹姆斯被裝入了牆壁的手銬，像被十字架死的基督一樣垂著項鍊。 可能是被打了，額頭、鼻子、嘴裡流出血來。 站在那一邊的人物。 露出白牙笑著的理查·亨德森。 手裡拿著的是尖銳的尖銳的Merikensaku。

「哦，前......！ 」

怒上心頭。 現在馬上殺了他，全身的血沸騰了。

「從一開始，一切都是謊言嗎！ 」

「不是全部。 那個孩子沒有母親是真的。 最近和阿道夫關係變好也是真的。 畢竟人生交換了一次。 但是之後阿道夫（A道夫）更討厭，兩人的資料和身體不能很好地連接。 完全，還原的施行也不簡單,不過。 不對，但是你們認真地聽取了你們希望兒子保密搜查的要求，真是幫了大忙了。 為此特意在阿道夫附近放了理查。 如果被查到阿道夫附近，就會馬上知道是小黑吧？ 因為那個孩子是真正的阿道夫·蘭伯特。 啊，順便一提，哥哥艾麗克也完全沒有關系哦。 阿道夫也趁機襲擊了哥哥，哈哈哈！ 」

我想現在馬上把這塊玻璃戳死。 為了讓兒子們再也不會說話了。

「聽說最近他沒精神」

「恩，一定要把頭髮勒緊。 不嚇唬人的話，不知道會說什麼」

「你這個醜八怪......！ 」

「哦，好可怕。 外路順便再走一趟。 兒子的衣服和房間幾乎都是假的。 是為了欺騙優秀偵探呢。 但是只有一個，不是假的」

我明白了靜靜地從額頭上滴下汗水。 我無法呼吸。

「床底下」

用嘲弄隔壁房間裡的理查捕捉到的獵物一樣的眼看著詹姆斯。

「喂，算了，算了吧。 」

「他的性趣是？ 」

理查戴著美林背包就靠近詹姆斯。 很好的身體像把詹姆斯綁在牆上一樣貼緊。

「住手！ 」

用帶有美林背包的右手舉起詹姆斯的下巴。

「非常廣泛。 」

「哇啊啊啊啊！ 」

用反射性的運動了的身體打算打破透明的牆突進。 即使很空虛，不管打幾次都紋絲不動。

在碰觸嘴唇之前停了下來，只有理查的眼球朝向這邊。

「不錯啊！ 那個表情，那個美麗的臉被憤怒染紅的身姿！ 」

「可惡，可惡！ 放開我！ 現在馬上！ 」

「啊。 還有一個，我必須回答你的問題，偵探。 為什麼委託了你？ 您還沒注意到嗎？ 」

憤怒和憎恨使頭腦動搖。 為了找回正確的思考，用顫抖的呼吸深呼吸。

「...... 私人嗎？ 」

「就是那樣！ 全部是撒食餌。 為了把你引誘到這裡，對吧。 短時間內真的很辛苦哦？ 」

「為什麼」

「為什麼？ 當然，像你這樣美麗的房子，別無他物。 在報紙上看到你的臉的瞬間就決定了。 一定要弄到手。 而且頭腦清晰的話，就只能什麼都弄到手了吧？ 而且，妖怪也很棒，兒子也很喜歡。 如果他再年輕一點的話，就成了好房子了」

「我的事情很好。 總之放開他」

「哎呀哎呀，聽起來像是他得救了連自我犧牲都不嫌棄似的？ 」

「我是這麼說的。 」

理查把鼻尖貼在詹姆斯的脖子上，眼看就要咬住了。 就好像要說要把抓住的獵物放開似的。

「原來如此......。 呵呵呵呵，啊哈哈哈哈！ 你真有趣！ 你迷上他了嗎！ 」

「閉嘴」

「可以吧。 那麼，如果答應現在開始喝一杯水的話，就解放他」

「喂！ 爸爸！ 」

「理查，」

「...... 是、是」

看來理查對父親好像抬不起頭來。 只要父親能夠想辦法，兒子光是身材高大，也並不是什麼威脅吧。

一個身穿黑色西服的男人把門打開，另一個男人從裡面拿來了玻璃杯。 放在桌子上就走了。 乍一看是普通的水。

「這是」

「這是安眠藥。 強有力的，呐。 一旦睡著了，接下來你會醒過來的是電腦的資料中」

一杯水。 把這個喝幹他就得救了。 雖然不能保證，但是有得救的可能性。 慢慢地把嘴碰到玻璃杯的時候，腦內迴響的聲音。

「不是那樣的。 絕對不能nomuna」

不許喝。 絕對不能喝。 身體像被那位老婆子的話束縛住了一樣。 如果喝，我——。

被打的頭痛得要命。 看到自己被血淋濕的襯衫和背心，覺得被狠狠地揍了一頓，像是別人的事情。 用朦朧的腦袋聽隔壁房間的交換。 詳細的事不能理解,不過，明白了打算喝夏洛克不能喝的東西。 如果喝了那個就再也見不到他了。 那個比自己死更可怕，無意識的叫著。

「不要喝夏洛克！ 」

他的動作突然停止了。 好像能聽到這邊的聲音。 那麼。

「絕對不要喝！ 求你了，別喝！ 不要喝！ 」

全力喊叫。 眼前的年輕人表情煩躁地在說些什麼，這難道不在乎嗎？ 反復、懇求地呼喊著。

「大叔！ 吵死了！ 在這裡被侵犯嗎！ 」

青年的腳插進我的腳之間。 我感覺噁心，想吐。 為了逃離接近的臉，他傾斜了下頭，發現玻璃杯上戴著嘴的夏洛克和眼睛。 他隔著牆嘴微微地動。

——我愛你

微笑著的他，好像這樣說過。

「哈哈！ 這樣的話那傢伙也是優秀的物件提供者！

一口氣把玻璃杯傾斜的他就這樣向上看了一會兒，像慢動作一樣倒了下去。

「そ、な」

倒下的他紋絲不動。 摔倒在地上的玻璃杯閃著討厭的光。 在沾滿鮮血的臉頰上流淌著透明的水滴。 混雜著血的渾濁的水滴滴滴落在地板上。

在倒塌的夏洛克的對面能看到菲力浦·亨德森在高笑著。 那裡沒有像演員一樣俊俏的笑容，只有醜陋的、不堪入目的醜惡惡惡的臉。

被從後面進來的男人們抱著運送的夏洛克。 啪嗒一聲，門關上了的瞬間，透明的牆壁又回到了原來的牆壁。

「喂，你。 難道你不認為你能逃走嗎？ 」

「與其犯罪還不如殺了我吧」

「白癡嗎？ 怎麼可能殺得這麼厲害呢。 你經常和那個帥哥的哥哥在一起，所以不明白吧，像你這麼漂亮端正的大叔還真是不少呢？ 身體又細又香。 而且，打那個漂亮的tsura用血弄髒的快感！ 真是太棒了！ 」

連判斷眼前的人都是人類都覺得噁心。 與其被這樣的傢伙侵犯還不如咬斷舌頭死去。 這樣想著，用牙齒夾住舌頭的瞬間，外面開始吵鬧起來。

「我是員警！ 老實地舉起雙手！ 全員！ 」

啊，刑警來了。 但是已經晚了。 夏洛克被帶到什麼地方去了。 說不定已經從腦內被抽出資料。 一切都晚了。

「喂，安靜點。 這裡和隔壁一模一樣，是佈置的房間。 只要不發出聲音，門也不會被發現。 我會在你發出聲音的瞬間投入你的」

啊，真倒楣。 刑警的聲音從門前走過。 果然只有死在這裡嗎？ 當心完全碎了的時候，不知從哪裡又聽到了那個聲音。

《蛇。 蛇好。 讓蛇忍耐一下。 內側、一定、一定要忍耐」

「右側的口袋」

「所以說不要說話」

「是輕量小型炸彈。 自殺用的。 為了摧毀組織而著手了。 差不多到時間了」

「喂，騙人吧。 」

「果然我還不想死。 請解除。 只按藍色的按鈕」

表情焦急的男人急忙把口袋裡的罐子拿出來。 即使打開這個也不知道會變成怎樣。 當然不是炸彈。 但是，無論如何都覺得那個可怕的老婆婆說的話是正確的。

男子打開罐子的瞬間，小蛇朝著男子的臉跳了出來。 可能是因為長時間放進去的緣故吧。 就這樣貼在男人的臉上。

「哇，哇啊啊啊啊！ 我，我最討厭蛇了！ 可惡！ 混蛋！ 離開我！ 」

察覺到那個大聲的員警狠狠地敲打著房間卻怎麼也打不開。 鎖上的門空虛地搖晃著。

「ち、くしょう！ 」

激動了的男人的merikensaku發光。 還差一步，一步。 閉上眼睛的瞬間，聽到了熟悉的聲音。

「退下」

一瞬間懷疑自己的耳朵。 門和淒厲的爆炸聲一起被吹跑了。 吹跑的門直擊男子的後腦部，門一起崩塌了。

「哎呀，讓你久等了。 」

「為什麼......」

幾分鐘前，應該在隔壁房間喝了大量安眠藥的夏洛克站在眼前。 難以置信。

「你長著一副難以置信的表情。 」

偵探一邊解除手銬一邊笑著。

「倒下的是演技」

「不過，喝點水吧。 」

「提示在這裡」

這樣說著，咚咚地敲打著這邊沾滿鮮血的鼻子。 不明白是什麼事的話雙手一起手枷脫落了。 不由得快要倒下的話被夏洛克接住。 一溜煙地坐在地上。

「出血挺多的，沒事吧？ 」

「啊，啊，比起那個」

「嗯？ 是啊，我們先聊聊吧。 喝水之前是朝上看的吧？ 那時候讓預先訓練在鼻腔的細長的小型海綿吸了喲。 人的鼻腔意外地複雜寬廣。 之後裝作喝了水，自己倒下了。 哎呀，不管怎麼說連結著海綿出嚴重！ 抱歉我幫你太晚了」

這麼說來，我好像在坐公車之前就開始在意鼻子了。 原來是這樣啊。

「而且，喝之前視線對上了吧？ 那時候......」

喝之前、喝之前......？

「我愛你」

突然想起來，臉像著火一樣熱。 臉上沾了血得救了。

「啊，那個，那個是」

「嗯？ 所以那個時候不是說過了嗎，沒關係」

「大任務？ 」

「是啊，是啊・是吧・是吧・是吧・是吧・是吧 ・是吧・是吧・是吧・是吧 ・是吧・是吧・是吧・是啊・是啊・是啊・是啊・是啊・是啊・是啊・是啊

偵探用一句話分隔開口。 仿照那個試著動嘴。 大約伯、艾奧、艾奧、艾歐...... 艾希特爾。 那不是條款而是條紋的嗎......。

「啊，啊，啊啊」

「嗯，你以為是什麼呢？ 」

「什麼都沒有......」

突然沒有力氣。 恐怕不能再走一步了。 沒有體力和精力。 遠遠地聽到周圍的聲音。

「喂，好好地做詹姆斯！ 刑警！ 刑警在嗎！ 尼古拉斯刑警！ 尼、尼古拉、尼古拉斯、尼古拉、尼古拉、尼古拉、尼哈哈哈！ 」

「我就這樣殺了你」

夜十時、自宅。

做夢了。 在水中的夢。 一個人沉入冰冷的水中的夢。 水泡們咕嚕咕嚕地朝著水面上升，水溫逐漸變冷。 水毫不留情地奪走體溫，從水面照射的陽光也漸漸遠去。 即使伸出手去抓水，也看不到身影的惡魔只是微笑著。 沒有嘴的死神告訴你，你會一個人死去。 已經完全變冷的身體蜷縮著，抱著膝蓋，深深地，哪裡都深深地，落到地球的中心。 最後放開思考的瞬間，溫暖的手掌附著在背上。 變成水泡消失的刹那，回頭看的話──。

「夏洛克」

「注意到了嗎？ 」

聞其聲而不見其蹤。 好像眼皮附近被做了。 繃帶打不開。

「夏洛克、夏洛克、」

「沒關係，我就在這裡。 」

顫抖不止。 為什麼呢？ 是夢的原因，還是出血過多？

「這裡」

「我讓刑警送我回家。 他不說明情況就知道了。 本來應該直達醫院的」

「這樣啊。 他們呢？ 」

「所有人都被抓住了。 裡面有大量被冷凍了的身體，龐大的電腦程式，還有俱樂部會員的資料」

「是嗎，是嗎？ 」

「不好意思。 都是我的錯。 因為我的臉太好」

「總覺得，被說成話會生氣啊」

「哈哈......」

「呼、呼」

身體冰冷。 又冷又冷，我快凍僵了。

「夏洛克」

「什麼啊」

在床上張開雙手。 因為視野被封閉，所以只能張開雙手等待。

雖然眼睛看不見，但覺得他微笑了。 溫暖的體溫溫柔地包圍著我。

「你說得對。 」

「什麼？ 」

「我以為他是好人，沒有懷疑。 確實，眼睛看到的東西未必正確。 我以為是蘋果的東西，原本連食物都沒有」

「他是怎麼回事呢？ 」

「那種，是蘋果形狀的惡魔。 」

「惡魔，是嗎。 是啊。 這次如果沒有周圍人的説明，就不能戰勝惡魔。 那個死神般的老婆子，真的看到了未來嗎？ 」

「不知道。 但是，他也這樣說過。 誰都無法逃離命運。 命運究竟是什麼呢？ 」

「不知道。 但是那個老婆子知道我們的什麼」

這次真的發生了很多事情。 世界確實在朝著答案前進。 不知道還要多久。 說不定要花一個多月，明天也許會突然回到原來的世界。

「夏洛克」

「什麼」

「給我證明」

「何を？ 」

「你說的是你」

這麼說的瞬間，他動搖了。 擁抱的手臂變強。

「詹姆斯」

把臉轉向有他的臉。 因為抓不到距離感，把手伸到臉附近，接觸到了光滑美麗的肌膚。 就這樣用手摸著臉頰。

「但是......」

因為原本就很鬆散的卷著，所以右手食指的繃帶輕輕地掉了下來。 我明白了夏洛克會吸氣。

在一起

沒關係。 我本來打算這麼說的。

輕輕碰觸了他的嘴唇。 又熱又軟。

只在那裡變暖，留下傷口的食指。

「這沒出息」

「煩死了......」

隨著體溫上升，他緊緊地抱住。

「總覺得有點可愛呢」

「吵死了！ 病人趕緊睡吧！ 」

其實，即使是我，心臟快要跳出來了的事，也沒有這邊做的勇氣的事，真的從最初期待的事。

——我不會告訴你

続


	7. 全都暴露了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下酒菜感覺很短的色鬼。 喝了媚藥的福爾摩斯只是穿著新茶和狹窄的儲物櫃的衣服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9811781  
R18  
2018年7月1日21:33

「做出來了......」

昏暗的房間中淡淡發光的燒瓶。 在那裡映出的端正的男人嘴角露出了笑容。 男人調製的藥品被牡丹色染得斑斕，那光滑的水面在晃動著。

男人依賴美麗的藍色蝴蝶。 憎恨蝴蝶，打倒它本來應該是一種使命，可是在被賦予的第二人生中卻稍稍有些不同。 不完成生前自己被給予了的本來的使命也好。 不殺他也可以。 沒有必要憎恨他。 注意到那件事的時候，男人的心裡萌生了感情。 不能說愛也不能說憎惡的不可思議的感覺。

「啊，好期待啊。 」

在奇怪地微笑的男人的腦海裡浮現愛的蝴蝶淩亂的身姿。 幾度吻合的嘴唇，濕潤的銀色鬍鬚，薄薄的淚水深處微微搖盪的眼睛。 隨著變得粗暴的氣息而增加的靈敏度。 不認為是五十代的幼稚的反應。 從平素低的絲絨聲音想像也不象一樣的妖媚地枯萎了的聲音。

名偵探夏洛克·福爾摩斯所愛的宿敵，是夜晚新宿浮現的藍色蝴蝶。 這個世界上最有名的推理小說中的反派角色，詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂。

「今晚好像睡不著啊」

偵探將燒瓶裡的東西移到小瓶子裡，用軟木塞牢牢地封好離開了房間。

一個影子在影子邊境內的通道上晃悠悠地走著。 多虧最近活動作為支援被過分使用的五十代的身體，在支援處的暑熱也相結合已經疲勞困乏。

「啊，好想早點回家休息啊」

自言自語地走到拐角處，從後面傳來了聽慣了的，並且非常刺耳的聲音。 莫利亞蒂最討厭的男人的聲音。

「呀教授！ 辛苦了！ 不過這裡有對身體疲勞有效的飲料」

「不，很奇怪。 突然出現了，不會說那樣的臺詞，所以很普通」

「很普通啊！ 要是有五十多歲的人累了的話，就應該向他打聲招呼了」

「可以不要模仿我嗎？ 」

單手粗暴地遭遇打算離開那個場合的蝴蝶，過分累著言詞沒有霸氣。

「看來你真的很累啊。 要分給你魔力嗎？ 」

「不需要啦！ 」

像戀愛中的少女一樣拉著臉頰染紅的宿敵的手臂，名偵探靠近了那端正的臉。

「別客氣。 」

就這樣強行親嘴，莫利亞蒂露出驚訝的表情凝固了。 他那眨眼的長長的睫毛微微顫抖著。

時間過了短短數秒，回歸自我的莫利亞蒂猛烈地紮了起來，擦著濕潤的嘴唇，荒廢了語言。

「笨蛋吧，你！ 」

「什麼？ 」

「我不認為這樣往來會使你精神清醒！ 」

「嗯。 那麼快點回到自己房間吧」

偵探一下子把慌亂的莫利亞蒂的腰拉到身邊，緊緊地開始走路。 被轉動到腰部的手抱著堅定的意志活動。 於是被撫摸腰骨不由自主地逃跑的mority，不由得更加貼緊了福爾摩斯。 如果被誰發現了這樣的不安，必須早點穿過這個地方這樣的焦慮，moriati的魔力漸漸被消耗。

「嗯，好舒服......」

「誒？ 喂，喂！ 」

搖搖晃晃的身體，焦點不定的瞳孔。 剛想最近在影子界內不看見，好歹想以上疲勞靈基變得不穩定。

偵探慌忙環顧四周，卻沒有主人的身影。 最好的方法是直接從主人那裡得到血液，恢復魔力，但是在召喚主人的時候莫利亞蒂好像已經竭盡全力了。

「沒辦法」

偵探帶入附近的小供水室的話，就那樣筋疲力盡地坐下的moriaty。 到這裡為止的魔力消費新奇。 活動地點和影子·邊界內的寒暖差說不定也是原因。

「福爾摩斯...... 給我水」

偵探就在這裡閃現了。 要喝這個只有現在，不能錯過這個機會。

「喝這個比喝水好」

這麼說著，偵探把軟木蓋子打開，拿到莫利亞蒂的嘴邊。

「不要那麼奇怪的東西。 」

面對無論勸多少次都不肯斷言的莫利亞蒂，偵探採取了最終手段。

那個漂亮的小瓶的內容全部包含口中的宿敵考慮什麼等容易。 莫利亞蒂一下子從領口露出幾只蝴蝶，完全封住了偵探的嘴角。

「嗯！ 嗯，嗯！ 」

莫利亞蒂用盡最後的力量，抓住睜開眼睛的偵探的頭，使勁往上爬。

不久，忍受不了痛苦的偵探確認了喉嚨咕嚕咕嚕的響聲，莫里蒂終於解放了宿敵的嘴角。

「嘿嘿！ 嘿，那，你真好！ 」

眼角浮現出生理眼淚的宿敵，無力地笑著對他說：「快給我哭吧！ 」在這樣的莫里亞蒂面前，發生了變異。

「嗚、啊啊、啊哈、哈」

平素清澈的臉漂亮地行動的夏洛克·福爾摩斯，用被欲望染上了的眼睛肩膀呼吸著。 隨著猛烈的呼吸，他的表情就像是渴求獵物的猛獸一樣在變化，胯座從衣服上也能看出來，誇張得很厲害。

「誒？ 福爾摩斯？ 」

福爾摩斯一語道破地覆蓋在無法掩飾動搖的莫利亞蒂上，並將頭埋在脖子上，將熱氣和話語灌入耳中。

「現在就想擁抱你」

「什麼！ 」

過於直接而熱情洋溢的臺詞讓人無語了。

「不，不，這裡到底是......」

「無法忍受」

迫不及待的宿敵的話。 在他那陌生的表情中，混雜著些許的期待、不安和恐懼。 對那樣的大理石色的感情躊躇，再一步也不能動的moriatty沒有接受以外的可供選擇的方案。

「熱、倦怠、愛、想吃」

到了夏天，弗蘭肯斯坦裝扮得一乾二淨，瞞著老闆悄悄地走在熱水室的小冰箱裡尋找隱藏著的冰激淩。

她也多虧了夏季比賽，每天都很忙。 剛從支援處回來身體就著火了。

變得能說話了，高興的事，快樂的事增加了。 可以跟主人溝通。 不經意的寒暄也能交換，感謝的心情也能傳達。 雖然我是那樣的爸爸，但還是想先感謝他一下，她來到了供浴室。

「あいす、あいす、ん？ 」

小小的小屋邊上豎長的儲物櫃好像動了。 也許只是感覺而已。

重新振作精神打開冰箱，發現是法郎專用和巴貝奇寫的杯裝草莓霜淇淋。 在附近的圓椅上無精打采地坐著送到嘴邊，甜甜冰涼的霜淇淋滿嘴。 忍受著甜蜜，細細品味著小小的幸福。 她還不知道那個馬上在旁邊叫爸爸的人快樂地身體苦悶的事。

「哼，啊，嗯，嗯」

狹窄的儲物櫃中，以相對的形式連接起來的秘部。 淩亂的脖子和右腳支撐著放鬆。 不要發出聲音。 不能讓女兒看到這麼沒出息的樣子。 那個驚險加速了快樂。

「哈哈，好想把你弄得亂七八糟。 」

耳邊低聲私語的偵探的聲音已經幾乎沒有理性了。 就這樣，如果他憑著本能行動的話，會被女兒發現。 現在總得設法冷靜下來。

「啊、ひ......！ 拜託了，所以，忍耐一下」

「討厭詹姆斯，我想看到你因我而亂七八糟，流著淚，用可愛的聲音叫著，已經到極限了。 」

拖拉下來的福爾摩斯的東西鮮紅地充血，在黑暗中閃閃發光。 拉到龜頭的話，離開支撐的moriatty的身體。 當然腳沒附著的moriatty的身體隨著重力掉下。 支撐一直氣勢很好地落下了的身體的只有相連的秘部。 莫利亞蒂被過大的衝擊嚇得提心吊膽地顫動著腹部睜開眼睛。

「嘿！ 啊、啊！ 」

為了抑制住無法停止的聲音而將臉埋在福爾摩斯的胸口，從出汗的他的襯衫中散發出獨特的香味直接傳到腦中，被更進一步的快感襲擊。 拼命地抱住想辦法逃跑，福爾摩斯不介意很小地搖動腰。

「啊，不，住手」

「不行，停不下來」

「不要這樣，嘿嘿！ 嗯嗯！ 」

莫利亞蒂已經不能自己抑制聲音。 即使用手捂住嘴巴，也追不上後來襲來的快樂。

「喂，喂，喂！ 啊，暴露了...... 嗯哼！ 」

早就那裡沒有女兒了，兩人卻過於興奮。 在禁止的場所，一邊在意別人的眼光，一邊沉溺于令人討厭的行為這樣的事更加提高二人。

「哈，哈，詹姆斯，很中熱很粘稠，好厲害啊，那麼舒服嗎？ 」

「嗚、嗚、んん！ 說、不要！ 啊！ 」

「已經被發現了，絕對」

「呀，討厭，嘿嘿！ 聲音和mana，嗯」

接合部分一邊扯線一邊互相融合。 福爾摩斯強烈地吸附在莫利亞蒂淩亂的胸口上，留下了無數痕跡。 解開的圍巾上到處都是不知名的唾液。

「親吻、親吻」

「誒」

對於不屬於他的請求，偵探一瞬間感到吃驚，馬上想到了那個意圖。

「哈哈，但是，不要停止聲音。 」

在說完一切之前，堵住莫利亞蒂的嘴。 用舌尖肆意蹂躪，描著牙齒咬著嘴唇。

「哈、嗯、呵、啊」

溢出的唾液沾濕莫利亞蒂的鬍鬚，順著下巴掉到衣服上。 一邊製作銀色的線一邊放開嘴唇，又改變角度接吻。

在此期間腰部也不停止運動，像貪婪一樣反復的插入，莫里亞蒂迎來了極限。

「恩，呵呵...... 啊、呀、什麼！ 哎呀，哎呀！ 」

「已經？ 啊、啊、相當快啊」

水聲更加激烈。 儲物櫃搖晃著，被充滿了的二人的強烈性的香味包圍。

「呵、とんに！ 哎，哎呀！ 」

在不習慣的情況下融化在興奮中的身體顫抖得驚人。 拿起緊緊抱住的莫利亞蒂的手，將手指纏繞，他出神地凝視著它。 從嘴邊滴滴答答溢出的唾液再一次在圍巾上製造斑點。

「可愛」

仿佛被熱情所浮現般嘟噥著的偵探的眼睛還沾染著欲望。

「啊，的」

「現在馬上回到我的房間吧，這樣下去可能會破壞儲物櫃。 」

「哎，不，我在自己的房間裡。 」

「我可不會原諒你的。 」

「嘿！ 」

被dosu有效的聲音束縛全身，moriati放棄了抵抗的事。

從第二天開始數日，變得不能支援的那樣破爛不堪的阿拉菲夫。 代替他出擊的弗蘭肯斯坦，給偵探發來了強烈的電擊，這又是另一個故事。

「全都暴露了！ 」

結束？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （如果感興趣的話，就寫床戲，寫完後）


	8. 喜歡貓嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新茶貓chan和homu貓chan可愛吧。 真名芭蕾有。 恭喜出演homuchan廣告。 先煮紅豆飯？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9880661  
R18  
2018年7月18日17:51

「教授，你不喝點葡萄酒嗎？ 相當稀有的品種到手喲」

「...... 嗯。 這個結束了哦」

沒有敲門就進來了，他的房間還是整理得很整齊，和我自己混沌的房間大不相同。

坐在椅子上看厚厚的一本書的詹姆斯・莫里亞蒂教授。 認真的表情孕育著殺人的危險。 他這樣的眼光很好。 他是真正的惡，是這個世界第一的名偵探的宿敵。 那個對我來說很舒服。 被卡地亞召喚的我們倆，在被創造的存在後第一次在同一方的「正義」下結成同盟。 本來就有非常近的性質的我們構築著極為良好的關係。

「最小作用的原理及其應用，包括。 好像讀得相當熱心，物理學嗎？ 」

「啊，」

不用說我和他互相特別看待，多少也預料著在那裡產生另外的感情。 但是，這並不適合稱之為戀愛感情，雖說如此，只是身體上的關係也不同。 沒有名字的距離，僅自己們的關係，特別的我們......。

「結束了，福爾摩斯」

人類總是想馬上給關係性起個名字。 但是實際上人與人之間的活動及其關係性往往是曖昧的。 對於多種多樣的現狀，只是強行將「語言」這個鏡框套用在了一起。

「福爾摩斯？ 喂，福爾摩斯！ 」

「什麼呀，好煩啊！ 不要妨礙我的思考！ 」

糟糕，這麼想的時候已經很晚了，尖銳的話語朝著他直線飛去。 不能阻止射出的弓箭。

「啊，不，對不起。 」

「我最討厭你這種任性的地方。 只放葡萄酒回去吧」

接近完全喪失了心情的他。 無視這邊，一抓住伸手向下一本書的他的手腕，驚訝的視線飛了過來。

「我想和你一起喝酒。 詹姆斯」

直視著眼睛。 長長的睫毛下的瞳孔微微搖晃。 我這樣準備酒精訪問自己房間的時候，就是所謂的那樣的時候。 這是我們的信號。

「啊。 真的，別用那種表情說這種話啊......」

「在你喜歡的臉上得救了。 」

「別得意忘形了」

手法很好地準備兩只玻璃杯。 還有從食物倉庫失敬的乳酪和一串葡萄。 與平時不同的是他的玻璃杯上塗了一層無味無臭的液體。

「紅色啊。 雖然不能說紅酒不好，但是喝完之後口腔會變黑。 鬍子也會弄髒的」

「在抱怨之前先喝一杯吧」

打開軟木塞倒入葡萄酒。 深紅的波浪呼嘯而起。 芳香四溢。 莫利亞蒂高雅地將紅酒杯送入口中，微微睜開了眼睛。

「好吃......」

「當然是這樣。 這是我特地為你選擇的」

「什麼牌子？ 」

「Juvere香貝爾坦」

「...... 古典舞蹈是」

「不知道，但是相當古老。 標籤破爛不堪。 但是，這對犯罪界的拿破崙來說是合適的品牌吧？ 」

「哼。 怎麼樣？ 」

雖然那麼說，但是喝的速度很快。 好像很中意。 我們的預備工作到此結束。 剩下的就是等待效果出現。

「夏洛克，再來一杯」

「已經沒有了。 這是剛才最後一次了」

一邊說著不喜歡的話，一轉眼就喝完了。 看起來很遺憾的莫利亞蒂的臉頰完全變紅了。 要是平時就要這邊伸出手的時候......。

「還不夠嗎？ 」

「是啊，だね」

我知道他在等著。 莫利亞蒂這個男人真的很不坦率，所以不會來自他自己。

是應該等藥品的效果呢，還是應該動手呢？ 如果在意的時候出現效果會很困擾。 恐怕很難強迫他做性方面的事情。 能否溝通也是個可疑的地方。

「夏洛克」

「什麼啊」

「...... 盛了什麼？ 」

「怎麼回事？ 」

低著頭用肩膀呼吸的moriaty。 似乎終於有了效果。

首先開始的變化是皮膚。 他的臉逐漸變得和鬍鬚顏色同色，長出美麗的毛髮。 完全長齊的時候臉完全變化，全體的大小也連續不斷縮小。 頭髮變成了野獸的耳朵，原有的人類的耳朵造型沒有痕跡。

「哦。 太棒了」

變成貓的宿敵從地板上殘留的衣服的領口露出臉。 一邊警戒一邊露出全身的他，無論從哪裡看都是貓。

「什麼啊......」

或許是還不能很好地鳴叫吧，我發出了猶如拖延的聲音將鈷藍的眼睛轉向這邊。

「哎呀，真是個可愛的宿敵啊。 現在的心情如何？ 你能理解我說的話嗎？ 」

「什麼啊」

「嗯，那麼...... 耶穌是一次，不，是兩次。 你是莫里亞蒂教授？

「啊」

「你喜歡我嗎？ 」

「啊！ 喵！ 」

「啊哈哈！ 完美！ 」

抱起變小了的我愛的宿敵。 在驚訝于它的輕盈的同時，溫暖的體溫和柔軟的美麗的毛髮讓人陶醉。 用長尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地拍打手臂，完全是無用的抵抗。

「先幹什麼呢。 總之就是那個吧」

不顧手臂中完全收納慌張張的教授貓向床走去。 輕輕地拋下身體，自己也坐在一邊。 看到從大衣裡口袋裡拿出來的項圈，我明白了他嚇了一跳。

「喵啊啊啊啊！ 」

「好了就不逃了」

終於抓住了像貓一樣的叫聲逃跑的他的尾巴。 小小的身體非常容易操作，幫了大忙。

「嗚、喵！ 」

「嗯，這樣啊，好。 做好了。 接下來是」

理所當然地看著連在床上的領隊，教授貓張開了嘴巴。 當然了。 逃避了就沒有意義了。 為了那個項圈。 舌頭從張開的口中慢慢地垂下來。

「呵呵。 可愛的貓舌頭出來了哦」

「什麼啊！ 」

慌忙閉嘴的動作簡直像人一樣。 本來是人類所以理所當然的。

「你喜歡哪個玩具？ 雖然準備了很多」

從全身的口袋這個口袋裡，簡直像哪裡的貓型機器人一樣一個接一個地拿出玩具。 對移動的老鼠有聲音的球、指標、還有......。

「喵！ 喵！ 」

「什麼？ 這個好嗎？ 小貓戲法」

「喵啊啊」

「嘛，別那麼生氣。 喂，抓住我吧」

跟貓的玩耍方法用動畫好好地預習完了。 這個名偵探沒有做不到的任務。

左右搖晃貓爪的尖端。 大概是無法戰勝貓的本能吧，我拼命地忍著雙眼追趕著快要出局的手。 那雙鬆軟而圓潤的手，為了追趕搖晃的貓騷擾，花費了很長時間。

「什、喵、什—」

「你看。 那樣是不會被抓到的」

「喵！ 」

飛起來的他用雙手抓住貓爪的尖端。 像兩條腿站起來萬歲一樣地身體伸長。 可以看到柔軟的腹部。

「有空隙！ 」

「什麼啊！ 」

向著那個魅惑的腹部潛水。 床上的彈簧嘎吱嘎吱響。 在萬歲的狀態下，將柔軟的身體緊緊地抱在胳膊裡。

「...... 真受不了」

仰面朝天，把他放在胸前。 窺視著臉，圓溜溜的眼睛注視著這邊。 身體動彈不得，不知道該怎麼辦，歪著頭的動作讓人很煩惱。

「來吧」

把鼻子和鼻子拉到自己臉旁邊。 兩手撫摸著脖子下方，咕嚕咕嚕地叫了一聲。 然後他舔了一下這邊的臉，用柔軟的肉球啪嗒啪嗒地踩了下臉頰。

「哇，哇！ 你這不是傻瓜嗎......！ 」

「呐——」

「讓我摸摸肉球吧，詹姆斯」

「喵」

那是至今為止從未經歷過的美好。 粉紅色的肉球和彈力一起感到溫暖。 因為沒有指甲所以明白沒有敵意。 對宿敵如此放鬆警惕，說實話，這是有生以來第一次見到如此可愛的生物。

「很可愛。 可愛的可愛......。 再讓我摸一摸」

輕輕地撫摸耳朵。 通過小額頭到脖子，過細項圈到前腳，然後橫腰，背，後腳，尾巴尖。 有時候他很討厭，儘管如此，他還是沒有咬到最後。

把鼻子埋在變成貓的可愛宿敵身上。 在散發著太陽香氣的毛髮上接吻了好幾次。 當然嘴角也是。 雖然去探望一下puppetsuppping，但他不顧這些，全力愛著化身為可愛化身的他。

大概多長時間那樣做呢？ 完全融洽了的樣子的他非常坦率，人時候彆扭的說話好象謊言。 扶著胳膊躺在我身旁，輕輕地摩擦著柔軟的毛髮。 我撫摸了好幾次還是不夠。 因為可愛，腦袋都快變成什麼樣子了。

「變可愛吧，詹姆斯」

他坐起身來，將他收進膝蓋裡。 取出的是裝在小瓶裡的一片葉子。

「葉子是最強的」

把從他鼻子附近取出的蝌蚪葉拿走。 慢慢地聞了幾次就知道情況馬上變了。

「隨著年齡的增長，孩子們的刺激更強，要小心啊。 」

為了不讓鼻子聞得過多，馬上把葉子收進小瓶裡。

「喵、啊ー、什麼啊」

那個效果立刻見效。 用興奮的樣子蹭著我的腳。 一次又一次地躺著爬起來，擦著躺著，已經一秒也不能再站起來。 我完全知道自己喝得酩酊大醉。

「現在碰的話會怎麼樣呢？ 」

我輕輕地撫摸著身體各處。

「什麼啊，嗯~」

「舒服嗎？ 」

「喵」

「...... 很可愛」

變成貓後一直很在意的部分。 現在也許可以觸摸。 他的後腿根子。 掛在肛門下的兩個軟綿綿的圓球。

「那個」

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 喵！ 啊！ 」

扭著身子想逃跑，卻做不好。 搖搖晃晃地向左倒下。 抓住他的睾丸，把他抱到懷裡。

「貓在這裡也很舒服嗎。 怎麼樣？

「喵，喵...... 什麼、什麼」

他不停地撒嬌。 把空著的手插進嘴裡，就像小貓一樣吧嗒吧嗒地吸著手指。 描著小牙刷拉舌頭。 感覺像發生事情時一樣興奮。 對這些不道德的行為，我完全沉迷進去了。

但是那個狀態沒有持續很久。

「哎呀，詹姆斯有點重了......」

他的小身體逐漸變大。 沒想到那個藥物的作用時間這麼短。 體型慢慢變成人的東西，皮膚也變成原來的皮膚。 貓的耳朵就這樣半途而廢地恢復了人類的樣子。 偷偷窺視的小牙和長的尾巴也是那樣。 小項圈的金屬零件壞掉了。

在那裡有一個全裸相對而坐的老年男子。 貓的耳朵和尾巴，焦點不定的眼睛和鮮豔地染上了的臉頰。

「しゃ、ろっ」

「也許......」

靠近輕輕地撫摸著他的身體，猛地一跳，蜷著背。 下半身都充滿了期待。 他把嘴湊到低下的貓耳朵上低聲私語，結果他竟然發出了意想不到的聲音。

「嗚、喵」

不禁停止了思考。 他因為半途而廢，回到了人間，雖然會說話，但叫聲還是貓。 從低聲帶中發出的叫聲讓下半身發熱。

「老鷹拔不出來嗎？ 」

「啊，嗚......」

「這樣啊，葡萄酒也剩下了啊......。 希望你抱我嗎？ 」

「什麼啊，啊...... 不對，這是那個，喵！ 」

從根本上稍微用力地撫摸敏感的尾巴，大聲的叫著，突然無力了。 接住快要倒下的他的身體的話超出想像的熱。 真可憐，恐怕是自從聞到蝌蚪之後就一直忍耐著吧。 那個時候被觸摸到敏感的地方，嘴裡被蹂躪了，他已經一直處於興奮狀態。

「心情變好吧，詹姆斯」

「喵啊啊啊！ 嗚啊嗚！ 」

床上的彈簧嘎吱嘎吱地響。 像野獸一樣從後面猛烈地侵犯，失去理性的公貓枯竭聲音鳴叫。 眼看就要說完不讓尾巴停下來。

「中、好厲害、哈哈」

「呀，六六，啊！ 啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「你說你舒服，說說看。 」

「啊，嘿，好可怕啊！ 」

如此混亂的他還是第一次。 那張知性的臉融化在快樂中，從染紅的嘴唇中流出的聲音連我的腦髓都融化。

「怎麼樣，好吧，詹姆斯...... 哈哈，因為你太可愛了，我

將他的胳膊和腿都無法靠自力站立的腰強行拉上去，將腦袋攪拌在一起。 只瞄準他喜歡的地方，以打碎那個軟弱的腰的氣勢咯噔咯噔地釘上。

「什麼啊！ 啊啊啊啊啊！ 哎呀，哎呀，喵啊啊啊！ 」

「就算弄壞了，可以嗎？ 就算破爛不堪，也要去愛、去做、因為！ 」

明明都是由頭腦構成的英靈，卻已經沒有理性的思考了。

而且這時候的我連碎片都沒注意到。 自己的身姿正在發生變化。

「想看臉」

把他低著頭叫的身體連在一起使之反轉。 那種刺激也能帶來快樂。 他也悶悶不樂。 看到被宿敵的欲望沾染了的臉的我的性器官越來越膨脹。

「太舒服了還在哭嗎？ 」

「嗚、嗚、唔......」

「看我的眼睛」

「啊...... 同樣的，美美」

一瞬間不明白是怎麼回事。 直到他的熱手碰到我頭頂上的耳朵為止。

「這是怎麼回事！ 雖然覺得不會吧，但感染了嗎......」

「好可愛」

「什，」

為了隱藏動搖，我忘我地搖了搖腰。 不想被說可愛就嘻嘻笑的宿敵領悟，忍受不住過頂的波浪，直到他哭喊，本能地犯下了。

「啊啊啊啊啊，別說了！ 啊啊啊啊啊！ 姐姐，一！ 又來了！ 嘿，去！ 啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「啊，哈哈，詹姆斯...... 只屬於我的詹姆斯......」

「什麼啊！ 啊，嗚，小新...... 嗯」

「好可愛...... 很可愛哦」

腰的動作沒有停止，深深地親吻。 彼此的牙齒被卡住了，隱約滲出血的味道。 現在的我們連那個也快樂取代，入迷互相舔。

「呼、啊............

追趕尋求呼吸喘息的他的舌頭。 抓住吸了吸了進去，溶化的眼睛更加溶化凝視。 近距離確認彼此的體溫。

「你當我的宿敵真好」

那是發自內心的話。 沒有謊言的真心話。

「能一起召喚到這裡真是太好了。 」

一起度過之後終於明白了他的真面目。 一個人沉入冰冷的水中，拼命向水面伸出手的宿敵的姿態。

「我絕對不會再放開你」

潛藏在惡性背後的，一個叫moriatty的人本身。 他和我同類。 天才不被任何人理解，孤獨地沉入水底。

「果然我還是愛著你」

雖然並不是真的愛著這樣的溫情，但現在只能說出這句話。 死纏著殺死自己的宿敵，將自己交給快樂的他，只是單純地從心底裡覺得很可愛。

「笨蛋，我討厭這種地方，什麼嘛」

一瞬間回到平常的他。 雖然我們都知道那句話完全是反過來的。 他還是說不喜歡。

「快哭了？ 」

「吵死了」

不坦率的他也不錯，但是現在想看到更加坦率可愛的身姿，所以再次大大地突入。

「嘿！ 啊啊！ 」

「貓像貓一樣叫吧」

用手指將胸口的突起揉碎。 身體累了之後已經開發了很多。 和預想的一樣靈敏度很好。

「哎，哎呀！ 那裡、恩啊啊啊」

「明明喜歡」

「嗚！ 」

使勁地按的話身體彎曲喘息。

「啊，夏洛克！ 」

「嗯。 靈敏度好,不過，鷹脫落了。 你和我都恢復了理性」

「什麼？ 」

將脫下的大衣遞過來取出松茸的葉子，完全是人類的時候完全不明白的強烈的香味襲擊了我。

「哇，好難受啊......」

總算忍耐著拿到莫利亞蒂的鼻尖，手顫抖得連自己都知道。 聞此而犯，誰都會發狂。 真佩服他居然沒有咬指甲。

「啊，嗚，喵...... 不需要、不需要、」

用顫抖的手把葉子放回小瓶裡，但是進不去。 在這期間過強的刺激支配著身體從鼻腔。

「啊，不好吃。 啊」

在身體中奔跑的快樂，像電流一樣啪嗒啪嗒地發出聲音。 接合部很燙，好像要觸摸了。

「怎麼樣，好吧...... 誰啊，嗯，越來越......」

從手中飄落的葉子飄落在莫利亞蒂上。 從剛才開始聲音也不發出，一邊顫抖一邊仰頭看背部，好歹頂峰好象一直做著。 我非常後悔，不應該讓前列腺一直壓著鼻子聞。

「嘛，嘛，現在就關門了！ 」

裡面的肉褶簡直像別的生物一樣蠢動，像榨取一樣愛撫這邊的肉棒。 我吐精沒花那麼多時間。

「啊，啊啊！ 不行，不行！ 」

「嗚嗚！ 裡面，很熱！ 哎，又來了！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「嘿！ 哎呀，住手，你剛才出去了，怎麼！ 」

絕頂的連鎖。 完全視野黑掉之前聽見的聲音，是聽慣了的主人的東西──。

「好奇怪啊。 你在哪裡呢？ 」

到處都找不到偵探的身影。 並不是說有急事，而是自己也想早點做完事情休息。

「剩下的就只有那裡了」

與其說偵探和教授是宿敵，不如說是像中年夫婦一樣的關係。 至少，作為他們的主人的我看起來是那樣。 雖然是宿敵，但看不出關係不好。 總是互相意識，每件事情都把對方的名字夾在談話中。 現在大家都知道他們有肉體關係。

「Dady，要進來了」

從外面打招呼，但沒有反應。 看自動門打不開的地方，好歹是樂趣正當中。 不好意思打擾你，我正要回我的房間時，聽到了裡面的聲音。

「...... ま、すた」

前後聽不清楚確實被稱呼了為主人。 而且不是教授而是福爾摩斯的聲音。 這個是應該進入確認，還是新手玩兒......。

「沒辦法啊。 萬一有什麼事就晚了」

從外面插入卡片。 這是只有主人的特權。 雖說是從者，因為各自也有隱私的事很少使用。

「有福爾摩斯嗎？ 」

看到被打開的門對面重疊的影子無言以對。 尾巴纏繞著從頭上生長的野獸耳朵。 接著，昏厥而抽筋的偵探，在其下以與平時難以想像的表情尋求説明的VILAN。

「ますた、くん、たけ、て」

「什麼啊什麼啊這種狀態！ 」

「喂，姐姐，嗯嘿！ 啊、討厭、討厭、討厭、討厭、喵啊啊啊！ 」

「哈，啊！？ 哎，不明白意思，不明白,不過，暫且福爾摩斯撤退就行了？ 」

用力一拉，蜷縮著高個子的偵探的腰，發出一陣微弱的聲音，接合部分出現了性器。 還好好地保持著硬度，現在快要爆炸了。

「福爾摩斯！ 沒事吧？ 喂！

啪嗒啪嗒地拍了一下臉頰，偵探一下子睜開了眼睛。 焦點不定的橄欖綠色的眼睛在晃動。

「ぼ、はく」

「發生了什麼？ 」

「嗚，啊啊，想要更多，呃，ずずは」

「不行啊！ 再這樣下去dadi就死了！ 」

完全失去理智的偵探流下了熱淚。 第一次看到這樣的身影，不由得大吃一驚。

「呀，啊，這樣下去的話，會變得很奇怪。 」

「或許這片葉子...... 啊，不是太敏感了嗎！ 」

令人肅然起敬的偵探顯得格外渺小。 雖然支撐著纖細的身體，但觸摸到的皮膚卻非常燙。 迅速地回收葉子，將葉子收在旁邊滾動的小瓶裡，蓋上蓋子。

「誒，想幹嗎？ 」

「...... 想做。 但是，我不要那個，新幹線」

「哈哈。 真的是沒辦法的偵探。 那你選我嗎？ 」

「誒，」

容貌端正的英國紳士二人邊叫邊做愛，光是事實年輕的身體馬上反應，而且這個絕對地好吃的場景。 錯過這個機會作為一個男人是不合格的。

「我來抱你，名偵探」

推到橫跨困惑的福爾摩斯的教授的旁邊。

「第一次來這裡？ 如果覺得害怕的話，就請旁邊的貓牽手吧」

讓毫無顧忌地狼狽不堪的偵探張開雙腿。 教授雖然毛髮稀少，但是福爾摩斯也和成長途中的少年一樣少。

「化妝水呢？ 在哪裡？

「那裡的瓶子......」

這個反應，真的這邊好象未使用。 奪走偵探處女的喜悅，讓自己的高昂更加堅硬。

「放鬆點。 好好發出聲音。 我可愛的貓叫的地方，給我好好聽」

「啊，騙人，討厭，討厭！ 」

「沒關係，你看，進來了。 」

用充分塗抹的化妝水解開裡面。 雖然很困惑，但身體還是很坦率的，一拉，就能清楚地明白誘惑到深處的肉壁是多麼的期待。

「嗯，在哪裡呢。 這裡？ 不是吧，是這裡吧？ 」

「恩，呵，好惡心，嗚嗚」

「...... 看這邊」

隔壁的教授機智地握著福爾摩斯的手。 看來看他的臉就放心了。 對著漫不經心的偵探有些生氣，粗暴地把他抓走了。

「唔啊啊啊！？ 什、什麼...... 現在」

「找到了」

「啊？ 啊、恩啊啊！ 喂，喂，喂，這樣的不知道......」

「現在才知道。 」

好幾次擦起表示了反應的地方象壞了一樣地叫起來了。 但這是人類的東西，絕不是貓的叫聲。

「恩，我還以為會再說喵喵呢......。 沒辦法啊」

打開剛才蓋過的小瓶。 理解了被做什麼的偵探漂亮的臉在一瞬間變成膽怯的表情。

「呀，討厭！ 」

「不是討厭」

拿出樹葉接近偵探的臉。

「啊，呵......「幹から、いらない......」

一邊聞著木屐，一邊用力地撓裡面。 這是偵探喜歡的奇跡。 把裡面的膨脹挖到不會受傷的程度。

「喵啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「怎麼樣？ 這邊是......」

「什麼啊，什麼啊」

「啊，好像脫離了制動器。 」

「しゃーろっく？ 」

「嗚、嗚嗚」

對於失去語言的偵探，教授也擔心地看著，他試著靠近了木屐的葉子。

「ます、た、く......」

完全墮落的宿敵二人。 這一定是個愉快的夜晚，我不由得笑了起來。

看來是昏迷了。 已經很長一段時間被毒品葉子侵蝕的大腦會慢慢溶化，連簡單的狀況判斷都很危險。

「恩、呐...... 嗯？ 」

不由得懷疑自己的眼睛。 像是被仰臥著的自己覆蓋住一樣伸出手的偵探。 在那對面看到的主人。 正好主人來之前被偵探狠狠地犯了，和那時的體制一模一樣。 當然偵探也很厲害，但是從背後指責他的青年年輕力量實在無法與他相比。

「喵啊啊！ 原諒我，啊啊啊！ 」

「不行，你很苛刻dadi吧？ 如果連福爾摩斯都不做的話，那就不公平了」

「對，對不起，嗚嗚！ 」

一隻手被抓住，劇烈地被推上來的偵探的眼淚從上面滴滴答答地落下來。 我第一次見到他哭得皺巴巴的臉。

「不要......」

「咦，癢癢，嗯啊啊啊！ 」

「這樣啊，感覺被DADI看到了。 沒想到我的偵探會這麼討厭啊」

主人的腰的速度沒有鬆動的跡象。

「這、那、啊！ 膽小鬼，哎呀，哎呀！ 平假名、嗯啊啊啊！ 」

「好厲害...... 這樣的臉，第一次」

「總是一臉清澈的福爾摩斯淩亂的樣子怎麼樣？ 達迪」

「啊，好可愛」

「太好了福爾摩斯！ 好可愛啊！ 」

「啊...... 吵架、吵架」

終於陷落的偵探一下子掉下來了。 以相擁的形式接受。 他使身體微微地顫抖，從已經自己也不能關閉的口發出粗暴的呼吸。 用快要消失的聲音叫著的他不認為是聰明的偵探。

「我的偵探真的很可愛呢」

主人從偵探的秘部抽出昂揚的性器官笑。 從偵探的尾巴根部到前端都舔了一下，輕輕地拍了一下細的臀部。 與乾燥的聲音一同纖細的身體。

「但是我也想疼愛dady」

「嘛、ますたー君......！ 」

「你討厭我嗎？ 」

「き、らいじゃ、ないですが」

「沒關係的。 我會好好疼你。 但是大概我插入dadi的話dadi的腰壞掉了」

「哎，」

「所以，果然名偵探不努力不行啊。 」

「不會吧......」

把一度抽出的東西塞進偵探鬆弛的洞裡，一下子貫穿到最深處。 失去意識的偵探的身體變成了蝦反。 睜開眼睛嘎吱嘎吱地咬牙的偵探停住了呼吸。

「啊，啊！ 」

「恩，好。 必須要用前面的」

主人慢慢地抓住完全枯萎了的偵探的性器，咕嘟咕嘟地發出聲音開始處理。 與咬緊牙關的偵探的深的橄欖綠色對視過分強的快感。

「しゃーろく、」

「嗚、啊、啊啊啊啊！ 」

老闆以為偵探有什麼怨恨，愛撫的程度很激烈。 眼前的宿敵被近似拷問的快樂所吞沒，連自我都快要失去。

「好了，準備好了。 看，福爾摩斯。 讓最喜歡的莫利亞蒂教授心情變好」

「啊，我的，我的......」

尋求像被熱水漂浮了一樣地偵探盛了的性器進入的地方。 終於找到了的入口，已經充分地被攪亂完全期待Hiku附有了自己也明白了。

「我的詹姆斯」

我知道太大的品質會迅速侵入。 我甚至感到了恐懼，仿佛就這樣將一切暴露出來。

「啊，啊啊！ 哇，好痛，好痛！ 」

確認全部都進去了，開始行動的是老闆。

「啊，真的，兩個人都很可愛」

傳來來自主人的振動。 裡面完全習慣了的偵探的性器官配合振動顫抖。

「喵！ 嗚！ 那種，不動，哎呀」

「呀，啊！ またー君！ 太激動了，啊啊啊！ 」

兩個人緊緊地牽著雙手，想方設法度過過去的快樂。 互相纏繞的手指越白，就越強。

「我的貓咪們好帥啊......。 我，從來沒有被這樣的從者培育過，呐！ 」

被狠狠地撞了一下，發出肉撞擊的聲音。 已經從嘴裡發出的聲音沙啞破爛，不知是哪個東西的眼淚和口水弄得臉亂七八糟。

「啊，哎，哎呀，哎喲~」

與拼命忍耐快樂地偵探合起嘴唇。 那個與其說是接吻不如說是互相舔。

「好嫉妒啊。 果然我進入的間隙是沒有的啊」

有點悲傷的眼神的老闆加快了腰的速度。 沒有那樣的事的話，正因為被主人召喚了我們，雖然想這樣傳達，但是快樂卻妨礙了。

那個時候偵探突然放開了右手。 他已經超過了可以說話的水準。 完全超重。 儘管如此，為了傳達什麼拼命地把右手向後轉。

「什麼。 我也會加入嗎？

偵探搖著蓬亂的頭髮，點了點頭。

「ますた、くん」

「嗯。 我知道，我知道。 對不起說了這麼討厭的話」

他有點害羞的笑到最後，我的意識斷了——。

「呐，兩個人都。 變成貓固然很好，但發誓再也不玩魔鬼遊戲了」

「對不起......」

「我再也不做了......」

「下次我會戴上項圈養一輩子的。 」

「恩？ 話說壞的全部不是福爾摩斯嗎！？ 我沒有做任何壞事哦！ 」

「因為你太可愛了，所以不行吧」

「什麼啊福爾摩斯！ 你這樣做，馬上把責任推到別人身上！ 」

「什麼呀，實際上你也那麼亂。 」

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 真沒辦法！ 」

「喜歡貓嗎？ 」

終


	9. 施加不会消失的诅咒吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二部二章。真名芭蕾有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9901939  
2018年7月24日01:06

死了。死了。夏洛克·福尔摩斯死了。看吧，无精打采的样子。那脆弱的身体。终于死了。世界第一有名的名侦探，被人理要求了的星的英灵，终于从这个世间消失了——！

住在地狱的恶魔在嘲笑。被众恶沾染的罪人们像尘埃一样蠢蠢欲动，不吃掉下来的善良的灵魂就伸出手。令人目不忍睹的罪犯们的浪潮。他在那浪尖上。

“您好啊”

是梦还是现实？混杂在漆黑的黑暗中的那个男人，无论如何也不认为是这个世上的东西，用富余的表情开口。

四周飞舞的蝴蝶发出琉璃色的光辉。在被她的美貌吸引的同时，发现了那双孕育着凶猛的双眼。想寄存于腐烂的血肉的陶器中，在主人的周围回响着无声的振翅声。

“这是非常简陋的临终。我对你打心底里失望了，夏洛克・福尔摩斯」

“这里究竟是……”

在黑暗中浮现出熟悉的面孔。为了这个名侦探而准备，为了名侦探而死的男人。

“哈哈，哈哈哈！名侦探，被那个迟钝的身体拖到(连)脑髓腐烂了吗？这里是墓地。不是别的任何人，只是为你准备的墓地。你看，那些惩罚你罪恶的罪人们。在你所相信的正义的名义下被惩罚的人们。现在也想吃你的亡灵们的幻影”

叫詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂的存在。恶之根源。与名侦探一起沉下去的坏角色。被作为神的父母要求的主人公的死和被读者期望的复活。那一瞬间，本应一起结束。被遗弃在单独故事中的黑色黑暗，永远在水底像沉渣一样冰冷地沉没着。

“为什么我”

“为什么自己会在这里，无法理解呢？不，应该已经知道了，名侦探。可是，好吧。从这张嘴里告诉你。那就是你──」

大脑强烈地拒绝了，说不能再听下去了。被黑暗吞没，不知道那里是否存在的手脚颤抖着，想要制止而张开的嘴里干燥，连一句短小的话都发不出来。

“——因为——你死得惨不忍睹！”

听见脚下扩展的罪人们喝彩和笑声。身体中的血液枯竭而生的感觉越来越远。本应在运动的心脏声消失了，体内仿佛伽蓝堂一般。失去了逻辑性的思考和痕迹，只是像婴儿般无力成就的自己茫然伫立着。

“我……我是从者。不是人类。本来是回到座位上的存在。不可能。怎么可能在这种地方呆着呢！”

混乱和困惑。无法正确判断的大脑开始为了寻求救助而发狂。

“希望你能帮助我吗？”

笑嘻嘻地歪曲了的表情，在长的睫毛里头能看见的青的虹彩一瞬暗的翡翠颜色混杂。对隐藏在其深处的明确的杀意反射性地身体害怕了。

“想要你伸出手吗？”

“我还有必须要做的事情。不可能在这种地方死去”

「啊，真是太奢侈了。妄信自己前进的道路是正确的愚者之极！根据什么断言那个空虚的世界是正确的？你协助那个青年是因为那个陈腐、自私自利的正义感吗？”

银白的嘴胡子下发出的声音中混杂着泡沫。有如薄雾般模糊的影子。

“……你是谁？”

“你是谁？你是谁，你是谁。你哈，真没用。你哈、达莱达”

像坏掉的留声机一样重复着同样的话语的幻影。其实我知道。他大概不是詹姆斯莫利亚蒂。

“你哈，我”

低沉而凌乱的声音像配合频率一样变得清晰。

——我是你自己，夏洛克。

“渐渐觉醒吧，名侦探”

“莫里亚蒂”

打开左眼睑最先跳入的是枪口。眼前的冰冷的棺材。本来不该在这眼影界限内的我的宿敌，在刻着皱纹的嘴角上微笑着俯视着我。

“你也是幻影吗？”

“要确认一下吗？”

额头上的枪口缠绕着沉重而锐利的杀意，企图夺走这条生命。他是认真的。在他水面的颜色相似的瞳孔中映出的是右手失去瘦弱的猎物。只是茫然地凝视着即将被降临的生命之幕，无可救药地弱小可怜的男人。

“为什么，愚蠢地去面对呢。明知无法取胜却迈出步伐，既不是最早的勇气也不是坚强。只是，你太愚蠢了。如果那么想死的话，我什么时候都可以杀了你”

他的话太无机质了，冷冰冰的。他第一次感到了恐惧，脸上浮现出失望的颜色，眉间皱纹加深。

“哈哈，为什么呢。不知道。不知道，总之，我当时不能不面对。说实话，我真的以为这是最后一次了。到实际退场已经是秒读”

被刻上的死亡的刻印从内侧开始象寄生虫一样地侵蚀的感觉快要呕吐了。取而代之的是鲜红的血液。好象已经丢了相当多的血。但是不可思议的是，在和眼前的男人说话的时候，他的思考方式非常鲜明。

“……死钱”

“想杀的话就杀了吧”

冰冷的枪口深处发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。就这样被他放出的无机质的子弹破坏头盖也不坏。可是我想如果反正结束水底好。如果能说出任性的话，我只想再一次揭露他的灵魂燃烧般的完全犯罪。在恶梦中被突出的自己的迷惑和纠葛使我的心变得更加脆弱。

痛苦的右肩。一睁开闭着的右眼，视野就被染红了一半。在鲜血染红的世界中飞舞的蝴蝶，如今正激烈地展翅飞翔。美丽的蝴蝶。血的红和天鹅绒一样的翅膀的青在瞳孔中融合在葡萄色里(上)闪亮。真的很美。他的眼睛也是同样的颜色。

“啊，好漂亮。”

无意识地编织着语言。没有任何装饰的真实的语言。不由得浮现出的笑容，大概是不像我一样的纯真吧。那只是一个没有头衔的青年吧。从名侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个楔子中解放的我到底要去哪里呢？

“……真扫兴！”

沉重的棺材远去。枪口被收藏在那个内部，覆盖我的影子消失。他大声叹了一口气，坐在躺着的棺材上，不知什么时候手里得到了一根沾满我血液的管子。

“不杀吗？”

“笨蛋钱。我想杀掉夏洛克·福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯这个男人不会傻傻的笑的”

他让我目瞪口呆，让他在别的地方熏烟斗。我的血液把他的胡子染得稀薄。

“……夏洛克，你迷失了什么？”

“你认为我们前进的道路是正确的吗？协助那个青年重获我们生存的世界，果真……”

“真可怜啊，标尺。如果你是主播的话，我也许没有迷惑。说清楚点吧，你对不对。人人都会按照自己的正义行动。没有纷争的世界是不可能的。明白吗？夏洛克。你的正义是谁的不义，只要你笑，世界上一定会有人哭泣。即便如此，为了世界贯彻自己的正义的人才是主人公，是善……就是你们”

“你……”

“啊，是啊。我也是一个正义。和你们不同的形式，ne。话虽如此，老板君暂且不说，我并不想为了世界而战”

他坐在棺材里，脚尖碰着我的右肩。用力踩，忍不住疼痛皱起了眉头。

“痛吗？”

“不，算了，算了。”

就那样靠近脸，与nitari弄坏了脸的詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂这个名字的恶魔甜地低声私语。强悍的程度低，象诱惑淫靡一样的声音。

“我给你施上珍藏的诅咒吧。”

踏入的脚尖扑哧扑哧地沉入我的身体。被刻下的死亡的刻印侵袭了体内的感觉感到寒气。

“你杀了我。努力不要忘记，你的生命是我的”

“唔，啊啊！”

被玩弄灵核的不快感。脚尖到底隐藏着什么，与不快感一起袭击的是无法言喻的恐怖。

“做了什么……”

「那么，是什么呢？」

杂乱地拔出了脚尖的他，一边放置还冒烟的管子一边站起来。同时，鲜血渗透了他的手臂。苏醒自己的右臂。

“不会吧……！”

“库克，啊哈哈哈哈！”

恶魔的高笑。至今为止从未见过的愉快的表情。他那如醉如痴的笑颜，潜藏在那美丽瞳孔中的无可奈何的恶性。然后，他的右臂消失得无影无踪。我终于来到这里吓得发抖。

“啊……夏洛克的诅咒犹如甜蜜的荡漾。你不会死的。我将这伤口、痛苦、痛苦，夺走所有即将降临你的死亡。就夺尽你吧。你不会死的，永远的。这个我，詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂！用这双手！杀掉！到那时为止！”

从身体被夺走的死亡的疼痛，变成那个扩展到哪里都是蓝色美丽的生命的诅咒。

“莫里亚蒂！”

他的右肩的伤口和从手臂上滴落的血液。宛如被蜜吸引一般，无数只停在肩膀上的蝴蝶们，被黑色的死亡所染，轻轻地坠落。

“不用担心。这个伤，也给你留下一点点。什么，我们是英灵。只要一两只胳膊，赶快恢复就行了”

“你从一开始”

“我受不了。我的宿敌被我以外的人杀害”

美丽的蝴蝶的尸体重叠在一起。失去蓝色变黑的蝴蝶，就像那时他的死一般沉淀在那里，成了不可救药的渣滓。

“话说到这里了。因为我是幻灵。不能待太久。再见了夏洛克。尽情地痛苦吧」

他的身体慢慢地在空中溶化。右肩的血淋淋的疼痛脸色一点也不改变，那个身姿缓慢地绽放。

“等一下！”

突然站起来的身体因为不习惯的生命的诅咒发出了悲鸣。鞭打轧的身体，抓住他的左手。

“这是我的回礼。这是对你说的咒语”

意想不到的事一点点睁开眼的moriatty的手臂尽情拉开。在与体制崩溃的一半即将消失的他相撞之前，我们之间确实存在着被称为羁绊的东西。扭曲缠绕在一起的、称为羁绊的丑陋而复杂的线。在他眼中映出的我，果真在笑吗？

编织的言词象泡沫一样地消失。他那惊慌失措的表情消失了。它的身体，蝴蝶的尸体，没有痕迹。

“……完全就是那样啊，詹姆斯。我也一样。除了我以外不可能杀了你”

不知为什么，自然而然地露出了笑容。没有理由的高兴，被满足了的心再次打暖的脉搏。嘴里叼着滚动的管子闭上眼睛，在他脑内回响着诅咒的话。

——你的生命也是我的。

“施上不会消失的诅咒吧”

（了）


	10. 男高音标本（样品）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新刊短篇集（修訂版再錄+新書）  
這是《男高音標本》的樣品。
> 
> 收錄內容  
・歡迎來到瘋狂的世界  
・爸爸給媽媽！？過激的阿拉菲夫開發記錄~直到母乳流出為止  
・跟你一起  
・男高音標本  
・贈送品（3張短版現拍）
> 
> 2P～男高音標本  
3P～稍微R18   
4P〜優惠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10121012  
R18, 88P  
2018年9月14日 22:59

1

象詛咒一樣地被編織的言詞，一點點，但是確實使之變色。 美麗的琉璃色慢慢被侵蝕，增添了更加鮮明的光澤。 綠色也錯綜複雜的光輝使寶石們折射光，懷抱憧憬的念頭那樣絕美。 這與其說是藍色，不如說是透明的水面的閃耀。

從睡夢中醒來時，有一種不可思議的感覺。 總覺得好像記憶中霧靄籠罩著一樣，好像缺少了什麼似的，讓人噁心。 那個時鐘的指針到了正午也沒有擦掉。 一想到那究竟是什麼，我就頭痛欲裂。 頭部像是被勒緊了一樣，有時被鈍器毆打了一樣的衝擊。 在自己的記憶和靈基上刻下的什麼，那些相當大的東西完全脫落了。 就是這樣的感覺。

本來作為從者的我不需要睡眠，但是不知道為什麼這次睡得很深。 由於久違的熟睡，身體很清爽，但是腦內的資訊網不能很好地發揮作用。 睡前的記憶也很模糊。

我皺著眉頭，總算過了一天，和同事列奧納多·達·芬奇告別後回到了自己的房間。

我的房間和懷念的朋友一起住的房間不同，除了需要的東西以外幾乎沒有殺風景。 有的只是少量的實驗道具和資料，還有床和沙發，一把小提琴。 因為是一個人過，所以完全沒有問題。

脫下內衣坐在沙發上。

「今天真是平和無趣的一天。 」

一個人這樣嘟噥著，兩手指尖貼在嘴邊，然後又被那個頭痛襲擊了。 即使不去思考，也會無意識地思考。 說實話，整天都很在意，根本談不上工作。

總覺得心情不好。 這種不協調感、遺漏的記憶的真面目難道不是很荒唐的事件嗎，是不是在水面下發生了什麼重大的犯罪呢？ 必須闡明，作為闡明的人。

「但是，要怎麼做......」

再怎麼說名偵探，也沒有辦法解決現實中沒有發生的事件。 眼前的既不是案發現場，也不是證據，也不是委託人，只是「不協調感和劇烈的頭痛」。

在無可奈何的情況下嘆著氣低著頭的時候，進入視野一角的是一根細小的針。

「針？ 這樣的東西為什麼」

那根針用於縫紉，總覺得太細了。 連穿線的洞也沒有。 雖說是待命針，但看不出是用來縫紉的。 在那之前我沒有縫紉之類的愛好。

我觀察了一會兒，發現什麼東西從頭腦中飛過。 雖然不能斷定，但是藍色的，在天空飛翔的，是什麼？ 不是鳥。 更小的生物。 更輕、更小......。

好像能想起什麼的，那個原形到喉嚨快要出發了的時候，從自己的室外聽慣了的聲音聽見了。

「福爾摩斯，過來一下好嗎？ 」

剛才在管制室一起工作的同事交給我的是一張紙。 從那個表情可以看出非常情況。

「這純白的紙」

「這是新宿的資料。 亞種特異點新宿，是你應該直接關聯的特異點。 到現在為止沒有發現任何數值的異常，所以完全沒有註意到。 或者說，沒有註意到。 因為我們的記憶被篡改了...... 不，這種情況與其說是篡改不如說是刪除。 完全從一到百，哦。 不可能出現數值的異常，原本數值本身就不存在。 我們觀測、修復過的新宿沒有痕跡。 有的只是修復了特異點這樣的事實，進行了移位這樣的記錄。 裡面是空的。 但是Heshian機器人和燕青，Emiya·毛巾之類沒消失。 在那條街上應該遇見的從者的靈基還留在記錄裡。 幻影和反轉了的貞德，阿爾特裡亞等的既存從者，此後你也。 不過，他們的記憶也沒有。 你能想起在新宿發生的事情嗎？ 」

後腦勺好像被錘子打了。 感覺血的味道在嘴裡蔓延。 似乎只有自己沒有註意到掉落的東西的真面目。

「達芬奇有討厭的預感。 馬上準備輪班」

「就算不說。 瑪修已經告訴老闆了，等你準備好了你也快來吧」

背上流淌著冰冷的東西。 先走一步的同事的話在腦內迴響了好幾次。 「刪除」「不存在」「內容空白」......。 是的，我們忘記了什麼。

不可忘記，什麼——。

安莎蒙程式開始。

開始靈子轉換。

在輪班開始之前還有三、二、一......

全工程完成。

分析失物訂單。

人理補正作業開始驗證。

亞種特異點X人理定基礎值零

變質融解領域新宿

被拋到空中。 這種狀態確實被拋出去了。 有嚴重的既視感。 但是有什麼不同，決定性的。 在這裡應該被拋出的不是我......。

「能聽見嗎？ 達芬奇！ 老闆呢？ 」

在哪裡，說完之前我絕口了。 在以驚人的速度落下的這個狀況下出現在眼前的一個紳士，被自己轉動了的巨大的棺材和那個槍口。 在棺材的對面嗤笑的男人的尖銳的犬牙在黑夜中發光。

槍口深處閃著淡淡光芒的瞬間，我瞬間將上半身向後仰。

場面簡直像停止動作一樣變化。 儘管千鈞一發躲開了，但槍彈還是全彈命中。 如果沒有暫時提高魔力的話，就開始早早地回到了座位上。

「啊—哈哈哈哈！ 名偵探！

這邊破壞了體制增加速度急速下降。 雖然很容易想像到下次子彈會馬上飛過來，但躲避起來很難，再一次防禦全彈也很難吧。

「你出現在這裡我就賭了一賭，我的讀法好像大正解！ 恭喜夏洛克，然後再見。 你再也不會回到卡地亞了」

嘲笑史上最大最強的惡性。 追趕著落下的我又修建了棺材。

老實說，從這個最壞的狀態中想出起死回生的一手是很難的。 不管怎樣被放出空中的瞬間，像決裂了的水庫一樣大量湧來的記憶的漩渦佔領思考，被立即襲擊的時候放出的魔力一口氣消耗了體力。 雖說是從者，從這個高度落下也無法無傷可救。

「這樣就和那個時候正好相反了吧？ 據說二十一世紀的萊因巴赫是新宿！ 」

相反？ 果真如此嗎？ 我確實是、對、那時也是......。

生前的記憶猶如走馬燈一般奔馳而過。 沒錯，名偵探沒有死。 沒有死啊。

「你——」

一邊從大樓群的間隙落下，一邊等待從朝向的槍口發射魔彈。 但是無論怎麼等，子彈也不會飛來。 早就被混凝土砸了吐血了，卻完全沒有背後的衝擊。

當我注意到的時候，我仰面躺在黑暗的新宿，國道的正中央。 從背後飛出的藍色蝴蝶們振翅高飛，奪走了視野。 藍藍的視野一放晴，壓在胸口的人的腳的重量，貼在喉嚨的刀鋒，還有看慣了的臉。

「...... 怎麼一副認真的表情？ 開玩笑的」

「開玩笑，全都投入的普通」

「沒辦法啊。 因為這裡是新宿」

通過那句話，我的思考一下子恢復了原來的潤滑。 用立即連接的電路抓住現在的狀況。

「原來如此。 」

「啊，啊。 捉住宿敵了哦—，帶他們到基地去盡情地讓他們遭受痛苦吧，哇哈哈—」

「...... 是不是太露骨了？ 這種直讀的台詞，」

「抵抗是徒勞的，那麼，跟在我後面吧。 」

站起來跟在明星後面走。 看了那出猴戲，我大凡事都覺察到了，但是情報太少。 第一，這樣一來，誰是幕後黑手呢？ 可能已經沒有酒吧這種可能性了，這次很難認為眼前的他是幕後操縱者。 如果真的想殺的話，早就殺了。 因為掉落的時候能殺的機會等多少也有。

「好了，到了。 滾進來」

那裡是一層設有飲食店的雜居樓的地下。 新宿的貓是地下！ 這樣的規定也是有的吧。

「這個脆弱的結界是你結的嗎？ 」

「沒辦法吧？ 不巧我現在的靈基不是主播。 而且，眼前還有標尺在製作數值陣地」

「完全......。 你等我一會兒吧」

看她一屁股坐在沙發上摸腰，剛才的疑似萊因巴赫似乎相當難受。 不得不做到那種地步的理由到底是什麼呢？ 這個新宿隱藏的謎團到底是什麼呢？

「呼。 完成了哦。 那麼。 聽我說，我的宿敵詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂。 沒有妨礙。 因為這裡已經是半個固有結界了。 不要在意，把所有的資訊都公開吧」

「固有結界？ 到此為止吧......。 好吧。 那麼從頭說起吧」

以面對他的形式坐在對面的沙發上。

「首先，我想你也已經註意到了，這裡是新宿，不是新宿。 不是被卡地亞召喚之前我計劃破壞星球的那個新宿。 我推測，本來應該和你一起輪班的老闆你不在，是因為輪班的地方不一樣。 也就是說他們在正確的新宿，他們和我的靈基相連的人新宿。 的假設。 我開始也應該用素材收集什麼與主人一起raibato做了,不過，漂亮地僅自己這邊被拉近ne。 幸好沒有被拋到空中，而是平安地出現在地上，然後在空中徘徊了一會兒......。 總覺得這世界很奇怪」

「等一下，說起來為什麼我們沒有在新宿的記憶？ 以主人為首，沒有一個人會記得新宿的事，不，沒有人會記得你。 和老闆輪換了，也就是說，在輪換之前你的記憶已經消失，因為輪換記憶消失了吧？

「我不知道那個。 到底是幕後黑手的什麼作戰呢？ 有些人不是新宿的記憶，而是將有關我的記憶和記錄從卡地亞中刪除，或者從正確的世界中全部刪除。 但是實際上，如果只是在那邊的世界沒有被認識到而已，來到新宿的話，我的存在和記錄都留在了世界裡。 完全不可理解。 總之，這個新宿很奇怪。 這裡每個人都有自己的角色。 當然，新宿的演員和角色都進行了正確的修復。 總之在這個世界我絕對的惡性，作為正義的朋友的你無論如何也不能相容。 所以才有了那樣的奇襲。 因為我是反派角色」

「...... 不按角色來做的話，會怎麼樣呢？ 」

「恐怕，存在的消滅。 這個新宿缺少什麼。 那個新宿的時候，有沒有什麼大量的機器人之類的東西呢？ 我也沒有關於那個的記憶，所以不能說什麼，但總覺得新宿這個城市並不是那麼安靜」

這麼說著，莫里亞蒂從口袋裡拿出來的是一張票。 好像是戲劇和音樂會的票。 票上寫的文字變得很薄，不能清楚地讀出來。

「歌劇...... 怪人？ 」

「這是在歌舞伎町附近撿到的，恐怕是和那部戲劇有關的人物消失了吧。 在歌劇中是怪人，我猜測，我記憶中的某些聲音飛來飛去的吵鬧的新宿，不正是與之相關的人物嗎？ 卡地亞是否有那樣的英靈，在我的記憶中已經不存在了」

新宿被要求按照角色演技。 偏離角色的話就會被抹殺了存在，連來自世界的認識也被抹掉的特異點。

「也就是說你」

「啊，我回不了卡地亞了。 因為那邊世界的詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂已經不存在了。 我一到新宿就想和老闆取得聯繫。 為了陷害主人君，也不是殺害計劃的一部分，純粹作為他的從者ne。 在故事中扮演反派角色，而且拯救了Lasbos和世界的正義主人公不可能站在同一個方面吧？ 那個時候的新宿，我為了利用他自己也欺騙了自己。 記住了不協調感和危機感，馬上結界，是正確的答案。 真是對不起！ 差點從世界消失。 啊，喝點什麼嗎？ 」

說完一遍，他站起來。 房間角落裡設置的小廚房，在幾乎說不出的空間裡開始燒水。

可是奇怪的話。 如果特異點的記錄丟失還話明白。 錯誤的世界，通過修復歪曲的世界，某種記憶和記錄被刪除或替換。 但是正確的人理記錄卻被悄悄地抹掉了，這簡直是......。

「喝紅茶好嗎？ 」

「啊，啊」

莫里亞蒂將兩人份的紅茶放在陳舊的桌子上，從廚房旁邊的櫃子裡拿出一個大箱子。

「這是我在調查範圍裡查到的新宿的全部資訊。 」

大量新宿的地圖，和剛才一樣的票數張，桶塔的設計圖和幾個照片，還有......。

「針嗎？ 」

那個看起來和卡地亞自己房間裡發現的針是一樣的。 而且不是一兩瓶。 稍微彎曲一點或針尖上沾上點粉末，形形色色的針。

「這根針是在桶塔上發現的，但總覺得沒有關係。 看不出是用在縫紉上吧？ 雖說如此，但也不是手術用的。 這樣的東西大量掉下來了，因為太令人毛骨悚然所以真的不想回收。 這是什麼，你不是已經察覺到了嗎？ 」

「是啊。 用途自己明白,不過，反過來說那個以外不明白。 聽了你的話，我想到了幾個......」

「反正都說'現在還不應該說'吧」

與其回答，我笑著給你看。

「真的好生氣」

而且在這次對話中註意到的不僅僅是關於這件事情。 更確信的東西。 對我們來說，比回歸卡地亞還重要......。

之後數日，雖然說在四六點漆黑的新宿幾乎沒有日期的感覺，但是關於這個新宿，調查了在這裡發生的事件。 因為二人同時去了結界外的話作為正義和邪惡必須對立外邊的調查交替制。 在整理剩下的一方收集的情報的情況下，我們踏踏實實地收集了資訊。

首先知道的事情有幾個。 總覺得這個世界好像在循環著同樣的一天。 然後像我被拋到空中時那樣，發生和平常不一樣的事情的時候會有什麼前兆。 根據那個莫利亞ti能掛上(放上)奇襲這樣的事。 扮演著角色的小流氓們等這裡的居民度過基本像同樣一樣的一日,不過，由於什麼契機採取不協調配角的行動的話消滅的事。 反轉了的人們和以Avenger為首其他的從者不存在的事。 並且桶塔有某人製作了的結界的留戀的事。

「我回來了」

「恩，啊。 你回來了夏洛克」

平淡無奇。 無論旁觀者還是對他來說。

「果然那個桶塔好像有什麼啊。 確實有得到人手的痕跡。 根據有魔術素養的人物，餵。 明天，我想再調查一下桶塔的最上層。 可是......」

坐在與收集的資料對視的莫里亞蒂旁邊，從他手中奪取資料。

「啊，餵」

「我有想問你的事情」

大概是傳達了這種認真的氣氛吧，想要回嘴的莫利亞蒂沉默了。

必須在這個巢穴一起度過，就要傳達確信了的事實。

「你是什麼人？ 」

2

「嗯，那個，夏洛克」

或許是因為他對逐漸變深的吻感到痛苦吧，他第一次表示出抵抗。 他的手被壓在胸口稍微低調。 抓住那個就那樣上去，強力推到床上。

「啊，」

看著他被染成淡紅色的臉，我差點失控。 到現在為止很多年好幾年積累了的感情和心情溢出，體內的血液快要蒸發了。

「溫柔，不知道能不能做到」

「誒，等一下」

不顧驚慌失措的他，在脖子上吸著舔了一下，他的香味更濃了。 在有皺紋的脖子上留下好幾個痕跡，展開襯衫的脖子。 舌頭輕輕地趴在馬上就顯現出來的白色鎖骨上，慢慢地往喉嚨裡爬，輕柔地咬著。

「恩，啊」

顫抖的身體，沒有餘力的聲音，自己不知道的宿敵的身姿不能保持理性。

「詹姆斯」

在耳邊試著叫名字。 為了不讓對方頭上夾著的手逃走，抓住他。 聽得見短暫的喘氣。 就這樣，舌頭在耳朵後面匍匐著，柔軟地摩擦著另一側的耳垂。

「哎，啊！ 」

「這裡很弱嗎？ 」

因為表現出好的反應就那樣吸附著，試著甜咬，多少那樣做著，如果注意到他的臉染紅，濕潤了的青的眼睛增加著更深度。

「啊，已經，那裡，可以了......」

為什麼會覺得這麼可愛，連自己都解釋不出來。 他既是宿敵又不是戀人，為什麼這麼想他呢？ 彷彿生了病似的，熱氣騰騰的腦漿更是向前探索。

「...... 想要更多」

再次接吻。 這次像咬一樣激烈。 追趕打破牙齒逃跑的舌頭。 沒有在意彼此的唾液，只是喜歡熱烈的口內品味。

「嗯，呵，啊」

吸著舌頭摸著他的身體。 從衣服上面，悄悄地。 一碰到側腹他就扭動了身體。 癢得慌吧。 連那個反應都慾望，無法抑制高漲的心情。

「恩，哎呀，夏洛克！ 等一下」

「不等」

他那略微抵抗的胳膊，脫下他的衣服。 像是要說什麼的嘴唇再次堵住了。

「んん！ 嗚、啊！ 」

直率地接觸皮膚的時候表示反應的他加虐心疼。 超過了想使之亂七八糟做這樣的心情和善這樣的心情。 每次離開嘴唇都能聽到蜂蜜所乘坐的唇膏聲和閃亮的銀色線，漂亮地奪走了僅存的理性。

「已經無法忍耐了」

3

花店的大叔

靜靜地佇立在小商店街角落的花店。

以前時代的韻味，實在舊的商業街的一角！ 這樣的氣氛。

在那個店前，給賣的花澆水的五十歲半左右的男性店員。

那個店員是這條商店街的名人。

「啊哈哈！ 這有什麼好笑的！ 」

「對吧！ 話說，美嘉，你的包裡插著花？ 」

「誒？ 啊，果然是叔叔幹的？ 」

放學途中的女子高中生的包的角落裡(上)被插入了，一朵的鬱金香。 淡粉色的花瓣，很適合被稱作mika的她。

花店的叔叔是呼喚幸福的叔叔。

這個商店街的小秘密。

最近這個城市搬來了一個英國年輕的男人。 他好像住在商業街旁邊的公寓，頻繁地出現在商業街上。 這個與日本古老街道不相稱的美青年，謠言一下子傳開了。 日語也精通，非常聰明的紳士。 不管哪家店都一定會打招呼。

有一天，青年像往常一樣走在商店街上，看到了一位照顧美麗花朵的男子。 青年很快就知道男人也是英國人，但卻不敢打招呼。 在接待來客時留有柔和微笑的口胡的浪漫灰色紳士，青年一時間無法移開視線。

第二天，青年又一次來到花店附近。 但是沒有那個店員的身影。 今天不是上班日嗎，沿著掉下來肩膀的道路返回。

「哎呀，福爾摩斯君！ 終於被打敗了~」

和緩慢行走的青年打招呼的是經常給我炸肉餅的肉店的阿姨。

大媽把青年背包外面口袋裡插著的一枝鮮紅的玫瑰一口氣遞給了青年。

「這是什麼？ 」

「花店的叔叔啊。 路過那個花店時，有時候會不知不覺中包裡進了花。 聽說那邊的白鬍子的叔叔會選擇適合他的花偷偷地送我一朵」

〜接下來是新刊〜


	11. Die Schadenfreude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 請不要殺我。  
這部小說包含以下內容。  
BL/NL/百合/複數/假強姦/雙重攻擊女孩/達維ぐだ×宿敵總結/華特.霍姆前提的TeaHome/藥物表現/輕度的暴力/真名暴力/鬱end etc...  
※面向什麼都能原諒的人  
TeaHome, GudHome, DaHome, GudTea, 宿敵總結, Fu ta na ri, yu ri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10374748  
R18  
2018年11月16日06:14

「達芬奇，有事找你商量嗎？ 」

我向在工作室被工作追趕的天才打了招呼。 她停不下手來，短短地問「什麼？ 」這樣回答。 光線反射在長長的美麗的頭髮上，不由得迷戀起來。

召喚他們一年多過去了。 幾乎同時期來到卡地亞的二人，看起來比馬修所說的原著關係要和睦得多。 但是在一起生活一段時間，就會明白那是錯誤的。 他們之間有獨特的距離，別人根本沒有闖進去的餘地。

過了半年，我就被一種感情所束縛。 這和後悔和寂寞很相似，但我覺得不是那麼簡單的感情。 那用一句話表達是不夠的。 自己心中的憐憫，無法言喻的庇護欲，以及湧出的喜悅。

「我只能拜託達芬奇了......。 能給我一點時間嗎？ 」

「當然可以」

她回過頭來，微笑著停下手中的工作。 好像在整理素材的儲備。 我撿起摔倒英雄的證件交給她，他就那樣坐在附近的椅子上。

「那麼，商量是什麼呢？ 」

「那個，很難說出口......」

她用溫柔的眼神靜靜地等著我說話。

「能不能把我當男孩子啊......」

突然被自己的主人提出這樣的請求，感到吃驚，還是被吸引，或是感到驚訝，但意外的是，天才卻沒有一毫米驚慌失措的樣子，慢慢地張開了嘴。

「那是什麼，不，是為了誰？ 」

我跟英靈列奧納多·達·芬奇商量，這就不用說了，因為她改變了本來的性別，現世就在這裡。 當然也有依賴她那種稀有的睿智。

「真不愧是啊」

「我只是想像某人一樣推理一下你所想的事」

她好像預先預測了問題。 我明明從來沒有向任何人傾訴過自己的煩惱，但還是覺得這英靈是不可輕視的。

「為了那個麻煩的兩個人吧。 還是教授呢？

「哇，好厲害啊，你知道嗎？ 」

「嘛，這也算是你的從者。 因為你的事不明白的事比較少」

她有點得意地笑了，挺起胸膛。 我很喜歡這個臉。 感覺可以依靠的姐姐已經有了。

「我已經不能再看了。 但是我知道，那兩個人之間沒有我插手的餘地。 但是，無論如何，怎麼說呢，希望雙方都能幸福。 特別是教授，真的覺得不一樣。 你明白我說的嗎？

我想是自己也不明白譯的發言。 如果不是達芬奇的對手的話，恐怕絕對不能傳達。

「啊，我當然知道。 偵探也是，我在很近的地方做著同樣的工作。 雖然不想和你扯上關係。 那麼，你給出的答案果然是肉體上的解決嗎？ 」

「不是那樣的，不，雖然很嚴密，但是如果從物理角度來考慮的話，不是應該解決的嗎。 所以說是一種手段」

她稍微考慮了一下，突然站起來，走到工作室角落的架子上。

「雖然不能把你當成男孩子，但是還有更快捷的方法。 不用特意將整個身體的遺傳因數構造和任何東西組合起來，只要簡單地加上東西就可以了」

「啊，那個」

回來的她坐著睜開眼睛給我看了小瓶裡的一片藥片。

「這一粒中含有構成目的物品的數據，也就是細胞的資訊之類的東西。 先喝這個，」

「喝了會長出來嗎？ 」

「嘛，話要聽完。 這只是數據而已，要好好的融入你的身體使之成為你的身體的一部分觸發器是必要的。 首先啟動進入你身體裡的數據，然後不使細胞構築和組織穩定就無法正常使用。 那個觸發器,不過，來自內側的刺激最有效，單純的魔力的刺激和來自外邊的隱形眼鏡大體上90％不成功。 畢竟所謂人體，比起各種各樣的奇蹟，更重要的是聚集在一起的神秘世界。 原來的遺傳基因裡沒有的東西，你們的身體並不是那麼單純」

我吞嚥不了而發呆，她嘆了一口氣，簡短地解釋了一下。

「也就是說，簡單的話，喝這個對您的陰道及子宮進行性刺激就可以了。 」

我眨了三下眼，她輕輕地把從瓶子裡取出的小藥丸扔進了我張不堵嘴裡。 被扔進去的藥片碰到我的喉嚨，掉到舌頭深處。 對突然被投擲的異物感到吃驚的口內做了嚥下的動作一瞬間沒注意到。 就這樣通過食道到達胃裡的時候，我終於掌握了自己發生的事情。

「誒？ 那個，達芬奇」

「那我先去我的房間了。 也有很多要準備的東西。 你洗個澡再準備吧。 那麼」

她把剛著手的工作扔下就精神抖擻地離開了工作室。 在離去的時候的笑容中潛藏著無窮無盡的怪物，這時的我沒有註意到。

下午八點。 週回預定，沒有。 中央管制室、卡地亞斯幾名工作人員。 我的房間設定從者，列奧納多·達·芬奇。 食堂，幾名從者，只有女性。 娛樂室無人。 無人收藏庫。 房間221B，在室。

這個時間在自己房間裡的人一定是這樣。 我切換到了最終的再臨，多少翻動著礙事的斗篷站在門前。

無論改變多少次安全代碼都是徒勞的。 我把手放在門旁邊的鎖定畫面上。 在適當輸入號碼後顯示的錯誤字元。 彈簧，一按手指，我的八音蓮花中最小的個體就會從響起的指尖出現。

「十萬」

我那樣嘟噥的話青的蝴蝶輕輕地飛起，停在錯誤出來的鎖畫面。 停下來的瞬間變成數萬個號碼的組合的蝴蝶賭上那個生命找到編碼。 這次的個體好像沒能完成。 看著它破爛不堪的倒塌的樣子，呼喚著下一隻蝴蝶。 結果下一隻蝴蝶和下一隻蝴蝶都沒找到。 如果，試著改變輸入方法，果然輸入了的號碼的組合好像被字母換算向機器方面輸出。

「哼。 那麼」

即使變更駭客方法，企圖讓別的蝴蝶突破程式編程的脆弱部分，這裡也被數十重疊的安全性所拒絕。 今天似乎很嚴重。

「我不想親自出手」

二、三次，響起凝固的肩膀。 深呼吸後閉上了眼睛。

今天喝不了紅茶。

你又要偷懶了吧？ 這個天才的眼睛......

稍微好一點嗎？ 真的拜託老爺了。

啊，聽說了，今天午飯的菜單是......

什麼呀，我現在忙於思考。

下次的複刻活動的禮服在哪裡做的？

啊，前輩，那就去保管庫吧......

餵福爾摩斯！ 今天用現代版的電視劇......

「...... 找到了」

和ni一起笑的我想必很開心吧。 啊，我也很高興。

撥開鎖定畫面上的藍色鱗粉輸入號碼。 用四個號碼的組合字母一個字元。 共八個字，三十二個號碼。

「啊，這次你也輸了──」

沉浸在小小的勝利甜蜜的味道中，解除鎖定。

「──SHER「LOCK」」

溫...... 靜靜打開的門。 裡面非常安靜。 把腳伸進屋裡。 炸豬排，自己的鞋子的聲音在迴響。

「哎呀，名偵探。 來擁抱我吧」

裡面一個人用的沙發上沒有人影。 總是這樣。 他對我的話沒有反應。

「今天是哪天啊。 是嗎啡還是可卡因？ 」

右手食指反應靈敏。 今天好像很荒蕪。 過度玩弄藥品的赤手處處變藍變紅，大量被貼的創可貼笨拙地扭曲。

「...... 沃特，森？ 」

「真是的，你還是老樣子啊，福爾摩斯。 」

在漆黑的房間裡照進來的走廊的光裡，浮現出來的傢夥的臉色蒼白得驚人，像個不通血的模特娃娃。

窺視著虛幻的翡翠的瞳孔確信。 今天好像很深。 我再次抬起了嘴角，說這好像在回來之前相當開心。

「這不是遲到了嗎？ 沃森...... 我一直、一直在等著你回來」

「啊，對不起。 約翰·沃森在這裡」

伸過來的手在顫抖。 啪嗒、啪嗒、眨眼間就失去了色彩，從美麗的瞳孔裡流出淚來，這傢夥像溶化了一樣笑了起來。 你長得真好。 我期待著這張臉變成絕望，期待得不得了。 回到現實的傢夥抱著厭惡感想吐，勒緊我的脖子也是好的。 不管怎麼說，為了仔細觀察那傢夥愉快的臉，還是帶著眼鏡比較好。 這個再臨狀態裝飾品多的多少是脖子,不過。

「福爾摩斯，你該睡覺了。 上床去吧」

點了點頭，現在的傢夥連站起來都很難。 支撐著快要倒下的身體，歪曲著垂涎的無情的嘴唇笑了。 混雜著香味藥品的香味刺鼻。

「沃森，我還是」

「不快點去的話，事情就快點發生了...... 這麼說來」

「真噁心，嗚」

連上床他都一個人咕嘟咕嘟地說著，但是全都無視了。 與虛空說話的奇特偵探背負著某種淒涼的影子。

成年男性的無力體重得令人討厭。 終於躺在床上。 他把焦點不定的眼睛朝這邊伸出了手。

「你也休息一下比較好。 一起休息吧」

「啊，就算不說我也......」

他把胳膊肘伸向仰面那纖細的身體側躺下，高興地大聲笑了出來。 那個身姿實在是無垢，瘋狂，虛幻，黑地燃燒我的靈基內側。 這雙眼睛正對著沒有在這裡的其他人，我非常生氣，但同時也很高興。 從水底湧出的甜蜜的喜悅，以及令人心跳加虐的激動。

在完全密室的黑暗的房間中，與憎恨的宿敵二人。

「餵，沃森，我想再靠近一點，看你的臉。 」

象邀請一樣的呼吸刺耳。

「啊」

近得可以碰觸的距離。

「哎呀，眼鏡什麼的......」

「這個嘛，是為了好好看你漂亮的臉哦。 」

即使是童話裡出現的像狼一樣的台詞，他也很高興。 紅著臉扭動身體。

「再仔細看看吧？ 」

對像個害羞的純生女兒一樣的傢夥感到噁心。 明明都是虛偽的。

將披風輕巧地披在細小的身上。 斗篷像蝙蝠的翅膀一樣展開把我們包裹起來。 床上的小黑暗世界。

靠近在漆黑的黑暗也能明白的那樣紅潮了的臉。 微微呼吸的淡雅的臉。 故意用鬍子描著嘴唇，身體微微發抖。 躲開期待著想要觸摸的嘴唇，把臉埋在了右耳邊。

「啊，」

他露出可憐的聲音。 幸運的薄薄的耳朵上用尖的犬牙咯吱咯吱地咬著，身體就誇張地跳了起來。

「...... 夏洛克」

用咬住不放，極上甘地使腦髓麻痺的那樣低沉，不成聲音的那樣的小聲音吹入鼓膜的第一個名字。 那傢夥仰起肌肉發達的喉嚨，為了尋求氧氣而咯吱咯吱地咬著牙。 他纖細的手指掠過我的脖子。 然後像逃跑一樣離開，抓住伸出的手臂貼在床上。

溶化的臉凝視著我。 凝視著我對面的約翰·沃森。

啊，真可憐，真可憐。 在這個世界上，你不會遇到最愛的朋友，你會被宿敵吃掉嗎？ 難道是夢想著等了又等又等不來的朋友沉溺在藥物中了嗎？ 可憐，可憐，遺憾，是非常遺憾的事。

「庫庫，福福，哈哈哈哈！ 」

我高興得不得了。 無法忍受喜悅。 很難堵住溢出的感情。

「華特、宋......？ 」

「真是個可愛的傢夥啊」

狠狠地咬住脖子。 強到出血，以撕碎肉的勢頭。 那傢夥一邊發出痛苦的聲音，一邊接受著全部。 那個脾氣不好，不由得縮了脖子。

為了尋求新鮮的空氣，就像釣上來的魚一樣喘息的傢夥空著嘴，用手摀住。 滿足於流著淚吧嗒吧嗒的宿敵的我，在幾秒鐘後解放了。 咳嗽得咯吱咯吱的傢夥，就像在臨死之前一樣美麗。

「不要太過分、太過分」

包住象幼兒一樣地懇求的傢夥的小的臉親嘴。 我會非常溫柔地對待你。 驚人的柔軟的嘴唇散發著成熟的果實的味道。

「嗯，呵...... 啊」

混雜在一起的唾液溢出弄髒他的口周圍。 用打破牙齒使之侵入了的舌頭粗暴地攪拌口內的話，好多次漏出了從鼻子穿透的甜的聲音。

一邊貪婪地親嘴，一邊弄亂琉璃藏青色的背包。 柔軟的頭髮意外的長，映入眼簾的程度。 深藍色和瞳孔的綠色混合，映出更加鮮明的色彩。

「啊...... 嗯，嗯」

多次顫抖的身體。 中和舌頭吸附了之後慢慢地放開嘴唇。 用小指切開連接著的銀色線，窺視了臉。

「告訴我你為什麼想要」

故意裝出一副年長者的樣子。 那傢夥用黏糊糊地溶化了的表情小聲嘟噥著。

「...... 希望你能喜歡」

不是希望被擁抱，也不是想做愛，只是希望被喜歡的人慾望無比。

穿著黑色的皮手套，從白色襯衫上探出骨骼僵硬的身體。 就像體溫升高的孩子一樣，即使戴著手套也能分辨出火熱的皮膚。 越過襯衫玩弄胸口的突起，那傢夥高聲地叫了起來。

「啊」

「喜歡這裡嗎？ 」

用大拇指來回地推。 一針見血的突起透過白色襯衫鮮豔成熟。 我試著吸入了它，就發出了特別甜美的聲音。

「啊，等一下，那邊」

像是從甜蜜的快樂中逃走般，不情願地搖著頭，只留下了些許幼稚的臉龐。 那張臉上蓬亂著細發。

「討厭，討厭」

「討厭？ 看起來不怎麼討厭」

「麻利一點，快融化了」

「呼、那麼」

因為藥物，不聽宿敵的要求，把原本亂七八糟的襯衫撕破，直接舔了露出的豐滿的乳頭。 一瞬間，用抽象了的聲音仰面朝天纖細的身體。 他把手臂插入他彎曲的背上，用力地愛撫著她。

「嗚嗚！ 啊啊！ 」

用飽含唾液的舌頭滾動著，吸上去。 小小的突起染成粉紅色，充血，提高敏感度。

「這邊也很寂寞吧，恩？ 」

已經一邊被放置的乳頭也虐待的話，以不能忍耐的表情像小貓一樣地叫了。

只是玩弄了幾分鐘就變得如此淫蕩的宿敵反而讓人擔心。 這個男人乍一看很聰明，實際上卻非常貪婪，是個連律己都無法控制的無可救藥的男人。

「這裡也該痛苦了吧」

從褲子上撫摸做了視而不見的樣子的完全站起來的性器。 用只是使之往返了數次上下不堪的表情咬緊著嘴唇。

「上次抱你的確是五天前吧。 反正你無法用自己的愛撫來達到頂峰，所以時隔五天。 那麼，要怎麼虐待他呢？ 」

「哈，哈，沃森，總覺得你很奇怪。 」

「奇怪的是你，偵探君」

對胸口的愛撫就那樣，弄清楚地製作形式的胯座。 用力摩擦，一邊發出討厭的聲音一邊活動腰部。 那個身姿由於發情的手術刀的那個，我感覺自己的胯股之間變得熱。

「恩啊！ 請不要著急，拜託了」

從薄薄地打開了的眼瞼一邊流一筋的眼淚，一邊用墮落為虛的瞳孔凝視這邊。 已經氣喘籲籲，恐怕頭腦中只有絕頂的事。 他滿臉期待著能給予的快樂。

「如果你是個好孩子就好了。 」

把褲子和內衣錯開，吧嗒！ 有聲音的那樣氣勢很好地飛出了的性器。 已經搶先一步變得泥濘了。

「你喜歡被怎麼樣呢？ 庫克」

呼哧呼哧，從後邊開始撈溢出的先走從皮手套上面和善地揉進。 將明確的快樂原封不動，將粘液的液體發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲音塗抹。

「啊、哈！ 也許，堅強些......」

「這樣嗎？ 」

只強行責備他一次背後，抬起腰腿顫動了腳。

「啊，呵...... 不夠......」

「是個任性的偵探。 好孩子不應該那麼貪婪」

一把抓住他的根部，他就用懊悔的表情向這邊投來視線。

「く、マイディア...... 別那麼刁難我！ 」

「'我的意見'，餵」

我稍稍有些生氣，沒有任何手段，只把那傢夥的弱點狠狠地對待了一遍。 到剛才為止一直低著頭跑的性器官一下子硬度增加，鈴口啪嚓地抽動著。

「啊啊！ 等一下，等一下」

「五月蒼蠅」

一轉眼地從迎接了界限的性器噗噗和白濁液溢出。

「啊，不行，玩耍，啊......！ 」

名偵探歪曲了那張理智的臉，緊緊抓住床單使腰痙攣。 從生殖器中飛散出來的精液不舒服也掛在我的臉上、眼鏡、衣服上。 他忍耐著，把他那顫抖至極的腰拉到身邊，氣勢更加增強並加以責備。

「呀，啊啊啊！ 現在，我啊啊啊啊嗚嗚」

改變角度，用手指整體擰緊，使之緊緊地持續處理。 那傢夥露出一半的白眼，露出牙齒，過著無法停止的快樂。

「恩~不停啊，射精。 這麼多積蓄想必很辛苦吧。 直到天空都出來吧」

「住手，住手，啊呀！ 停不下來，啊！ 」

可怕的長時間從奇形怪狀的頂端噴出雪白的液體。 終於到了極限的性器官一次沉默，儘管如此不停止愛撫的手的話那傢夥看起來痛苦地喘息了。

「那麼，我走了......！ 」

剛這樣說完，就從紅黑色充血的性器中噴出了透明清爽的液體。 伴隨著排泄時的聲音像鯨魚一樣猛烈地吹起。

「哎呀」

沒有預料的事逃跑遲到，從頭蒙上了那個液體的我文字那樣全都濕透了。

「雖然說了在變成天空之前要拿出來......。 能吹海潮的偵探在這個世界上不只是你嗎？ 真是的，怎麼辦呢，這樣下去連回自己房間都困難」

「啊，對不起。 」

解放後的性器官軟弱無力，偵探完全沒有力氣。

「哎呀，難道你以為這就結束了嗎？ 名偵探。 」

完全剝下呆在那裡的傢夥的放鬆和內衣使之張開腳。 他那副非常無力的樣子，眼神依舊凝視著虛空。

「請讓我滿意，夏洛克」

擦拭自己身上的汙穢的液體和已經亂七八糟的下半身的汗、精液和其他各種液體，就這樣擦到秘部後，手指沒有正經的鬆開，直接伸到裡面。

「呼、呼」

「所謂從者實際上是一種輕鬆的身體。 幾乎沒有排泄的事，更不用說像你這樣不正經吃飯的人了，預備也草草了事就好，省去麻煩...... 那麼」

我全都穿上了，只放下拉鍊的拉鍊，取出了自己昂揚的性器。

「你因為好聲音而喘息，看來今天不需要準備了。 」

雜亂地解開了的秘部在前頭那樣的頂峰Hiku附有，看起來比平時都柔軟。 填充尖端稍微用力推進腰的話，胖乎乎地嚥下了。 今天不知道是第幾次的這種行為，只有他的秘部順從。

「不要沉默，嗯」

「今天輕鬆就好。 要是一直都這麼深就好了。 在插入時恢復正常狀態會很辛苦」

呼哧、呼哧地前進腰。 雖然多少有些難受，但是在這一年裡改變了身體，大體上把完全狀態的質量吞噬到了最裡面。

「那麼，開始吧，我的宿敵」

代替打招呼，我盡情地把內幕推上去。 加油！ 發出華麗的聲音淫亂的液體濡濕了的孔接受了。

「啊，啊！ 」

「感覺不錯。 一邊做著最愛的對方的夢，一邊被最壞的對手淩辱的你真是不幸又可憐...... 嗚呼，無比可愛」

每當腰部撞擊時磨損的是什麼？ 我的感情，是喜悅還是悲傷？ 我裝作沒注意到我自己，今天也舔著名為憎恨的血蜜。

——我討厭他。 不，其實我並不討厭。 如果被問到是否憎恨的話，回答是yes。 如果被問到對殺掉的結果後悔了嗎？ 我發誓我會用我的一切毀滅詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂。 不是作者的意思。 這是我的意思。 這是我純粹的正義感所帶來的明確的意識。 即使成為英靈也不會改變。 我還是想戰勝罪惡，總有一天應該和他一起迎接終結。 但是，這次的召喚情況不同。 他在新宿確信，由於取入幻靈的事根本性的什麼變化著。

魔彈射手，麥克斯為了和所愛的阿加特結婚，被同事加斯珀爾暗示與惡魔契約。 為了得到結婚的認可，百發百中的惡魔子彈。 只最後的一發，不明白在哪裡命中的魔彈。 到底劇中，最後一槍殺死了所愛的戀人嗎？ 不，最後的一擊根據惡魔的決定，命中了打算陷害同事的卡斯帕爾。 馬克思最終得到了愛。

詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂的存在和一般的人類社會所描繪的愛相去甚遠。 他終究是個罪犯，是一隻手持紅線圍坐在罪惡頂點的邪惡蜘蛛。 為了愛與惡魔都簽訂了契約的麥克斯的他，是如何變化的，我也不知道。 但是，至少在這裡被召喚了的他，我感覺是與以前不同的形式的存在。

最近的他實在是不穩定，藍色的眼睛中搖曳著的紅色火焰，現在仍以燃燒自己的氣勢膨脹著。 只有當我陷入困境的時候才會來淩辱我的身體。 我討厭那個。 素面就不說了，我討厭他特意用讓自己痛苦的方式來侵犯我。

我多次堅固了安全性，但他一定會打破的。 他對我的可怕的感情，不知不覺改變了我。 我每次攝取藥物都會看到老朋友的幻覺。 在那之前，經常有朋友的幻覺，每天晚上都出現在我的面前，讓我很痛苦。 夢中的幸福時光折磨著回到現實時的我。 幸福的時間長短的部分，我苦，苦，不知不覺攝取量增加了。

我至今仍在尋求獨一無二的朋友，斷言不可能有比他更重要的存在。 但是那種感情和對莫利亞蒂教授的感情是完全不同的，我覺得他對我也是獨一無二的。 可是總覺得教授好像混雜著那個附近，在那個瞳孔中燃燒的嫉妒的火焰親自註入油苦中笑著。

同時，作為主人的她看教授的眼也感到近來歪斜著。 她對我們來說也是獨一無二的，但表情上似乎被什麼催促著，這樣的情況越來越多。

啊，親愛的華生啊。 我到底該怎麼辦才好呢？ 只要有你在，就能代替笨拙的我好好地將一切收納。 我被雁字綁住不能動，今天也做著你的夢──。

「今天，好長啊，哈哈」

「啊，哇，哇，嗯！ 」

夢中的沃森抱著我。 我想在生前悄悄地募集的想法。 我心中的感情和慾望爆發，幾乎要把一切都說出來。

「想要更多」

「...... 小費

「啊啊啊啊啊~」

肚子發熱。 像燃燒一樣熱。 下腹部的中心隆隆地疼。 被狠狠地往上推，身體電流在奔跑。 緊張而強烈的快樂支配著我。

「...... 你這種人」

「喬，約翰」

「你這種人！ 」

任憑力量被腰部撞了一下，意識一下子消失了。 看不見前方。 扭曲的視野裡映出的是漆黑的黑暗和燃燒的火焰，還有藍色的寶石。

「你...... 總覺得、啊、」

在看不見的視線對面的他好像在生氣似的，好像在哭，這樣的心情讓我很焦急。

「...... 殺了你」

腰停了下來。 一瞬間歡樂的浪潮席捲而來。 但眼前卻依然看不見。 兩頰發涼。 我知道了自己在哭。

``Samurai，Guc''

突然無法呼吸。 咽喉的手指在顫抖。 是他的手指嗎？ 大腦被切斷新鮮的血液，一下子恢復了冷靜。

「...... 莫里、藝術」

終於回到現實世界的我的視野裡映出的不是親愛的朋友的身影。

「啊，啊啊！ 花、せ」

我幾乎處於錯亂狀態的莫利亞蒂的耳朵聽不到我的聲音。 睜開眼睛咬緊牙關，用不屈不撓的氣勢勒緊我的脖子。

啊，為什麼總是這樣呢？ 莫利亞蒂並不是想要我的愛。 並不是想被我喜歡。 也不是想殺我。 我知道，其實根本沒有那樣的打算。 沒有他的世界又無聊又無聊，簡直就像世界失去了色彩一樣。 一定是他，也需要我的存在，我無法忍受沒有我的世界。 為什麼？ 我們宿敵的關係，是其他不能比的絕對的紐帶。 他為什麼哭成這樣？

「Ta ... 喝，鮮花，石......」

已經幾乎不成聲了。 只有這次可能真的很危險。 在漸漸淡薄的意識中，我無意識地伸出了雙手。 他的鬍子碰在手指上。 竭盡最後的力量呼喚了名字。

「詹姆、姆、茲......」

「津」

他像要跳出來一樣放開雙手。 終於被解放了，我激烈地咳嗽著。 應該空空的胃裡的東西好像要往上湧了。

「啊，哈哈，呵呵呵，哈哈......」

我總算恢復意識，拼命地給肺輸送氧氣。

「V，它的」

他從我身上滑溜地拔出了性器。 好像已經不是那個地方了。 看不見他的表情。 突然阻止了打算離開我的身體。

「哎，哎。 有話要說」

「...... 和你沒有話要說」

「好啊，聽我說。 」

我穿得破破爛爛，恐怕連說服力的碎片都沒有，但即使如此，只要能拿著就好像沒有刺一樣地說了。

「你弄錯了。 我之所以看到沃森的幻覺，是因為他是我唯一的朋友。 與你無關」

「我回到自己的房間」

「等一下。 與你無關，因為你不是沃森。 你不是我的朋友。 你是宿敵。 你知道嗎，我的宿敵只有你。 啊啊，快點理解你那優秀的頭腦！ 你對我來說也是獨一無二，為什麼沒有註意到！ 」

不擅長。 我真的不擅長向對方傳達這種事。

「為什麼，你總是......」

「餵，餵，夏洛克......」

「我和你是不可救藥的做法」

聲音顫抖。 我不能繼續往前走。 此時的我，身心都被亂七八糟的攪亂著，已經完全超重了。 像切斷了電源一樣失去意識。 遠處傳來了呼喚我名字的宿敵的聲音。

「失禮了。 」

雖說是自己的房間，說聲對不起，進來也挺奇怪的，但因為情況不好，我戰戰兢兢地打開了門。 我一進我的房間她就坐在床上。 裸體。

「Da，Da Vinci-chan！ 」

豐滿的胸部，長腿，身材好的體型已經附有戰鬥狀態的異樣的東西。

「啊，那個，那個，那個......」

「我本來就有兩性人。 啊，當然作為英靈的我，呢。 來，這邊來，立香」

我喝了一口唾沫，決意靠近她。 越是觸摸越近就聞到了柔和的香味。 美麗的頭髮和陶器一樣的皮膚。 和我傷痕累累的身體大不相同。

「平時的左手是......」

「嗯，我不能傷害你。 」

她柔軟的雙手包裹著我的雙手。 感覺被鼓勵著「沒關係」。

「可以開始了嗎？ 」

她非常紳士。 我認為，對於女性紳士的表現，不，不是像達芬奇那樣錯誤的表達。 她拉著我的手輕輕地推倒在床上，臉上露出宛如聖母般的微笑，脫下我的衣服。 她喃喃自語「討厭的事情就說不願意」，仔細地吻了從衣服下露出的我傷痕累累的皮膚。

當一切都被擺脫的時候，我已經異常興奮，對她觸摸的指尖一個一個的反應。 因為藥的緣故，藥的緣故，對，雖然說給自己聽，但是為了停止失去理性的思考幾乎沒有殘留。

「沒想到胸部這麼大啊」

「哇，啊」

將自己的胸部和嘴唇緊貼在一起的美女。 一轉眼我的胸前端被包含在柔軟的口內，一邊被揉擁全體一邊給予快樂。

「餵，這個也是必要的嗎？ 啊！

「恩，雖然沒必要，但我只是想做而已。 」

像惡作劇的孩子一樣冷笑的臉很可愛，不知不覺中沒有說出抗議的話。

「哇，我好早啊」

「我知道，你想要吧？ 差不多是藥丸被吸收進身體的時候吧」

這樣說著，她依依不捨地離開了我的胸口，已經轉移到我的下半身，期待著它會淋濕。 兩腳張開微弱的水聲迴響。

「哎呀，已經變成這樣了」

「因為藥的緣故，藥的，啊！ 」

纏繞纖細而奢華的手指溢出的液體，就那樣玩弄上方的突起。 無法抑制聲音的甜蜜快樂。

「達芬奇，那裡，啊啊啊！ 」

「好吧，這裡？ 不用忍耐也不用害羞。 女孩子們都很喜歡這裡」

喀嚓一聲被壓得腰直跳。 有時被指摘，被擦起，下腹部的深處疼痛得不得了。 執拗地被愛撫的突起。 快樂追求下次的快樂。 想快點到裡面去。 女人的本能叫著不能再等下去。

「好吧，好吧，拜託了......」

「太著急太可憐了」

「啊」

伸出的手指像要確認裡面的褶子一樣活動。 慢慢摸索的手勢。 在濕潤的內部有一點被一股推上去，視野裡閃著電光。

「啊，啊」

「呵呵，那張臉真好。 」

我睜開眼睛混亂的時候，用增多的手指盡情攪拌。

「哎呀，啊啊！ 」

眼前是火花。 遠處能看到她愉快的臉。 包圍全身的強烈快樂完全奪走了我的理性。

「哎呀，哎呀，快點，快點。 」

「就算不說」

填補從壞了的尖端咕嘟咕嘟地發出聲音侵入的大的質量。 每次擦到裡面的時候都會有神秘的感覺。

「嗯啊啊啊啊，奇怪，啊啊！ 」

「這種感覺大概是對的。 這是進入你體內的細胞數據啟動的證據。 你看！

我確認了剛才被玩弄的自己的突起慢慢肥大。 面對如此異樣的景象，我無言以對。

「嗚，謊言」

「好像進展得很順利啊。 」

在此期間不斷重複的插入。 她悠閒地凝視著我的眼睛。 搖晃的豐滿的胸部和閃閃發光的奇形怪狀的男性器官讓人頭腦混亂。

「餵，可以再問一次嗎？ 」

「啊、嗚、什」

「為什麼需要這個？ 你想改變什麼？

「啊，那個，啊，哈，哈」

為什麼，那是為了福爾摩斯。 不，為了達迪。 為了兩個人。 但是我想改變兩個人的什麼呢。

她激烈地動著的腰停了下來。

「啊，好可憐啊，什麼，dadi呢，希望他能回頭看福爾摩斯。 福爾摩斯一直在等華生呢，福爾摩斯也很可憐。 兩個人一定很寂寞。 所以，我必須為他們想辦法，因為我是兩位老闆。 所以，就算只是肉體上的寂寞，也要想辦法。 但是，因為是私女，沒有二人要求的東西吧？ 」

「對，我覺得立香很可憐。 就這些嗎？

「嗯，嗯。 」

「...... 真的不是很開心嗎？ 兩個人擦肩而過，痛苦著，想要的東西卻無法得到，你開心得不得了」

為什麼會這麼高興，我怎麼會這麼想，明明沒有這麼想的。

幾秒的沉默之後，她露出了認真的表情。

「對不起，沒什麼。 現在忘記吧。 來，繼續吧」

對於再次到來的強烈的快樂，我的疑問被消除了。 只有她所說的「高興得不得了」這句話留在了腦海裡。

可憐，可憐。 這是很傲慢的感情，立香。

在我下面淫亂地喘息的她濕潤橘色漂亮的瞳孔呼喚我的名字。 舒適的感覺，獨佔著大家的主人的快感。 她的新生殖器很出色地成長，試著觸摸的話好好地反應。 她哭著說，要同時處理。 在我手中變化的年輕的身體。

借用你的話，你才是可憐的老闆。 因為是主人，所以想和他們交往的話，就給他們提供魔力，理由什麼的，無論多少都可以。 自己的從者不需要自己的肉體感到悲傷。 你不能進入二人之間的事感到懊悔。 但是他們並不需要掌握。 你沒有註意到，正是因為想珍惜你，才沒有插手。

但是我注意到了你悲傷中的喜悅。 那，立香，一定是你這一年一直移開視線的感情喲。 是故意不看的，卑鄙的感情。

我擁抱著無盡的她，至少安慰和溫柔的吻。

啊，但是，是啊。 能夠理解，她的，他們的感情。 沒辦法。 我是萬能的，但不是神，是的，無論到哪裡都是人類的英靈。 我也不能不感到沉澱在腹底的烏黑的喜悅。 你們所描繪的人物形象萬能，作為藝術家的我看起來很美。 既悲哀又美麗的扭曲藝術。

「難得來一次，現在開始叫兩個人吧。 」

對於我突然提出的建議，她猶豫了一下，望著那顫抖的眼睛微微點了點頭。

「誒，」

被藤丸立香叫到自己的房間來的福爾摩斯和莫里蒂，已經在自己的房間等著的與平時不變的身姿的da·vinchi和主人吃驚了。

「怎、怎麼了，福爾摩斯！ 」

「對不起，主人，發生了很多事情，那個......。 現在只是沒有意識，不用擔心，沒關係」

被莫利亞蒂抬著來到我的房間的福爾摩斯筋疲力盡，衣服淩亂的脖子清楚地殘留著可憐的痣。 頭髮蓬鬆，平時威風凜凜的他連個影子都沒有。

「你或許......」

達芬奇的怪異眼睛裡莫利亞蒂浮現出焦躁的顏色。 整體潮濕的衣服，雄性微臭的香氣。

「餵，福爾摩斯，快起來吧...... 你服用了多少？ 這樣下去就算是從者也會變成廢人。 如果你也在附近的話，不停車的話，我會很為難的」

啪嗒啪嗒地達芬奇拍著福爾摩斯的臉頰。

「不行啊。 讓我躺在床上吧。 稍後再問情況。 這個暫時不會醒來」

「恩，但是床，從今以後，那個」

「沒關係，別擔心。 把這個按鈕......」

放出完全跟不上話的內容的moriatty二人持續會話。 當達芬奇把手伸進床後時，單人床的形狀一邊改變一邊擴展，一轉眼地變成了雙人床。

「有這樣的功能嗎......」

「在你來這裡之前戴的。 來吧，教授，把那乾枯的像海帶一樣的偵探，讓我躺在這兒吧」

「啊，啊」

莫利亞蒂抱著沒有意識的福爾摩斯靠近床邊。 為了讓無精打采的偵探睡著，moriatty陷入了低谷。 在他的視線中主人和達芬奇消失的瞬間，兩人目不轉睛地將莫利亞蒂一口氣撞飛。

「什！ 這是......」

「對不起，dady」

用達芬奇取出的繩子緊緊地綁在床的右半部分的莫利亞蒂。 旁邊沒有意識的福爾摩斯滾動著。

「我想即使說明瞭也不會被接受的。 」

他馬上意識到，主人騎在莫里亞蒂的胯股之間有一種不協調感。

「我為了老闆的安全在這裡看，沒關係。 」

這樣說著，雙腳交叉坐在椅子上的達芬奇和紅著臉頰，互相比較著跨越自己的主人的莫利亞蒂。 他顯得相當慌張的樣子。

「那個，我的女朋友，我做了什麼讓我生氣的事嗎？ 」

「不，我只是想救你而已。 」

「日，」

通常，莫利亞蒂的耳邊被柔軟的吸引，眼珠都變得黑白了。 無法理解她所說的「救命」和這個行為的意思，讓人冒冷汗。

「等著吧，是個好孩子。 」

「不要當小孩子看待」

「津」

耳垂上撫摸著的手指就這樣侵入耳中。 一隻耳朵也同時被溫柔地撫摸，莫利亞蒂稍微屏住了呼吸。

「達迪」

侵入耳朵裡的手指完全奪走了莫利亞蒂的聽覺。 即使拒絕主人靠近的臉，在頭上綁著的繩子也太結實無法解開。

在一起

聽不清楚的老闆的聲音。 碰觸到的嘴唇大膽地撬開莫利亞蒂的口內，伸出的舌頭內部攪拌。 嘴巴，黏糊糊，被剝奪了聽覺的moriatty的腦內直接響起的水音。

「§」

莫利亞蒂對陌生的單方面的行為拼命忍耐。 可是無論何時都離不開的嘴唇和融化腦髓的可惡的蜜音奪走了他的冷靜。

「不，不，不」

「不行，我們...... 還沒有......」

滿溢的唾液將鬍鬚完全弄濕，沿著有皺紋的皮膚流到脖子上。 偶爾啪嚓一聲撞上的眼鏡。 莫利亞蒂的聽覺已經變得過敏，連一點舌頭的動作和聲音都感到過敏。 老闆用插入耳朵裡的手指稍微摩擦一下裡面，莫利亞蒂終於發出了聲音。

「住手，住手，啊，呼...... 別這樣，真的已經」

「什麼，能發出那種聲音，再讓我聽聽吧。 」

從耳朵責備被解放moririty放心了的一剎那，腹部chiyari地鳴響的金屬聲音一口氣青了。

「dady，穿得太多了。 好，以令咒命令。 眼鏡和手套，剩下襪子全部脫掉」

「嗚，啊啊！ 」

不能違背令咒的力量。 從斗篷到內衣一口氣消失。

「誒，細」

出現的身體和其他男性從者相比，是壓倒性地奢華，除了稍微腹部附有肉以外過分貧窮的樣子。

「雖然覺得手腕很纖細，但是那也是啊，dadi本來就不是自己戰鬥的類型，是頭腦系......。 這裡，總覺得很可愛」

老闆觸摸著低調存在的moriatty的乳頭，意外地五十多歲的身體也反應了敏感。

「咦，感覺到這裡了嗎？ 」

莫利亞蒂緊閉著嘴。

「嗯，不跟我說我也不知道，要是你不覺得我的話，我就要讓他感覺到。 」

她舔了一下右側的乳頭，莫里亞蒂的身體又顫動了一下。 粘糊糊地反復舔。 每次都是一邊咬緊嘴唇一邊忍耐的莫利亞蒂，身體的顫抖卻無法停止。 老闆用力地吸附一邊用手指滾動左邊的話突然背仰面朝上。 儘管如此，呼呼地一邊露出粗暴的氣息一邊忍耐的moriatty的臉，完全血色變得好。

「心情真好啊」

側面揮動否定moriaty。

「讓我聽聽你的聲音」

老闆用舌頭一邊責備moriati被係緊了的嘴唇指尖一邊插入。

「Ngu，你」

「再多給我聽聽」

莫利亞蒂為了不讓插入的手指碰到牙齒，無意識地張開了嘴。

「啊哈...... 嗯，嘿，唔」

「恩，好舒服啊。 」

莫利亞蒂帶著羞恥心，從臉到耳朵都染成了鮮紅。

「可愛」

惡的教授從未見過的身姿，讓主人無法抑制住高漲的惡情。 用力取出用下半身痛的那樣主張剛剛得到了的新的性器，跨過莫里亞蒂的脖子。

「騙人的，那種」

過於華麗的東西就在眼前，莫利亞蒂說不出話來。

「吃火鍋吧，dady」

「而且，顏射」

被主人插入的手指引導舌頭，慢慢地移動的moriaty。 對有無法形容的味道的性器官一邊感到恐怖，一邊用不習慣的舌尖拼命服務。

「果然。 達迪不習慣這裡。 那你是處女嗎？ 」

「嗯，呵...... 啊，恩，哈哈」

「啊，真的好可愛」

無法阻止無意識移動的腰部。 莫利亞蒂的眼鏡脫落，性器移動的時候哢嚓哢嚓地響聲。 最後終於忍不住的老闆用自己的氣勢將昂揚的性器官插入了莫利亞蒂的口中。

「嗯！ 唔、唔」

「對不起，稍微忍耐一下。 」

一邊發出吱吱嘎吱的聲音一邊插入到溫暖的嘴裡。 痛苦地喘息的他是生理性的眼淚，主人更加慾望了。

「哦，顧，哦......」

「明明是白領，卻被這樣的女孩子口中犯，真可憐，但是很可愛。 」

改變角度過大的性器蹂躪口內。 五十多歲瘦削的臉頰被進行劇烈變形的那樣，從側面看的da·vinchi想進入止住的那樣激烈。 即便如此，主人也從心底裡覺得那種絕不會咬人的莫利亞蒂很可愛。

「啊，馬上就要去了，嗚，啊啊！ 」

「Nuku，Nbu，Nhahi，Buk」

不能喝完與蘋果pu被注入過多的精液，moriati從口和鼻子溢出白的白濁液。 因為溢出的量太多莫利亞蒂終於放開自尊心一邊哭一邊吐出了弱音。

「好吧，寬恕，く，寬恕，嗨，你」

「莫里亞蒂......？ 」

達芬奇早就知道偵探的意識在幾分鐘前就恢復了，但他並不敢說。 因為不管怎樣，那個身體都無法從這裡動起來。

「哎呀，福爾摩斯，意識又恢復了呢。 稍等一下，先輪到DADI了」

福爾摩斯從未見過的宿敵哭泣的臉上受到了打擊。

「你也會這樣哭嗎？ 」

莫利亞蒂被比自己小好幾個的少女侮辱，立場和自尊心全部被破壞了一樣地哭。

「達迪的處女，我要了」

老闆把已經沒有抵抗力的moriatty下半身預先準備的化妝水全部傾倒的話，穿了襪子伸開細的腳玩弄了秘部。

「討厭，不，越發......」

「好好解開吧。 如果害怕的話可以抓住福爾摩斯喲」

看來繩子是達芬奇特製的從者特別規格。 啪嗒、老闆一按住繩子的根部，莫利亞蒂的手腕就很簡單地被解放了。

「不，討厭，可怕」

因為完全失去了自我的宿敵過分害怕，福爾摩斯禁不住親自伸出了手。

「好溫柔啊，福爾摩斯」

緊緊抓住伸展手臂的莫利亞蒂。 一想到這雙黑色皮手套在幾個小時前還在欺負自己，就不由得坐立不安，福爾摩斯一個人臉紅。

「放進去吧」

緊緊地勒住嚥下了的手指的moriatty的內部。 果然還是第一次，相當的拘束。 但是，慢慢地解開之後，手指多少變得柔軟了，注意到的時候手指也增加了三根。

「你明白嗎？ 已經有三瓶了，dady」

「啊，太勉強了，太勉強了。 」

「不是很勉強。 你看，第四個，大概是這個。 達迪科，原來是這麼淫亂的洞穴啊」

每次被責備的時候內部都會起伏。 以幾乎可以依靠福爾摩斯的形式粘在一起的莫利亞蒂瞳孔中沒有燃燒的火焰

。

「恩，差不多該放了吧。 」

把已經好好地取回了形態的性器與pikatsu在秘部裡(上)安上。 老闆以這個以上沒有的興奮狀態，一邊撫摸莫里亞蒂的腹部一邊嘟噥了。

「完成獅子，餵。 福福」

「啊，那種，討厭，果然可怕，等一下！ 」

「詹姆斯，看這邊。 」

福爾摩斯用極其溫柔的聲音掬起顫抖的莫里亞蒂的下巴。

「啊，哎呀，好吧。 」

與接吻一起侵入的可怕程度反過來了的兇器。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

一邊發出咯吱咯吱的聲音一邊侵入的慾望。 但是幸運的是，入口並未受到傷害，成長良好的這個傢夥並沒有停止，一口氣貫徹了莫利亞蒂的再奧秘。

「好的，好的」

主人輕輕地摩擦著莫利亞蒂的腰開始慢慢地活動。 為了盡快發現他的優點，一邊改變角度一邊試著推上去。

「是這裡還是這樣？ 」

「嗚、嗚、く...... 啊、哼、哈、哈...... 嘿！ 」

「...... 我找到了」

莫里亞蒂在反應較大的地方稍微粗暴地刺了一下，他用枯萎的聲音大聲地叫了起來。

「呀，原來是這樣啊！ 那、這裡、那裡、啊、太強了」

「好聽的聲音啊，好可愛啊，dady」

主人的猛攻不停止。 把他半拉子似的性器操縱起來。 同時訪問了過分強的快樂阿拉菲夫的身體不能忍耐，他一轉眼達到了絕頂。

「啊，出來......」

「已經好了嗎？ 淫亂啊。 好啊，拿出來」

「啊，嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！ 」

想起福爾摩斯如果那樣說那時莫利亞ty沒吐精。 主人不介意刮起的精液，搖動著腰。

「咦？ 餵，dady？ 」

纏住福爾摩斯的手指鬆了。 一窺視臉就完全暈倒了。 第一次刺激前列腺，身體和心都無法承受久違的絕頂。

「嗯，怎麼辦呢。 果然還是這樣啊......」

福爾摩斯像被捕獲的獵物一樣戰栗。 我預感到自己被指向的露骨的劣情。

主人滑溜溜地從莫利亞提拔了自己，用接近膽怯的福爾摩斯的藥品取淨了傷的手指。

「偵探先生，您也服務得很好吧？ 不能成為宿敵，你也做不到」

呵呵，笑著的主人橘色的瞳孔對面的可怕的什麼，對著福爾摩斯的第六感鳴起了警笛。 不可違抗，不可輕視是可憐的少女。

「當然可以。 」

指引的手指。 福爾摩斯害怕主人的雪橇勃起的性器過分的兇惡。 這樣的東西被插著，教授不可能不會壞的。 他與福爾摩斯不同，沒有這邊的經驗，害怕未知的體驗象孩子一樣地流眼淚也是沒辦法的事。

「那你能用那又長又細又破的手指給我嗎？ 」

「啊，啊」

「那個創可貼，是自己貼的嗎？ 」

「實驗時切斷了」

「拿走它」

緊緊地握住拳頭，福爾摩斯靈巧地剝下了手指上纏著的橡皮膏。 每當一張又一張的被取下時，疼痛的傷口就會暴露。 留下最後一頁，福爾摩斯弱弱地開口了。

「對不起，這兒的傷口還沒有堵塞。 」

老闆好像不打算聽藉口。 那又怎麼樣呢？ 以這樣的表情看著福爾摩斯。

「...... 我會拿的」

完全赤手空拳的福爾摩斯慎重地觸摸了主人的性器。

「嗯，用雙手好好放鬆心情吧。 」

福爾摩斯忍受著疾馳而過的傷口的疼痛動了手指。 偶爾張開的傷口會流血。

「恩，很厲害呢，和dadi不同，已經習慣了。 手指疼嗎？

「沒什麼」

主人對逞強的福爾摩斯有點苛刻。 從奢華的手指上重疊自己的手指，故意使之壓迫傷口一邊擦上去。

「津市，立即執行。 」

「怎麼了？ 福爾摩斯」

堅強忍耐的身姿很可愛，主人隱藏不住露出的笑容。

「立香是鬼呢。 是不是做得有點過頭了？ 他好像要哭了」

總是旁觀的達芬奇站了起來。 福爾摩斯得救後露出了放心的表情。

「恩，教授我個人並不是那麼好，但是像你這樣長得整齊的年輕男子，被當成好男生是很好的。 總是給別人添麻煩。 好不容易，我也讓她進去吧」

安心的表情一下子變成了絕望。 福爾摩斯不知道。 同事平時的鬱憤居然積壓到瞭如此地步。

「達芬奇！ 」

「反正都是在被教授亂七八糟之後吧？ 也陪我同事消愁解悶吧」

「福爾摩斯，或許......」

「啊，他剛被旁邊長大的教授任意擺佈。 我不知道他們的爭執是否消除了呢」

福爾摩斯終於出汗了。 就算想逃跑，被莫里亞蒂玩弄的身體也不聽我的話。

「那麼，達芬奇的萬能可口也給我服務吧。 用你那小小的嘴巴，對吧」

超過從達芬奇的富利爾朦朧溢出的主人的那個福爾摩斯固定了。

「你、你也是」

「啊。 你忘了嗎？ 我是天才且萬能的」

福爾摩斯被拖著高高的身軀坐在床中央附近，輕輕地觸碰到了逼近眼前的兩個兇器。

「福爾摩斯，頭髮放下來太幼稚了。 很可愛」

「只有臉好，就是這個偵探。 你看，不要像生女兒那樣膽怯，快點說話吧」

「啊，等一下！ 嗯，呵」

由於身高不同，兩人都從床上站著的狀態摩擦著福爾摩斯的臉。 達芬奇用非那個人的左手咯吱咯吱地抓住了福爾摩斯的頭。

「很容易就崩潰了呢」

「喵，喵，喵！ 」

「這邊也不要放著啊。 」

兩手被主人抓住，一半被強行處理。 這期間，被達芬奇隨意攪亂嘴內的福爾摩斯，在幾乎失去了光芒的瞳孔中蓄滿了淚水。

「嗯嗯，嗯，嗯嗯」

「你那張臉真有兩下子。 比平時的臉好得多。 那位因為年齡相適應我也變得想虐待。 你偶爾會生氣，但不討厭。 你的頭腦也好，不依賴藥物就無法生存下去的軟弱精神也好，持續做著無法實現的夢想而崩潰的你們的宿敵也好，真的好美。 被作者創造出來的你們，是這麼充滿人情味的人物，我真的...... 啊，好興奮」

達芬奇機械般的左手憐愛地撫摩著福爾摩斯。

「立香，你先插吧。 」

「啊，可以嗎？ 」

「當然可以。 我再看一下這張臉」

讓半放心狀態的福爾摩斯空著的床的左側仰面躺下，主人使之脫掉他的褲子。

「...... 達迪，好像做得很華麗」

顯然是事後狀態,不過，即使如此漂亮的孔不弄傷，主人取出第二個化妝水對福爾摩斯傾倒了。

「啊，雖然這麼想，但是立香真的是很亂啊。 化妝水只剩下一瓶了？ 雖然還有很多給教授擦的化妝水」

「啊，對不起，不過我更興奮不是嗎？ 」

達芬奇一邊竊笑一邊自言自語，確實，她就這樣移動到了福爾摩斯的頭。

「不要，拜託了...... 從......」

「插入吧」

已經漂亮地解開了的soko主人吃驚的那樣是名器。 纏繞的褶子很難想像是昨天今天完成的。

「哇，你......

「啊，哎，哎，眼睛」

加油！ 被巨大的聲音用兇惡的慾望挖出，福爾摩斯由於那個一發意識遠離。

「好厲害啊...... 這樣啊，哈哈，哈哈哈哈！ 」

「哎呀！ 哎呀，討厭啦！ 唔，哼哼哼！ 」

「把我忘了可不好辦啊」

被撈下巴臉朝右的福爾摩斯就那樣被da·vinchi擁擠了。 就這樣，一口氣塞進喉嚨深處的福爾摩斯被擁擠的嘔吐感弄歪了眼睛。

「嗯嗯，唔唔，唔唔，哈哈」

「啊，真可憐，名偵探。 哭得那麼厲害」

達芬奇那溫柔的眼神看上去就像惡魔。

無法停止的快樂漩渦，湧上來的嘔吐感和痛苦。 福爾摩斯向應該在左邊的宿敵伸出手。

拜託了，幫幫我。 莫里亞提低吟著眼睛睜開了低吟，究竟是他的心願得以實現還是偶然。

「嗯...... 我確信」

襲擊莫里亞蒂的身體的倦怠感，還有殘留在體內的異樣的感覺。

「你醒了嗎，教授」

努力揮動腰部的主人哪裡談得上話。 注意到了davinchi的胯股之間那裡不可能有的東西。 此後一邊剝去一半白眼一邊接受二人的慾望一身的偵探的身姿。

「什，」

「哈、哈...... 哎呀，哎，我也好きそ、啊、好啊！ 」

正好迎來絕頂的主人向福爾摩斯的體內傾倒。 從福爾摩斯的秘部溢出的精液。

「哈、哈...... 咦，你醒了嗎？ 剛好，我想差不多該換成達芬奇了」

滑溜溜地拔出了的性器還保持著硬度。

「哎呀哎呀，年輕真好啊」

「嗯，米飯！ 啊，呵呵呵呵，哈，哈~」

終於從痛苦中解放出來的福爾摩斯哭得淚流滿面，紅腫的眼睛看著莫利蒂。

「啊，傑，穆斯...... 啊、哈、哈」

無意識伸出的細長的手指薄薄的混著血，讓人無法忍受。

「夏洛克！ 」

莫利亞蒂就像是保護棄貓一樣緊緊地抱住宿敵。

「哎呀，你們終於和解了嗎？ 嘛，雖然在這種局面是無關緊要的事情」

「太過分了！ 你也是，老闆君也是！ 」

像壞掉了一樣叫莫里亞蒂名字的他幾乎沒有理智。 這個時候誰都沒注意到反復被叫的名不是華生名字的事。

「不是的，聽我說，dady。 我想幫助你們，拜託了，我知道了」

「啊，別說了，還是算了吧」

已經逃跑和抵抗的事都無意義，儘管如此moriati抱福爾摩斯拒絕了主人。 拼命想從碰觸的主人的手指逃跑扭動身體。

「啊，daddi啊，自己在虐待福爾摩斯的事情的同時，還這麼說。 擅自犯下福爾摩斯的事，自己想逃跑的事？ 那樣是不被允許的吧。 要懲罰壞孩子啊」

摩利亞蒂早就應該注意到，主人還沒有脫下禮服。 老闆狠狠抓住莫利亞蒂的腳，憤怒和喜悅顫抖的眼睛閃耀著靜靜的嘟噥著。

「...... 即時加固

一瞬間主人的周圍發出紅光。

「不好吃」

達芬奇竭盡全力甩開主人的手，抱著破爛不堪的福爾摩斯從床上下來的莫里亞蒂阻止了他。

「對不起，請不要怨恨我。 」

「啊，」

被從後面抓住了腰的moriatty用力量任憑主人的性器被貫穿了。 用纏繞身體的化妝水支撐身體的腳滑。

「唔！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

好好地被毫不留情地紮起來，莫里亞蒂的腦髓短路。 牢牢抓住貧困五十多歲的腰部的主人，對著莫里亞蒂的前列腺，嚴厲地責備他，甚至可以這樣說。

「啊！ 啊呀！ 嘿！ 住手，果然啊！ 」

「Aoi，Jeez，Muzu ......？ 」

無法理解的福爾摩斯被從後面一下子拉了胳膊，在想什麼事情回頭之前，被推上了達芬奇。

「你在這邊」

「唔、唔啊啊」

從後面被拉上半身，從下邊被犯以相對的形式面對的宿敵。 鏗鏘有力的肉彈奏出優美的雙重奏。

「啊，什麼，為什麼？ 你、啊、啊！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

「嘛，嘿，嘿！ 叔叔，什麼，嘿嘿！ 屁股，害怕，哎呀...... 啊、啊啊啊！ 緩慢、緩慢、快來、啊、啊啊！ 」

貫穿已經理性的碎片也不殘留的宿敵的毫不寬恕的兩個兇器。

「你看，我恨死你恨死我恨死你愛死我恨的宿敵就在我眼前，我會加油的，我們兩個。 」

糾結在一起的兩條線。 一個是通紅的犯罪線。 另一條是純白的正義之線。 纏繞的線被名為慾望的火焰點燃，美麗地燃燒起來，變成了無色的灰。

「啊，達芬奇，真的，我現在很高興，高興得不得了！ 」

擦肩而過，互相傷害，想要殺戮卻無法殺戮，想要毀滅卻又失去了絕望的呼喊，想要得到的東西是絕對得不到的。 那樣不幸的宿敵太可憐又可憐，令人氣憤，同時也感到無比的高興，主人把這份感情全部傾注了全部的力量，向莫利亞蒂發洩。

「要是壞掉了就好了！ 」

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

看到犯下自己所犯下的宿敵遭到破壞的樣子福爾摩斯腦袋空空如也。 被自己撞到的達芬奇的慾望已經肥大到快要爆發的程度，她的左手銳利地咬住腹部更加壓迫內部。

「啊啊，為什麼，大家，我不希望這樣」

一邊流著淚一邊嘟噥著快要消失的偵探，一邊冷靜地觀察著浮骨的身體，達芬奇張開了嘴。

「因為你是被期望一方的人吧？ 」

聽到達芬奇的話，福爾摩斯受到了後腦勺的強烈打擊。

「啊，你總是被世界所期望。 你是那樣做的。 你覺得這樣的你對世界所期望的事能被允許嗎？ 」

達芬奇以冷靜的語調繼續挖掘福爾摩斯的再奧秘。 內部被壓得快要能聽到咯吱咯吱的聲音了，福爾摩斯已經不能發出聲音了。

好幾次好幾次被動搖的慾望被吐出，放置了像一次性便宜的塑膠傘一樣的宿敵，主人和davinchi從自己的房間出來了。 今天開始活動。 不能總是悠閒自在。

在昏暗安靜的房間裡已經動彈不得的兩個人，在朦朧的意識中悄悄地互相依靠著。

「吶、誒」

不知道是誰用沙啞的聲音叫的。 只在那裡面對著絕對不能站在旁邊的對象，無論如何現在也好，向漆黑的黑暗祈禱著。

一個人在破火山口的走廊裡得意洋洋地走著。 非常高興的樣子。 紫色毒辣風姿的他哼著小曲在走廊上跳。

「歡樂，快樂，幸災樂禍〜」

「樓層...... 什麼？ 」

突然出現的傑克·紮·利帕阻止了惡魔。

「哎呀哎呀！ 我內心的聲音好像在外面都洩露了！ 」

現在活動正進行中。 走廊裡沒有比平時更冷清的人通過。

「惡魔，你怎麼這麼高興？ 和媽媽做了開心的事情嗎？ 不要緊，我們也要開心地去做！ 」

惡魔對年幼的容貌使之閃耀眼的殺人鬼微微地笑了。

「開心的事啊，開心的事！ 是啊！ 別人的不幸，快樂！ 好開心啊！ 這個惡魔Mefissutoferesu，剛才您所說的『母親』由於事被叫跑到我的房間來！ 哎，那個已經，明白了，明白了！ 畢竟我是惡魔！ 」

「你明白了什麼？ 」

惡魔不回答。 高興地抬起被塗成白色的臉頰笑著，和年幼的少女一樣低著頭。

「Nachizen，嗨，Mi和津市」

「啊——！ 真狡猾！ 」

「那麼，就讓我來告訴你剛才洩露的詞語的意思吧！ 啊！ 我是個親切的惡魔！ Freude是喜悅！ 對，那個有名的交響曲的歌詞也出來啊！ 好高興！ Schade真可憐啊遺憾啊，就是這樣的地方吧！ 哼~好響啊！ 」

「哼，我不太明白。 啊，對了，我們現在要去食堂！ 再見，惡魔先生，拜拜！ 」

惡魔一邊凝視象暴風雨一樣地離開的她們一邊低聲嘀咕。

——人的不幸是蜜的味道。

終


	12. 宿敵短篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收集了在twitter上投稿的和活動的無分配等短篇文章。 請注意，會出現很多劇透。 後半部分是現金。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10562149  
R18  
2018年12月31日22:05

1

請裝作不知道

每天早上最引人注目的是卡地亞中的門和走廊上貼著的勝利宣言的紙。 每天被貼的大量的紙剝掉的不是我，而是主人和女僕的燈光。

他親筆在印刷的複印紙上宣告勝利，沒有任何異議。 日語很有禮貌。 不知是使用了舊的影印機還是什麼，文字上偶爾會沾上很薄的墨水的污垢。 也許是因為大量印刷的原因。

我今天也無視那個勝利宣言去管制室。 從自己的房間到管制室被貼二十張(件)左右，好歹今天早上好象主人們還沒剝落。 她們都不閑，真是個麻煩的男人。

詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂這個男人在我所知道的範圍內是絕對的惡，本來就沒有其他，比如說更富有人情味的要素的餘地。 但是由於也有非常有趣的事，與幻靈融合了的他好象什麼本質變質了。 如果不是那樣的話，首先不可能存在於這個病歷上。

我即將到達管制室時看到的最後的勝利宣言。 平日裡一點兒也不奇怪的慪人生氣。 但是今天有什麼東西被卡住了。 想到那個不協調感的原形花了數秒。

人的深信是不可思議的東西，無論怎麼觀察根底的概念被固定的話，我們的眼睛和大腦怎麼也不能認識那個。 比如，收到明信片和信封，即使有一點髒，也不會覺得異常。 由於郵寄而產生的一點點傷痕和污漬是理所當然的，並不認為每個都有它的意義。 因此在眼前的勝利宣言裡(上)薄地附有了的墨水的污穢有意義等，第一次看沒想到。

當我發現淡墨水的污漬有意義的時候，我背對著管制室。 收回了卡地亞中的勝利宣言。 一張不剩，一個人。

我嚇了一跳。 全部一百張，每天貼這麼多的數和墨水的污穢全部不同的事。

趕緊回到自己的房間，把完全沒有污垢的紙張和沾有污垢的紙分開。 沒有污垢的東西十二張，有污垢的東西八十八張。 手邊準備了一張沒有污垢的東西，八十八張(件)分，污穢附有了的文字一個一個地消去了。

除署名外，正文整整一百個字中，沒有附著污垢的文字是十二個。

「哈哈...... 真是情書啊」

特意選出連我都覺得害羞的臺詞，實在是難為情。 這樣的話，就不能在主人面前開玩笑了吧。

所以我決定裝作不知道。 不過，他也許是這樣希望的──。

我的命運將永遠和你在一起

2

全部都是你的錯

最近有個偵探猛衝過來。 我跟主人或者法郎說話的時候一定會出現的。 明明是被反復的騷擾，我這邊也生氣地反駁，主人們慌慌張張地回到了自己的房間。 妨礙他人謹慎的交流什麼有趣，完全。

「やあ教授」

來了，那傢伙。 我一個人當然也會打招呼。 即使努力無法進入偵探的視野，結果還是徒勞無益的事，已經通過反復的失敗學到了。

「...... 什麼？ 」

「今天的輪班幾點結束？ 」

「那麼。 不知道啊。 老闆說這次稍微長一點，應該很晚吧。 話說回來，每次都等我出去，還硬拉著我直接回自己的房間，頭腦很奇怪的yo君。 我明明沒做什麼壞事，卻每天讓人討厭，我那麼討厭的樣子是不是很開心呢」

「沒什麼，沒做什麼吧？ 只是在我的房間裡邊喝酒邊聊天，日期變更之前不是好好地發送著嗎？ 」

「這太噁心了！ 」

這個偵探的頭腦很聰明，看上去很清爽。 沒有好朋友會寂寞嗎，或者只是打發過度的空閒，總之我們已經厭倦了一天半以上的時間被偵探搶走。

「那我今天晚上在自己的房間裡等你，回來的話你一個人來吧。 」

「怎麼可能去！ 」

雖然這麼說，但結果還是來了，是因為受到了主人的影響我的頭髮一根的善性嗎？

「為什麼會來呢？ 」

因為是偵探的事情，雖說已經是半夜了，但光是在門前就已經察覺到了氣息了吧。 雖然那麼想，但卻絲毫沒有向我走來的跡象。

「喂，怪人偵探，進來了。 ...... 誒？ 」

破碎的玻璃杯，散落的冰塊，溢出的威士卡，一半以上的瓶子，還有趴在桌子上的偵探，手指沾滿了血。

「喂，你在幹什麼！ 」

趕緊跑過去叫醒他，眼皮一下子睜開了。

「啊，對不起，我睡著了。 哎呀，真紅啊...... 原來如此，在等你的時候不小心喝多了，用意識混濁中破碎的玻璃杯乾脆地做了，哈哈簡單的推理，因為我是名偵探」

「總之要止血，你不要動了。 以後什麼也別碰」

慌慌張張準備了可以止血的布和膠帶，果然後面有嘩啦嘩啦的聲音。 然後遲了偵探的聲音。

「看來我的手指好像動不了。 真糟糕，這樣的話連煙斗都拿不動」

「明明說了什麼都不要碰，你這傢伙！ 」

用急忙切斷的偵探的手指收拾破碎的玻璃杯。 一邊牽制打算把手伸向瓶子的他，一邊擦去溢出的威士卡。

「就這樣讓你坐在這裡太危險了，嘿嘿，我去床上吧，我借給你。 」

「恩，但是，我還沒跟你喝呢。 」

肩膀靠在發牢騷的偵探身旁，強迫他站起來。 腳下閃爍著上升的體溫，空虛的眼睛，真的是無可救藥的宿敵。

「好，好。 好。 那我回去了，就把水放在那裡喝吧。 那麼」

「...... 什......」

雖然聽見小小的沙啞聲，但我不會停下腳步。 我也很累，想早點在自己的房間休息。

「不要走」

再一次，這次清晰地聽見了的軟弱的聲音。

「就在這裡哦」

想要阻止我的腳在門前停了下來。 我不敢回頭。 我既不是偵探的好朋友，也不是主人，我們是宿敵，沒有比這更低的了。

「拜託了，詹姆斯」

沒理由擔心那種傢伙，因為我是個壞人。 但是現在，只需要一點點也好，想要變得坦率的勇氣。

「...... 我明明是個壞老闆。 全部都是因為你」

對了，全都怪這個偵探好了。 無法成為這邪惡的靈基，懷抱的感情，一切的一切。

從靠近的床上伸出他破破爛爛的手。 拒絕的事，現在在這裡殺的事也能。 但是我沒有做那個。 一切都是因為夏洛克·福爾摩斯的緣故。

「真傻。 我和你，你也是──」

用力地接住被吸引掉落的身體的床的彈簧。

「終於能得到你」

我決定什麼也沒聽到。 觸碰到的身體的溫度，比想像中更長的睫毛，深邃的翡翠的眼睛，還有驚人的柔軟的嘴唇。 做了什麼都不知道的事情。 重疊的瞬間注意到了，沒有酒精氣味的嘴唇。 全部。

「今天你在這裡吧？ 」

「啊，因為你那樣做。 」

想稍微可愛糾繞的破爛的手指的，溶化的嘴唇的熱度作為止境的，他豔麗的表情，全部沉到水底吧。 這樣做的話，一定不會被任何人知道。 讓我們保密吧。

我稍微安心了，悄悄地閉上了眼——。

3

可愛的貓咪

「教授，我已經受不了了」

「等一下，等一下！ 夏洛克冷靜下來！ 哇，啊啊！ 」

跳進徹底改變了的他的身體。

「為什麼！ 你！ 」

壓倒後的床上的彈簧吱嘎響。

「這麼！ 」

強加的身體發熱。 身體因欲望而燃燒。

「很可愛！ 」

輕飄飄的毛髮，圓圓的貓手，長長的尾巴動搖的貓眼。

「啊，名偵探一輩子的失蹤啊，居然會對變成這樣難看的宿敵覺得可愛，為什麼你會這麼想呢？ 我明白了。 為了讓我這麼麻痹大意啊，真是的，你這傢伙為什麼這麼想呢！ 」

突然，嘴角被毛茸茸的貓手堵住了。

「不知道啊！ 從那裡退出來的喵！ 」

「啊？ 」

連人類的語言都逐漸失去的宿敵的眼珠，被睜開了。

「現在怎麼了？ 」

「ち、違っ！ 不對，這也就是那麼回事...... 啊、哇啊！ 」

在床上緊緊抱住的小身體。 心跳得快。 從埋著的毛髮散發出太陽的氣味。

「真是犯罪級別啊......」

擦破了臉，宿敵貓很不情願地搖頭逃跑。 再一次將它拉近完全收進身體裡，用轉動的右手撫摸她的脖子。

「哇，住手，喵...... 呃、ンゥ」

一邊抵抗一邊咕嚕咕嚕地響喉嚨的附近，好象真的不討厭。

「感覺很舒服呢。 」

「那種事......」

只露出外形的抵抗，圓圓的鬆軟的手輕輕地拍打著我的臉和胸部。 完全收住了指甲的狀態完全沒有敵意能看見。

「怎麼回事」

因為那個身姿太可愛，快要忘記宿敵這個事愛了。

「恩，還有一點...... 啊呀......」

「這裡舒服嗎？ 」

突然伸出忘記了結束的粉紅色的舌頭仰起喉嚨。

「恩，好舒服。 」

就這樣，灰色的貓咪漸漸地睡著了。 一邊發出平靜的睡息，一邊老實實地收納在胳膊裡。

「...... 想吃」

這樣嘟噥著哈了一下。 想吃什麼，雖說是宿敵這樣的身姿，想疼愛還明白,不過，想吃什麼。

「不，但是看起來很好吃......」

結果無法戰勝欲望，我下定決心，將那柔軟的身體貼在臉上。 一下子收在嘴裡的耳朵。 為了不咬牙而溫柔地吃。

「怎麼說呢，這種感覺是什麼呢？ 」

接下來用舌頭舔你的脖子，直到剛才還在撫摸的地方。

「恩，恩，」

對沒有動彈的樣子的他好奇到各處入口。 手和腳，肚子，還有尾巴。

「哈，唔......」

到處散發香氣。 把尾巴放進嘴裡的時候，他一下子哆嗦了一下。

「糟糕啊，心情變得怪怪的。 」

疼痛的下半身和眼前可愛的貓。 怎麼想都無所謂對貓有欲望。 儘管如此也不能抑制湧出的感情。

「教授，起床吧，教授」

稍微用力搖晃，微微睜開的眼睛。

「...... 喵、に」

「這個能不能想辦法」

指引已經成為堅實的形式的自己貓手。 一觸摸就知道那是什麼，他非常動搖。

「喵喵喵，你這樣的事我現在是貓，說起來我是你的宿敵，變成這樣的阿拉菲夫。 」

「因為你很可愛哦」

明明是貓，雙手貼著那紅乎乎的臉頰，他驚慌失措。

「不行！ 不行啊！ 」

「稍微舔一下就行了，對吧？ 」

強行抬起他的身體放在自己的身體上。

「不，討厭，不行！ 」

偷偷從內衣中跳出來的東西對貓的他來說是驚人的大，肯定是驚人的東西。

「沒辦法啊。 那這樣如何？ 」

最近流行的粘貼狀的點心。 老闆說著給貓屬性從者的禮物什麼的買來了,不過，因為她們過分變得入迷在意。

「好，就這樣」

粘糊糊的糊塗在自己身上。 總覺得好像做了相當不愉快的事情。

「你嘗一口，你看。 」

就這樣用袋子舔了那個粘貼，他的反應就變了。

「喂，好可愛！ 」

當他把想塗上粘貼的男性器具拿到他面前時，雖然猶豫了一下，但還是戰戰兢兢地伸出舌頭立刻入迷地開始舔。

「哇，哇，刷地刷地刷地響，恩」

痛的刺激更帶來快樂。 他還是一如既往地露出可愛的表情，好像誤會了。

「好吃嗎？ 」

「嗯，好吃...... 再給我一點」

雖然這只是針對那些傢伙，但在被急不可待的快樂所支配的現在的我看來，已經完全只能聽到這個意思了。

「啊，我服了......」

小舌頭還是射精不到。 話雖如此，也不能用這雙手來對待。

「怎麼回事啊」

結束了最後一次舔的那個瞬間，啪的一聲破裂聲音一樣的東西視野一次被白掩蓋。

「不會吧」

有眼睛的是裸體的宿敵。 完美地體現著人類的身體。

「哇，哇啊！ 」

「不要等我，不要逃，正好可以陪你到最後。 」

「不行！ 你這個變態」

用擅長的玫瑰擰倒逃跑的裸體的宿敵返回床。 蒼白的表情真好。

「再多一點就夠了」

抬起腰部使不上勁的他的肩膀，把稍微沒有氣勢的自己拿到嘴邊。

「快住手，夏洛克！ 哼，哼，哼！ 」

「沒關係，馬上就會結束的。 」

強行插進去的溫暖的嘴裡。 歲是相當心情舒暢的肉感。 看到痛苦地喘息的宿敵是一石二鳥。

「恩，哈，喵...... 喂，給我算了，哼哼！ 」

「啊，好厲害，多用舌頭。 」

象疼愛貓的他一樣地，用和善的手勢撫摸頭。 一邊撫摸一邊說著可愛的話，他的抵抗漸漸減弱了。

「好孩子啊...... 對，好好地叼著，就這樣把舌頭也動起來吧」

「恩，呵呵，啊」

大概是意識到即使抵抗也無濟於事，用眼淚拼命服務的身姿實在是太好了。

「哈哈，稍微改變一下角度吧。 」

一溜煙抽一次，試著斜著刺進去。 他瘦削的臉頰發出嘎吱嘎吱的響聲。

「哇，哇...... 厲害的臉，這次是反面」

純ぷ、じゅうぷ、唾液、快速混合的水聲流出。 我已經滿腦子都是欲望的傾倒了，一看到他痛苦的臉龐，就怎麼也停不下來了。

「啊，啊，已經到極限了！ 」

聲音也發出，終於溢出的眼淚也不擦，簡直象制欲處理的玩具一樣地隨心所欲地被使用的宿敵。 我不知道這種心情到底是什麼。 但是，被欲望碰撞，被折騰，痛苦地拼命打算接受的身姿，從心底欲望了。

「く、あぁ！ 全部，喝吧！ 」

不知何時的射精。 咕嘟咕嘟、不停止的精液注入了他的嘴裡。

「哈哈，嗯，嗯嗯...... 哈、哈、嗯哼」

拼命吞下無處可逃的精液的他，就像是久違地沾著母親奶汁的小貓。

「啊，不行，看著你又來了。 」

「哈哈，哈哈，原諒我吧......」

不像個惡霸，流著淚向他乞求原諒，我無可奈何地覺得他很可愛。

「啊，那個...... 或許，這種感情」

不用說，在這之後勉強勸著哭喊著的他，結果還是哭到了最後。

4

世界上獨一無二的特別

「夏洛克」

在燈光熄滅的房間裡，伴隨著熱烈的呼吸，低音迴響。 對那個呼籲的回答沒有，取而代之與一點點的衣服摩擦的聲音一起短地乾燥了的笑。

在床上被捆綁的高個子男人，把後背寄放在牆壁上，仰著頭。 他的視線被黑暗封閉，覆蓋在嘴邊的紅色圍巾奪走了他清澈的聲音。

被束縛的無法動彈的偵探露出了含蓄的笑聲。 最初，他把纏繞在玩笑中的手臂一掃而光，但他總是處於立場逆轉的狀態，對於眼前的宿敵會如何行動非常感興趣。

那麼，怎麼做呢？ 對了，在心中低聲嘀咕，要律己。 仿佛聽到了那句話，披著藍色斗篷的宿敵再次開口了。

「我來奪你。 用我的雙手，將你的一切」

嘴鬍子下的嘴唇畫弧線。 偵探似乎能看見那個。 他嘴角的笑容不絕，終於，用所說的表情比自己年輕地美麗的身體掩蓋住嘴唇靠近。 好像覺得皮膚有彈性，故意發出很大的唇膏聲留下了痕跡。

覆蓋著兩人身體的斗篷反射著從屋外漏出的微弱光芒。 附近飛的蝴蝶們去哪裡了？

尖銳的犬牙和溫暖的舌頭一起柔軟地搔著偵探的皮膚。 慢慢地，慢慢地，以非常緩慢的運動沿著頸部爬下到胸口，看起來依戀地系著銀色的線離開了。

「夏洛克」

堵住嘴巴發不出聲音的偵探什麼也回答不了。 暫且觀察對方的情況因為完全不表示行動，感到不可思議，稍微試著運動緊貼的身體。 看不見身影的宿敵短暫地歎了一口氣，手伸向偵探的後腦勺。 取回了視野的偵探的瞳孔與眼前的青色的瞳孔互相碰撞。 兩人之間有的空氣好象時間停止了一樣地安靜，時而柔軟地連眨眼的睫毛的聲音都快要聽見了的程度。

就這樣不知不覺地靠近臉，隔著布輕輕地吻了一下。 相合的瞳孔也沒有閉上，就那樣溶合的那樣的近照映互相的虹彩。

並不是我愛你。 也不是朋友。 不是主人。 既不是利害關係，也不是只追求身體的關係。 現在在這個空間裡流淌著的兩個人的時間命名是很難的。

「你是我的什麼呢？ 」

偵探就算想回應那個也發不出聲音。

被說成是宿敵的話無法說明這距離。 如果說只是一時的迷惑這個空氣的密度矛盾。 如果愛你的話，不會在脖子上的這個手指上用力，如果只追求身體的關係，嘴唇就不會合在一起。

漸漸地用力的手指在皮手套中變白。 偵探沒有露出痛苦的表情，抬頭看著眼前被罩著的美麗的蝴蝶。

「我......」

終於在偵探的意識即將斷裂之前從脖子離開的手指。 那個手指一度收縮，就這樣移到了偵探的嘴邊。

因為長時間被卷在口邊殘留的痕跡。 被解放了的嘴唇丟失著顏色，簡直象模型一樣。

「我是你的什麼呢？ 」

隱藏的瞳孔褪色。 在解開綁著身體的繩子的時候，偵探一次也沒有動過。

當偵探將身體中的繩子全部解放時，才第一次開口。

「你想成為我的什麼？ 」

被那個問題綁架了一樣的表情，皺紋進入了的臉低下了頭。 偵探慢慢地將剛才為止奪走自己語言的紅色圍巾轉到他的脖子上。

「教授」

親切而溫柔的聲音在黑暗中迴響。

「我們呢......」

纏在脖子上的紅色圍巾。 不知不覺立場完全逆轉，偵探不等對方的話單方面地編織言詞。

「如果不是宿敵就沒有相遇」

對那個言詞稍微睜開了眼的宿敵不管，紅的圍巾在頭裡(上)纏上。

「而且」

紅色圍巾恢復到原來的位置。 偵探整理了宿敵的胸部，輕輕地拍了一下，露出驚訝、困惑的表情，溫柔地微笑著。

「我的宿敵只有你了」

偵探把目瞪口呆的宿敵的臉拉到身邊，這次緊緊地合上了嘴唇。

5

不需要理由

「哎呀，早安教授」

今天也從早上開始和我的宿敵打招呼他的背影，哪怕是羽毛之一也好。 也許是心理作用吧，平時沒有霸氣。

「恩，什麼是夏洛克......」

回頭的他的臉和往常的臉色大不相同。 染紅的臉頰，粗暴的氣息，濕潤的眼睛像被熱水漂浮著一樣沒有定焦點。

「什麼呀......。 沒事不要叫我啊」

對平素看不見的moriatty的身姿禁不住思考停止。 在偵探面前的莫利亞蒂教授總是咬著鋒利的牙齒，在宿敵的縫隙中直盯著眼睛，明明如此。

「你也會感冒嗎？ 」

「煩」

再次搖搖晃晃地開始走的moriatty好歹去醫務室的情況。 如果是平時的他，會說「如果被可怕的鬼的婦長治療就那樣死喲」之類治療等快要拒絕了,不過，好歹相當好象情形壞。 就算是從者，人類的姿態，勉強自己作祟的話，也許也會感冒。 但是這個宿敵的樣子如何？ 太破爛了吧。

「...... 我會陪你的」

自己也聽到這樣的臺詞感到吃驚,不過，眼前的老人現在快要死了的風貌，蹣跚地走著的話流石看不見。

「沒關係，我一個人去。 」

「可是」

「真麻煩！ 你說...... 嗯，嗯」

好像把操縱人偶的線切斷了似的，馬上接住了那個地方崩落的moriaty。 被接觸到的身體的熱度嚇了一跳。

「喂，好好幹，莫里亞蒂！ 」

雖然打了招呼，但是完全沒有反應。 由於發燒而沒有力氣的身體看起來比平時弱得多。 他的身體這麼輕嗎？ 至少在他生前，互相糾結一起沉入水底的時候，他的身體應該沒有這麼弱。

我把手放在他的額頭上很著急。 你知道對高燒最弱的部分嗎？ 是的，這就是我們生命的大腦。 大腦能承受的極限以四十二度一個小時，四十三度充分那裡。 高燒持續的話腦的蛋白質變質，最壞的情況......。

「喂，饒了我吧。 」

當場脫下外套和緊身衣，挽起手臂抱住他。 雖然是來往的場所，但並不介意世人的目光。 就這樣，我所愛的，將失去史上最棒的頭腦。

「哦，讓開...... 你怎麼了......」

「老實點兒。 將上帝賦予的至高頭腦像感冒一樣融化，這名偵探是不允許的」

「哈哈...... 你需要的僅自己的腦子吧...... 那麼，在這裡打破頭蓋，連腦髓都浸泡在福馬林，但是......」

「不要說話！ 啊，混蛋！ 所以老人！ 」

跑著跑著，好不容易到了醫務室。 在病歷上有精通醫學的人得救了。 同事的列奧納多·達·芬奇從上周開始由於主人的支援不在的日持續著。 真是的，把工作交給我這邊真是麻煩。

「哈、哈...... 對不起，能幫我診斷一下他嗎？ 」

在醫務室的鬼之婦長看了這邊一眼改變了形態。

「馬上到這邊來！ 快點！ 」

一周前開始靈基狀態就不好。 每次擊打寶具都裝作沒有注意到身體的摩擦。 我不想讓老闆擔心你。 沒有比什麼都顯示對那傢伙弱的地方。 就這樣愚蠢地勉強著，勉強著，終於今天早上，我的體力達到了極限。

「這個不好吃」

我總算知道不順利的原因了。 我們單方面利用了。 擅自拿來當作自己的東西，至今為止什麼都沒有真是不可思議。

「魔彈的、射手......」

也可以說是自作自受。 如果沒有幻靈的力量，英靈詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂就不能存在。 作為Archer的靈基有裂痕。 確實侵蝕身體的幻靈的殘香。

我感到危機感，決定委託他人。 靈基的修復暫且不論，雖然是遺憾但是體現了的不調用自力不能醫治。 即使恢復靈基，在這破爛不堪的狀態下也是毫無辦法。 已經沒有打一槍的精神了。

於是我下定決心，一邊祈禱著找不到那個可恨偵探，一邊在破火山口的走廊上走著，我好像看錯了自己的身體狀況。 我幾乎無法察覺他接近的樣子，身心都被削減了。 對了，魔彈的射手......。

「哎呀，早安教授」

聽到聲音的瞬間，糟糕了！ 以為已經遲到了。 努力盡可能不被覺悟地行動,不過，那個努力被魔彈的射手目瞪口呆地擊落了。

被說要陪伴的時候，我趕不上狀況處理。 擔心邪惡宿敵的正義主人公在哪裡？ 這種時候，等待著！ 應該進行奇襲。 那個名偵探也許是個笨蛋。

我不由得強烈地想要反駁，我的意識一下子斷絕了。 好像切斷了線，一切都關閉了。

失去意識的時間並不長。

如果注意到抱反派角色拼命跑的名偵探。 開什麼玩笑，被宿敵抱著被運送的VILAN等，被全世界所有的故事的VILAN用手指著笑。

「老實點兒。 將上帝賦予的至高頭腦像感冒一樣融化，這名偵探是不允許的」

不由得露出了乾笑。 偵探想要的就是這個頭腦。 那麼，不單單是這個詹姆斯莫里亞蒂也行。 不讓偵探厭煩的陰謀，推理小說，心跳的殺人計畫。 他需要的是解謎和事件。

儘管如此，為什麼他還是拼命地想要救助這個我，這個身體，每個靈基。 實在不生產。 只消耗自己的體力。 那麼，乾脆就當場從這破爛爛的身體中只取下腦醬，只取出裡面的資料，放進卡地亞屈指可數的程式中就好了。

在朦朧的意識中看到了鬼之婦長的模樣，安心同時也感到不安。 如果就這樣得救了，之後不知道該以怎樣的表情去見偵探。 謝謝你救了我偵探，這不是我應該說的話，但是被賣到這種地步還發牢騷，真讓人佩服。

啊，真的，我到底該怎麼辦才好呢......。

「哎呀，早上好」

「...... 夏洛克」

「放心好了，熱度已經穩定下來了。 儘管如此還微熱要安靜喲。 但是，你。 從一開始修復靈基花了整整兩天時間。 為什麼放到這裡呢？ 」

「...... 為什麼救了我？ 」

「為什麼？ 説明你的理由？ 那樣的東西，有必要嗎？ 」

偵探探探探探頭腦中一臉鬱悶地窺視著躺在床上的宿敵。 臉頰還微微發紅。 偵探皺起眉頭，表情有些生氣，把那長長的手指放在了毛利亞的胸前。

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯這個故事需要詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 那種事你也不明白嗎？ 我真的想殺了你但是？ 沒有你我就無法說出這個名偵探。 你是笨蛋嗎？

偵探用柔軟的手勢將被驚呆的莫利亞蒂目光打亂的頭髮卷起來。 他輕輕地描畫著露出來的皺紋的眼角，輕輕地扭曲了那端正的臉龐。

「嘛，其實不止這些。 」

莫利亞蒂要怎麼回報才好，完全想不出話來,不過，只是現在，只這個臉頰聚集的熱的原形因為感冒能行，稍微放心了——。

6

覺醒的怪物

夜色籠罩的房間裡有什麼東西在搖晃。 它像藍色的火焰一樣熾熱，但是它卻靜靜地在黑暗中閃耀著月光。 要認識到這是人類的眼睛，實在是太美了。 就好像深夜裡零落的寶石一樣。

「老師說什麼都教我。 」

「不要這樣，夏洛克」

跌倒的斯坦德燈、散落在優質地毯上的紙和筆、站立不動地重疊在一起的兩個影子實在是奇妙的剪影。 一個是成人男性的，另一個是細線條的少年的。

浮現在黑暗中的翡翠色變得更深了。 在少年的攻擊下用言語來表達的男性的聲音中孕育著些許的焦慮。

「超出了教育的範疇。 這是與你同齡異性的關聯中學到的東西。 我沒什麼可以教你的。 夏洛克，從那裡退下」

被稱作夏洛克的少年更加探出身體。 作為他的家庭教師被這家雇傭的莫利亞蒂，在大學一邊執教一邊被福爾摩斯家當家直接託付到這個房子上學。

「這是只有老師才能聽到的事情。 我想向老師請教」

「不要這樣。 因為是好孩子，對吧？ 」

「不要當小孩子看待。 我已經過了十五歲。 其實連老師都應該知道」

少年碰到了教師的臉頰。 纖細，像女性一樣漂亮的手指。 剛才握著的筆到處沾著墨水。 莫利亞蒂突然想避開從觸碰到的指尖傳來的燃燒般的體溫，但卻失去了平衡，連同少年一起倒下了。

大聲沉沒的兩個影子。 俯視的少年的臉混在黑暗中看不清楚。 另一方面，教師的臉頰上即使射進來的青白色的光芒也無法隱藏，只染上了一點點朱紅。 充滿才智的他第一次看到毫無防備的表情，少年不由得屏住了呼吸。

「老師從來沒有教過我。 請告訴我你的全部」

「し、然而」

「不要害怕。 即使對老師來說是未知的領域。 教育是沒有終結的」

這個時候莫利亞蒂第一次對這個少年懷有恐懼。 我還以為是個年幼的孩子。 聰明伶俐，懂事伶俐，但還是個不懂世界的箱庭裡的孩子。 但是那是很大的錯誤。

無法拒絕接近的嘴唇。 看不見的線被連成雁字形一動也去不掉。 用言詞和美麗的瞳孔巧妙地被纏住。

「我不記得把你培養成這樣的孩子，但是......」

「不要再沉默了」

醒來的智慧的怪物張開大嘴吞噬蝴蝶。

他只好無意中被吞噬，慢慢地沉入黑暗。

7

與你相會的八月

又是一年過去了。 我的一年從這一天開始，這一天結束。 可怕的時光流逝了。 從那之後不知多少次迎來了灼熱的夏天。 無論經過多少時光我都不會忘記，不，我不會忘記。 腦海裡貼著像貓頭鷹一樣的笑臉，簡直像詛咒一樣折磨著我。

「今年夏天又來了」

烈日下，站在小山丘上，想念刻在石頭上的名字。 甚至憎恨晴空萬里的藍天。 悲傷與憤怒，後悔與懺悔將我的心臟從內側燒毀，烏黑的血液在腳下形成漆黑的海洋。 啊，如果心真的碎了，在這裡死去的話，該有多麼輕鬆啊。 如果那個時候，犧牲一切挽留的話。 代替血液，我額頭上流下的一滴汗水，在腳下裂開了。

「夏洛克！ 你又擅自使用了我的研究室啊！ 」

「好煩啊。 你的研究室更能集中精力。 那麼每天，簡直就像小婆一樣......。 那麼你，當年就是更年期嗎？ 」

夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 和我同期在大學做醫學研究的青年。 他和我是相似的人。 出身于優秀的門第，無所顧忌地努力學習，從醫科大學畢業後就直接當上了研究員。 從學生時代開始就是同班同學，同研究室的同事，既是好朋友，又是好對手。 動不動就爭吵起來。 他太漂亮的臉總是在笑。 他眯著大大的眼睛，從小小的嘴裡露出白色的牙齒，幼小的臉龐，即使互相爭吵，看起來也非常開心。

那天突然來了。 那是太陽燦爛照耀的初夏。 被我們逼迫的現實如同刀鋒一般尖銳，貫穿了我的眉間。

「當地需要精通醫學的人。 我想讓你們去其中一個」

「...... 詹姆斯。 我去。 你留下吧。 你的知識和技術在這裡應該對未來有所説明」

我抗議了好幾次。 我拼命地面對殘酷的命運。 就算被趕出研究室，也不能讓他去，如果能阻止他的話，不管是大學還是國家，還是世界，全部都變成敵人也沒關係。 如果能保護他的生命的話。

說服了好幾次。 但是他什麼也不說，笑著搖頭。 就好像接受了自己的命運一樣。 伸長著映入眼簾的琉璃藏青的美麗頭髮，稍微有些憂鬱。

他離去一個多月，我收到了一封來信。 這是我熟悉的他纖細的字。 和那個一起被遞交了的稍微厚的信封。

它奪走了一切。 奪去了許多的生命。 無辜的人，無數的士兵，無關人員的生命，家人，兄弟。 從我的人生中奪走了朋友。 奪走了良好的對手。

——將我的一切。

「活了半個世紀。 我想看看你上了年紀皺巴巴的臉」

啊呀，颳風了。 就好像回答我的話一樣。 和那個夏天一樣，晴空萬里。

「對了，我忘記說了。 你回來了，夏洛克。 我最棒的──......」

最後的話被吹過的風掠走了。 沒有回來的朋友的笑容，仿佛在天空的另一邊。

8

花店的大叔

靜靜地佇立在小商店街角落的花店。 以前時代的韻味，實在舊的商業街的一角！ 這樣的氣氛。 在那個店前，給賣的花澆水的五十歲半左右的男性店員。

那個店員是這條商店街的名人。

「啊哈哈！ 這有什麼好笑的！ 」

「對吧！ 話說，美嘉，你的包裡插著花？ 」

「誒？ 啊，果然是叔叔幹的？ 」

放學途中的女子高中生的包的角落裡(上)被插入了，一朵的鬱金香。 淡粉色的花瓣，很適合被稱作mika的她。

花店的叔叔是呼喚幸福的叔叔。

這個商店街的小秘密。

最近這個城市搬來了一個英國年輕的男人。 他好像住在商業街旁邊的公寓，頻繁地出現在商業街上。 這個與日本古老街道不相稱的美青年，謠言一下子傳開了。 日語也精通，非常聰明的紳士。 不管哪家店都一定會打招呼。

有一天，青年像往常一樣走在商店街上，看到了一位照顧美麗花朵的男子。 青年很快就知道男人也是英國人，但卻不敢打招呼。 在接待來客時留有柔和微笑的口胡的浪漫灰色紳士，青年一時間無法移開視線。

第二天，青年又一次來到花店附近。 但是沒有那個店員的身影。 今天不是上班日嗎，沿著掉下來肩膀的道路返回。

「哎呀，福爾摩斯君！ 終於被打敗了~」

和緩慢行走的青年打招呼的是經常給我炸肉餅的肉店的阿姨。

大媽把青年背包外面口袋裡插著的一枝鮮紅的玫瑰一口氣遞給了青年。

「這是什麼？ 」

「花店的叔叔啊。 路過那個花店時，有時候會不知不覺中包裡進了花。 聽說那邊的白鬍子的叔叔會選擇適合他的花偷偷地送我一朵」

「謠言？ 」

「嗯，謠言。 因為，誰都沒見過叔叔放花的地方。 問了叔叔也不知道。 但是呢，收到那朵花，就一定能實現一個願望！ 」

青年認真地凝視著被處理了刺的一朵玫瑰。 雖然是很普通的玫瑰，但不知為何心中卻變得暖和起來。

一枝《一見鍾情》

第二天也好，第二天也好，青年都在花店附近散步。 偶爾應該能得到的花，不知為何每天被塞進青年的背包裡。

「又是玫瑰」

青年每天都去花店附近，一天也不缺。 一朵玫瑰的數量越來越多。 青年不想讓一朵美麗的玫瑰枯萎，每天細心地照料。

青年住的公寓增加的紅玫瑰。 那個數目到了十一的時候，青年下定了決心。

「明天一定......」

第二天，青年第一次走進了花店內。 向在深處工作的他鼓起勇氣打招呼。

「不好意思」

「歡迎光臨......」

他以相當吃驚的表情凝固著。

「...... 一枝鮮紅的玫瑰

「啊，啊，啊！ 啊薔薇啊！ 」

青年結帳後收到的新鮮玫瑰，無論怎麼看都和每天被塞進背包裡一樣。

「謝謝...... 誒？ 」

看到從青年的紙袋裡拿出來的東西，叔叔大吃一驚。

那是十一朵玫瑰的花束。 到現在為止青年竭盡全力關照了，幸福的玫瑰。

十一支「最愛」

青年把剛才買的一根加進去，遞到了叔叔面前。

「如果不麻煩的話，這個給你。 」

十二條「請和我交往」

「啊，那個」

「如果能實現12個願望的話，和我——」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我叫ゆさ。 2018年承蒙關照。 謝謝大家的留言和反應。 雖然都是些拙劣的文章，但是2019年也請多多關照。


End file.
